Living On A Prayer
by RebellingStagnation
Summary: 3 years have passed since Negaduck disappeared into Oblivion and Gosalyn is still searching for him. While she also tries to keep control of the Negaverse. And fight villains. You know, in all the free time she has. Final story in my "Geronimo" series (the list of the story order is in my profile). Rated T to be safe and for some strong language.
1. Roll To Me

It was him.

With his larger than life brown eyes and floppy dark hair. A lock had fallen onto his forehead, which was a shame because Gosalyn knew that he'd spent at least twenty minutes earlier that morning trying to style it back for work.

Not that she'd actually _been there_ to see it. But she could _so easily_ envision his morning routine and she felt safe with the estimate.

"I'm sorry, Mr. McDuck," the secretary stammered, her perfectly manicured nails clicking together as she wrung her hands. "This girl just _walked_ in, didn't even stop by the desk or listen when I—"

"Thank you, Kendra," Scrooge said, raising a hand to stop her tirade. "It's quite all right." He turned his eyes to Gosalyn. "What is it you need, lass?"

Scrooge had gotten used to Gosalyn doing what she wanted rather than what was expected. From running Quackwerks to moving a branch of his company to St. Canard _and_ inviting the Mallards to celebrate Christmas with him and his family every year, the old Scottish duck had spent a considerable amount of time around Launchpad, Darkwing, and Gosalyn. She'd even be tempted to say that Scrooge liked her.

Even if she _had_ just walked in on his meeting. Maybe a presentation. Something important that warranted business men and women sitting around the conference table, a pie chart projected onto the screen in the front of the room. With _him_ standing at the head of the table.

She would break rules, be rude, and a thousand more things just to have this moment.

Here.

Now.

With _him_.

Tearing her gaze from his adorable hair and those shining cognac eyes, Gosalyn glanced at Launchpad, who was sitting beside Scrooge at the other end of the table. "I'm back in town. And it's Tuesday."

Launchpad smiled and said, "What do you think about Italian?"

"A _text message_ couldn't have taken care of this?" huffed the secretary — Kendra — sweeping her flat-ironed straight locks behind her shoulder.

Gosalyn shrugged. "I was in the neighborhood."

"And it _is_ Tuesday," Launchpad added.

Scrooge nodded, a knowing smile on his beak. Evidently, Launchpad had explained the significance of Tuesdays to his (sometimes) employer.

" _Still_ ," Kendra ground out.

"Besides," Gosalyn said, turning back to _him_ , "you never know who you're going to run into." Unable to keep the smile from her beak, she said, "Hi."

"Hi," he responded, his voice cracking into a high squeaky register. He cleared his throat, his cheeks coloring, and tried again.

"Hi." It was as squeaky as before and Gosalyn honest-to-God giggled. She would have been embarrassed about the girlish sound, but it was _him_ , so all she felt was a warmth in her chest.

Resigned, he shook his head, hair flopping even further into his eyes. Holding out a hand, he said, "Max Goof. I'm Mr. McDuck's new market research analyst."

Taking his hand, Gosalyn's whole arm tingled with the sensation as she responded, "Gosalyn Mallard. Drake's daughter and a friend of Launchpad."

Max smiled at her gently, eyes softening as he studied her. Gosalyn wondered if it would be weird to reach up and sweep the impossible hair from his face. She knew she couldn't sink her fingers into the thick locks like she _really_ wanted to, but surely just tucking them back in place was fine, right?

Realizing she hadn't released his hand, Gosalyn let go and hooked her thumbs through the front belt loops of her jeans. "Have you seen the movie _Breakfast at Tiffany's_?"

Max's face fell, the spark disappearing from his eyes as he swept his hair off his face. Seems like she missed her chance.

"Uh, no," Max said. "I haven't."

Gosalyn grinned. "Would you wanna get coffee sometime and find out what else we have in common?"

Eyes sparkling again, Max smiled, revealing his buck teeth. "I thought I was the only one who hadn't seen that movie!"

Gosalyn nodded. "I mean, I've always _meant_ to watch it—"

"—I just get so busy! But I _have_ heard of that scene with Audrey standing in front of Tiffany's."

" _Everyone_ talks about that shot. And what's the deal with the cat?"

"Well, we wouldn't know, would we?" Max said, chuckling. Gosalyn laughed along with him, still reeling over the fact that he was _here_. She had wondered, of course, and had started to think….

Scrooge McDuck cleared his throat saying, "If you two exchange numbers, you can find out what other movies you haven't seen. Off of company time."

Max fumbled around his jacket pockets, snapping back into professionalism. "Yes, of course, Mr. McDuck."

Gosalyn glanced over to send an apologetic look, but Scrooge didn't seem upset. More amused. The other business associates were smiling covertly at one another. Huey looked a bit shocked but Louie gave her a reassuring thumbs up and Dewey winked at her. Launchpad was grinning so wide that she felt heat rising in her cheeks as she took Max's phone from his hands.

After saving her information, Gosalyn handed the device back to Max. He half-smiled down at her — God, she loved how tall he was — and said, "I'll text you."

"I hope so," she replied before nodding to Scrooge and Launchpad.

Kendra motioned towards the door to the conference room. "Right this way, Miss.—"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes as she strode out of the room. "I can show myself out, thanks."

Strolling down the hall of McDuck Enterprises — the St. Canard branch — Gosalyn couldn't contain her good mood. She smiled at strangers as she thought of Max wearing that 3-piece suit to work with his ridiculous hair flopping everywhere. And she'd _really_ come to appreciate suits of all kinds — _especially_ the 3-piece — after spending time at—

"Gosalyn!" a voice interrupted her thoughts. Looking up, Gosalyn saw Huey jogging towards her. Only then did she realize that she was standing in the elevator lobby and she hadn't even pushed the button to call the elevator to her floor.

Growling at herself, she turned to face Huey. "If you hope I'm gonna get coffee with _you_ , you're more delusional than I thought."

"Nah. I mean," Huey said, shrugging, "I wouldn't ever say _no_ to getting coffee with you, but I saw how well you and Max got along. I'm not gonna try to split you two up."

Crossing her arms, she cocked an eyebrow at Huey. "Well?" she demanded.

"I just wanted to know…. What's your secret? How were you— It was so _smooth_ between you guys. How do you do that?"

Gosalyn didn't tell Huey the real reason. That she'd met Max before. Or many different versions of him. In other dimensions. That she'd fallen in love with Max Goof a hundred times in thousand different universes.

Instead, she shrugged. "Sometimes people just click."

"Not _that_ well," Huey countered.

"Then you haven't met the right person yet, Hugh. Now," she pressed the button for the elevator, "as much as I'd _love_ to stay and talk about my dating prowess, it _is_ Tuesday and I have to get to the store. So, if there's nothing else…?" Right on cue, the elevator arrived, the ding punctuating the end of her sentence. Stepping inside, Gosalyn turned to look at Huey and flashed him a smile.

He grinned right back. "How long were you standing here before calling the elevator?"

Gosalyn opened her beak, but nothing came out.

Huey laughed as the elevator doors started to close. "You've got it _bad_ , Gos."

The elevator doors well and truly shut now, Gosalyn just glowered at her disfigured reflection before she selected the ground floor.

Like she needed Huey Duck to tell her _that_.

 ** _A/N: Well, here we are, folks! The start of the final story in this Darkwing Duck series (that I've called "Geronimo" for reasons). Thank you all for giving this your time, especially if you've been along for the ride from the beginning. As always, a special thanks to Amelia without whom this story would not exist. I'll try to update this once a week so keep coming back if you'd like to see more. ~RS_**


	2. Higher & Higher

_**A/N: The song I used to title this chapter is "(Your Love Keeps Lifting Me) Higher & Higher" by Jackie Wilson. If forgot how short the chapter titles are on this site. Anyway. Happy reading! **_

"Your new partner," Gosalyn said, glad she'd already swallowed her food or else she would be choking on it now, "is Gryzlikoff?"

Poor Launchpad hadn't been able to swallow his mouthful and started coughing, reaching for his glass of water as Darkwing hit him on the back.

"I didn't _ask_ for this assignment!" Darkwing said around a sigh. Gosalyn saw his frustration in the frown that pulled his beak down, the furrow between his brows. She wished she could do something to help.

But, really, she'd done enough.

The villains Darkwing Duck had once fought on the weekly had settled down permanently in the Negaverse and, thanks to Gosalyn, hadn't been visiting St. Canard as often.

And by "as often" she meant "at all".

Darkwing had initially run interference after Negaduck had disappeared, fighting anyone who traveled from the Negaverse to the Prime Universe. The villains were more interested to see if and when Negaduck would return rather than trying to successfully commit a crime. And over time, even the most power hungry and desperate had started visiting St. Canard less and less until super villains existed only in memories and outstanding criminal records. The Terror that Flaps in the Night was still _technically_ on call to handle any villain who went rogue and decided St. Canard was theirs for the taking, but most were still too afraid of Negaduck to really try and test the boundaries. And the others didn't care enough to fight for St. Canard.

Gosalyn also went around warning all the villains that Negaduck would be returning at any moment and to be ready for his inevitable reappearance. Telling them they could either follow orders and have their lives return to normal once Negaduck came back, or run amok and be directly in his line of fire when he returned.

So.

You know.

There was that.

With the villains falling back, settling for a life of crime in the Negaverse rather than the Prime Universe, Darkwing and his sidekick had found themselves jobless.

Darkwing had used the extra time to compile all of his records and case books and put together comprehensive files on the villains he'd fought throughout his life. This library quickly became legendary and he would occasionally loan them out to criminal justice students or to the police station if they thought a common criminal was trying to copy the great super villains of old. Darkwing himself was sometimes asked to speak at universities and at conventions, recounting his adventures and giving advice.

Launchpad had kept the Ratcatcher and the Thunderquack up to date with all the mechanical and technological updates that were released. He'd organized both of his garages, the one in the Tower and the one on Avian Way, fixed problems around the house, renovated the kitchen and bathrooms, reorganized the basement, and when there was nothing else he could fix or update or paint, he started cooking. He'd always been good at it, having taken up the craft somewhere between Gosalyn's middle and high school years. But now he'd taken to it with relish, whipping out seven course dinners and mouth-watering desserts that the most revered bakeries in town were jealous of.

In the meantime, Gosalyn had tried to keep track of the villains in the Negaverse, attempted to maintain some semblance of peace there, and traveled to different universes in a constant search for Negaduck. Her father had gone with her on a few of the first journeys through the portal Gyro had built in Duckburg, which led to thousands of different universes, but Darkwing had quickly seen that Gosalyn could handle herself and had stopped accompanying her.

He also wasn't _exactly_ conspicuous in his purple costume, getting into fights with his alter ego over who was better at crime fighting or who could load their gas gun the fastest.

So Gosalyn traveled alone.

Negaduck had disappeared _somewhere_ , it was just a matter of finding out _where_. And, sure, there were thousands and _tens of thousands_ and maybe even _millions_ of parallel universes that she had to explore, but that didn't deter her from looking.

As the weeks pressed on into years, and less and less crazed super villains posed a threat to the city, St. Canard fell into a rather normal lifestyle. There was still crime, but nothing the local police couldn't handle.

In the silence of Negaduck's absence, Darkwing and Launchpad had started looking for more permanent jobs to settle down in instead of waiting in limbo for Negaduck to return.

Which Gosalyn had not taken well.

 _"_ _You're giving up?" Gosalyn had said when her father had told her he was going to work with S.H.U.S.H. more regularly._

 _Darkwing had shaken his head. "I'm not—"_

 _"_ _I_ am _looking for Negaduck. I promise." Gosalyn had swiping her bangs out of her eyes. "I— it's just… there's a lot of universes and I'm trying every door I find. But I will bring Negaduck back and then the super villains will have a leader and you can go back to being the Terror that Flaps in the Night."_

 _"_ _But I have to_ do _something, not sit around waiting for that 'one day' to come."_

 _Gosalyn had eyed him critically. "Are you trying to make a new life because you don't think he'll come back?"_

 _"_ _That's not what I said."_

 _Gosalyn had crossed her arms over her chest. "Do you_ _think I can find him?"_

 _It had been Darkwing's turn to sigh, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his beak. "Gos—"_

 _"_ _Oh, just say it, Dad! You've been dancing around this ever since Negaduck disappeared. You don't think I should look for him. You think it's a lost cause. You think I should just cut my losses now and start_ settling down _or—"_

 _Darkwing had interrupted her tirade by stepping up to her, gently grabbing her face in his hands, and looking her right in the eye. "Listen to me very carefully. This is not me giving up on you. I believe you can find him. I just need something to_ do _, Gos. Some way to help people. Once Negaduck's back, I'll return to crime fighting, be the series reboot that no one asked for but ends up being better than everyone expected." Gosalyn had laughed lightly as Darkwing had softly caressed her cheek. "But until then, I can't sit around the Tower, organizing and prepping for a return that might not happen for a few years."_

 _The "or more" went unsaid but still hung between them._

 _"_ _But if you really don't want me to do this," Darkwing had said, "if it sends the wrong message, then I'll tell J. Gander no."_

 _A moment had passed between them, the two studying each other in the silence. It had been broken by Gosalyn's sigh of resignation. "No. You go be a hero."_

 _Darkwing's eyes had roved over her face before he'd leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "S.H.U.S.H. is temporary. Darkwing Duck_ will _return."_

But he hadn't yet.

Darkwing, as he'd professed, returned to S.H.U.S.H. full time, while Launchpad started volunteering his piloting services to Scrooge McDuck once more. He'd occasionally fly his boss around the world on business trips and sit in on complicated business deals to act as Scrooge's conscious. And Darkwing worked the more intricate S.H.U.S.H. ops that J. Gander trusted no one else with. He'd even trained a few new recruits.

And, apparently, he would now be working with Chief Agent Gryzlikoff.

"How long will you two be working together?" Gosalyn asked, glancing at Launchpad to make sure he was all right. He flashed her a thumbs up as he returned his attention to Darkwing.

"Who knows?" Darkwing lamented, throwing his hands in the air dramatically. "J. Gander is having us give a seminar before we go on any cases to see if we can work together."

"Maybe it won't be that bad," Launchpad offered, sending Darkwing a reassuring smile. "It's been a while since you two have tried to work together."

"I don't know if _time_ has anything to do with it," Gosalyn said.

"Thank you, honey, that inspires a lot of confidence." Darkwing rolled his eyes.

Gosalyn glanced to Launchpad, who quickly stepped in with, "Gryzlikoff was only against you because you didn't follow the rules, DW. Maybe seeing you in action will show him why J. Gander likes bringing you in on cases."

"It's a seminar on how thinking outside the box can be a success for crime fighting," Darkwing deadpanned.

"And Gryzlikoff was obviously the _first_ one J. Gander thought of." Gosalyn raised an eyebrow.

"He's supposed to give the 'by the book' answer and then I'll tell everyone what I would do instead," Darkwing said. "Which old Gryz will _love_."

"Look at it this way, DW," Launchpad said, a smile brightening his face. "You and Gryzlikoff are so different that this seminar will be a failure and J. Gander won't want to partner you two up again!"

Darkwing glanced at Gosalyn, an incredulous look in his face, but she shrugged. "He's got a point."

"Oh, sure. I'll just say all the things I _know_ will get Gryz worked up into a rage and hope that J. Gander won't pair us up again. _If_ I survive this seminar in the first place," Darkwing said.

"That's the spirit!" Launchpad said as he stood up and gathered the dishes.

Darkwing sighed as he, too, stood and started clearing the table. Gosalyn stuffed one last piece of garlic bread in her beak before taking her position by the dishwasher to load it up. She was always the dishwasher loader since she was the best at Tetris. Launchpad always rinsed, scraping off half-eaten food into the trash as Darkwing put leftovers away in Tupperware before cleaning the table and stove.

They may have gone their separate ways over the last few years, but Tuesdays were theirs. All three took the evening off. Darkwing and Launchpad would cook an expensive dinner and Gosalyn would set the table. As they ate, they'd regale each other with what had happened to them over the week, ask for advice, or spend the night in comfortable silence as they enjoyed being with one another.

Just them.

Together.

Like the old days.

Once the kitchen was cleaned and the dishwasher running, the three of them spun away in the living room armchairs to Darkwing Tower.

Gosalyn lost no time in climbing up to her makeshift bedroom and changing into her suit. Descending the stairs, she buckled the three jet black straps of her quiver, one across her sternum, the next around her waist, and the last on her hips.

"Anything else before I go?" Gosalyn asked, tying her gun holster to her leg before looking up to her father and Launchpad. They'd stay here for a few hours, working on their individual projects before going back home for the night.

"I miss your cape," Darkwing said, glancing at her tactical suit with some remorse.

"Okay," Gosalyn said, her tone a tired one that betrayed how often they'd argued about this.

Which had been a lot.

Traveling to multiple universes, Gosalyn had quickly seen how impractical it was to have a cape. All she'd really sacrificed, when it came down to it, was a dramatic flair. Which explained why Darkwing was so sad to see it go.

But, really, he should have known that Gosalyn would design her own suit eventually. Not just copy his own look as she grew older. Besides, with all of her travels, it was beneficial to have something that she could wear in any universe. Barring some specific historical eras where she had to adhere to the society of the time.

What was left of her redesigned suit was a unitard made of forest green spandex with amethyst leather layered on top. Her black archer's gloves peeked out from underneath maroon kevlar gauntlets that reached up to just below her elbows and she still sported combat boots, this time colored black, which she tucked the unitard into.

"Stay safe, Gos," Launchpad said, giving her an all-encompassing hug when she reached him. "We'll see you for dinner next Tuesday."

"Have a good week, Launchpad," Gosalyn said, giving him one last squeeze before she stepped away.

Darkwing walked up to Gosalyn, saying, " _Please_ find Negaduck. I don't want to do this stupid seminar with Gryzlikoff and the return of my archiest of arch nemeses would be the _perfect_ excuse."

Smirking, Gosalyn said, "All right. But only because you asked."

Pulling her into a hug of his own, Darkwing whispered in her ear, "Come get me if you need help. I don't want another Scottish castle incident."

"I will."

"Promise?" Darkwing asked.

"Promise."

Darkwing leaned back to graze his thumb over her cheek. "Because coming home to find you passed out and bleeding on the living room floor once was more than enough."

Gosalyn winced. "Sorry. About that. I don't think I ever apologized."

Darkwing pressed a kiss to her hairline. "I'm here if you need me. Just remember that."

She'd never forget it.

But this — this long hiatus — was _her_ problem. It was her fault that Negaduck was gone. That the world had started adjusting to his absence to the point of complacency.

So it was her job to fix it. To bring Negaduck back.

Not that she didn't want her father's help. Or didn't need him.

But Darkwing hadn't asked for this. He didn't deserve to be sucked in. Forced to save the day again because _she'd_ managed to ruin it all.

Gosalyn had made this mess.

And _Gosalyn_ needed to be the one to fix it.

She sent her father a smile before mounting her motorcycle and kicking the engine to life.

Traveling back and forth between Duckburg and St. Canard every week — sometimes multiple times a week — had finally given Gosalyn a strong enough argument to get her own vehicle. Darkwing had initially offered up the Ratcatcher, but Gosalyn had pointed out that he never knew when he would need it for his own crime fighting. So Darkwing had worked with Launchpad on getting her a Confederate motorcycle and making it as safe as possible. Which, for a motorcycle, wasn't much, but if it helped her father sleep easier at night, she'd let him do whatever he'd wanted to the vehicle.

Shrugging on her jacket and buckling on her helmet, Gosalyn waved to Darkwing and Launchpad as she shot out of the Tower and onto Audubon Bay Bridge, speeding along the freeways to Duckburg.


	3. Static Age

Okay, there was _one_ benefit to having a cape that Gosalyn missed.

The warmth.

Especially now, the biting wind cutting through her as she strolled down the decrepit street, jumping atop cars to avoid the rising lake that lapped between the abandoned buildings. This side of town was becoming more and more hazardous by the day; and that was _really_ saying something since it had been hard to navigate this street when Gosalyn had started visiting all those years ago.

If — no, _when_ — Negaduck came back, he would be _pissed_ that the city had changed so much in his absence.

Or strangely gleeful. Gosalyn had never asked for his feelings on the Negaverse. If he was proud of it, hated it, wanted to change it, or just felt ambivalent about the whole thing.

There had been a lot she hadn't asked him.

Pausing atop the roof of a Hatchback, Gosalyn dug out her notebook and pen, jotting down "feelings on Negaverse as a whole" before tucking the writing supplies away and pressing onward.

She'd started keeping this notebook on her at all times, tucked into the black strap around her hips. Sure, the strap kept her quiver secured to her, but it also served as a utility belt, several small pockets sewn in to hold supplies or smaller weapons.

Or, in this case, a notebook and pen.

She'd whip it out when something occurred to her, jot the idea or question down, and then slip it back in its pocket. After she got Negaduck back home, she was going to throw the notebook at him — maybe literally — and demand some answers.

It would probably freak him out that she'd kept a stupid book of questions for him over the past few years. She should probably need to be subtle about how she handed it over.

But subtlety had been her enemy last time. She'd tried to be gradual, not come across as too overbearing and now look at her. Negaduck was _gone_ and she was stuck writing down her broken thoughts in a notebook with curling edges.

Jumping down from the roof of a Sudan, Gosalyn shivered in the chill, and that wasn't fair. She'd _just_ put her winter suit away for the Spring.

But today was a one-off; it had been warm over the past few weeks. Then this whatever-it-was had swept in overnight. It wasn't like there were any meteorologists in the Negaverse to predict these weird weather days.

Rounding a corner down the alley that led to the Fearsome Four's hideout, Gosalyn came to a sudden halt, the cold air abruptly aborted by the surrounding buildings. When the frigid air _should have been_ barreling down the open alley like a freight train.

Turning around _just to make sure_ , Gosalyn stepped back into the street. Cold. Ducked back into the alley. Warm.

Again.

Street. Cold.

Alley. Warm.

Great.

Just great.

Rolling her eyes, she walked back the way she came, to the street-turned-lake. Jumping up onto the hood of a Mini Van, Gosalyn continued clamoring up and down the rusting automobiles as she made her way to the abandoned Forge, a long stretch of empty warehouses that had been outfitted as farrier factories once upon a time. Welding, soldering. Modern day blacksmiths.

It was the place that made the most sense and Gosalyn's suspicions were confirmed as the temperature dropped the closer she got to the warehouses.

Grabbing her bow, she strung it as she crept down the street, eyes flicking to the boarded up windows and doorways. As she'd expected, one of the broken windows had ice clinging to its frame.

Triumph bringing a smile to her beak, Gosalyn fished for an arrow, finding the one she wanted by the feel of the feather. It had been Gyro's idea to start customizing how each arrow's fletching, feather, and cresting felt so Gosalyn could find each one by touch.

Pulling out an arrow, she verified it was the right one by the pale blue feather before she shouldered the plywood boarding up the entrance, which easily snapped in half from old age.

Carefully stepping into the warehouse, Gosalyn kept her breathing even as she listened for any disturbance as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. The icy cold was easy enough to follow, drawing Gosalyn farther and farther in. The temperature change lead her to a large room housing massive machinery, the bright blues and yellows of safety equipment dulled to dusty navy and rusty pale flax. Long aisles of steel machinery lined the length of the factory. It looked like a child's set of building blocks, long rectangles and circular cylinders lain out in straight lines, end to end.

Gosalyn had no idea how iron forging worked, so had no frame of reference as to what each piece of machinery did, but she felt very small and insignificant next to the steel beasts that could heat up hunks of iron to mold and manipulate into the great structures that had built St. Canard. Like the cargo ships rusting in the drained Bay. Or the disintegrating Audubon Bay Bridge.

The ghostly echoes of someone clattering with one of the machines shuddered down Gosalyn's spine, the empty echoes of a former lively workforce chilling her to the bone.

But also giving her a target.

Gripping her weapons all the tighter, Gosalyn slowly stepped down the length of the warehouse, eyes searching for the villain she knew she'd find.

And sure enough, Isis Vanderchill was standing at the end of one line of machinery, piling coal and wood into an empty mouth of steel. Where Isis had come across so much coal, Gosalyn would never know. Wood was a common enough commodity in the Negaverse, especially considering Negaduck's love for anything arson-related. But coal? Since mining had stopped decades ago, it had become a scarce resource, something only the wealthiest or the most ruthless could acquire.

Then again, Isis had never been desperate for money. Even in the midst of Negaduck's reign, she managed to maintain her monetary status.

And now she was shoveling coal in this warehouse, trying to light the… oven? Gosalyn was _way_ out of her element here.

But that was something she was getting used to.

Sucking down a few calming breaths, Gosalyn leaned back against a frigid metal wall, closed her eyes, and concentrated. Imagined a flash of yellow, an eternity of black, a shock of red. Negaduck appeared in her mind's eye, his eyes glinting in his anger, a scowl turning down his beak.

 _He_ belonged here. In the Forge. Amidst these silent steel beasts, threatening this villain within an inch of her life. Making sure she'd never come around here again.

Gosalyn couldn't be as imposing, could never achieve his level of intimidation.

But she had to try. Intimidation and threats were what these villains responded to. So that was what she had to use.

Stepping around the machine she'd been leaning against, Gosalyn approached her target. "I thought I'd made it clear last time," she said, modulating her voice to sound bored.

Isis Vanderchill whirled around, her icy dress stiff and unmoving, her eyes growing wide as they landed on Gosalyn.

"You aren't supposed to be here, Isis." Gosalyn raised an eyebrow, daring the villainess to argue.

Because it was what Negaduck would do.

"Can't blame a girl for wanting to warm up a bit," Isis simpered.

"Isn't it easier to stay warm below the surface?" Gosalyn wondered. "Where there's no weather. Or wind."

Isis pouted. "I'm _never_ warm enough."

Gosalyn shrugged, desperately trying to remain nonchalant and in charge. Like Negaduck would. "We made a deal. You stay underground until Negaduck arranges a mission for you."

"Well, that's just it, hon," Isis said, setting down her shovel and facing Gosalyn with a hungry expression. Gosalyn's grip shifted on her bow, ready to nock her arrow in a second. "It gets awfully lonely down in the tunnels of the Negaverse. Not many people to talk to."

"Isn't Moliarty down there?"

A look of disgust crossed Isis's face. "He's handsy."

Gosalyn grimaced at the thought, shaking her head to get the image out of her mind.

"Besides, he's not my type. Too pretentious and _so_ focused on his take over the world schemes. _I_ need attention, too."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" Gosalyn asked, her tone tinted with exhaustion.

At this rate, her routine check-in with the Fearsome Four would have to wait for another day.

Which she hated.

Gosalyn liked to keep a schedule. Tried to show her face in the Negaverse as frequently as she could, remind everyone that Negaduck would be returning. That they better not try anything too ambitious while he was away.

The Fearsome Four tended to require most of Gosalyn's attention. Because, try as she might, she wasn't Negaduck. They didn't respect _her_. It was only out of their fear of _Negaduck_ that they even sort of listened to her veiled threats.

Negaduck would _never_ have let them gain so much power if he were here. He'd have to run _a lot_ of interference once he returned since Gosalyn hadn't been successful at it.

But stuff like this, when a villain was where they weren't supposed to be, Gosalyn could handle. Not as well as Negaduck, but she could at least put someone back in their place when they were out of line.

"If you're going to be _pushy_ about it," Isis said, rolling her eyes. "It's been _terribly_ cold beneath the surface world lately, so I was thinking of how to warm myself up and I started thinking about that _handsome_ Darkwing Duck…."

Oh, it was weird.

Oh, _God_ , it was weird.

Gosalyn almost turned around and left, not even interested anymore in what Isis was doing, just not wanting to hear about how a villainess was using thoughts of her father to try and warm her frozen blood.

No, thank you.

But Gosalyn _did_ need to know why Isis had broken the rules so she could reinforce them.

Just… it wasn't going to stop being weird.

Refocusing, Gosalyn listened to Isis's poetic ramblings. "… so I was thinking that I'd come up and see if that handsome hunk of a duck had returned or not."

"Why would Darkwing come to the Negaverse?" Gosalyn said, wishing there was a way to use bleach on her brain. Between learning that Moliarty was handsy and that her father was used in lonely villainess's fantasies, she was reaching a limit she didn't even know she had.

"Not Darkwing, though the Negaverse would only be so lucky." Isis sighed, a soft look in her eyes. "I was talking about Negaduck."

"You…," Gosalyn blinked, "have a crush on Negaduck now?"

"Well, they look so similar, don't you think? They dress alike, just in different color schemes. They have same soulful eyes and a beak that could make a girl go weak in the knees."

How Isis had ever gotten close enough to Negaduck to know that his eyes were _soulful_ , Gosalyn wasn't sure, but she stopped the fantasies Isis was about to delve into.

"Look, no matter who you have a crush on, you have to stay underground."

Because the cold wind? The chill in the air? Courtesy of Isis. Which was why she had to stay underground until Negaduck came up with a mission for her. And, if she was as flirty with Negaduck as she was with Darkwing — and it looked like she was — then it was no wonder he rarely used her for any crimes.

"You can't stop our love!" Isis cried.

Gosalyn brought up a hand to massage her temple. "Which duck are you talking about now?"

"Well… you know, I've never thought about _picking_ one of them." Isis's expression softened into contemplation. "Darkwing was my first love, but Negaduck seems more rugged. And, besides, what girl doesn't love a bad boy?" Isis sighed with a dreamy smile on her beak. "On the other hand, Darkwing is so _sweet_ and we have dated before. So we have a history. But Negaduck would understand my evil tendencies and support my schemes…."

"Yeah, okay." Now confident that Isis had only been testing the chain of command and nothing more, Gosalyn nocked her arrow and fired it at the hem of Isis's dress. The canister of liquid nitrogen exploded and froze the dress further, causing a section of the hem to fall off and disintegrate into a thousand small shards.

Isis jumped and shrieked, reaching down to wipe away the liquid nitrogen, but seemed to think better of putting her icy hands on the stuff, so she ended up jumping up and down to get the rest of it off.

Gosalyn, in the meantime, grabbed another arrow and nocked it. "I won't warn you again; stay underground, Isis. If Negaduck needs you, he'll find you."

Isis glanced up at Gosalyn, something like respect shining in her eyes.

Not for Gosalyn, though. Not really.

Because she'd used Negaduck's methods of intimidation.

Gosalyn could never do this. Wasn't good at it.

But Negaduck was.

Isis nodded her acceptance of Gosalyn's terms before asking, "Just one question, hon. What if he doesn't come back?"

Gosalyn straightened and almost took a step back like she'd been slapped. But, instead, she drew her bow, aiming her arrow at Isis, a scowl reminiscent of Negaduck's on her face. "You really want to ask that when I have more liquid nitrogen arrows?"

Isis glanced at Gosalyn's bow, the arrow pointing at her, and then back to Gosalyn. "I think my wardrobe has suffered enough for one day."

Gosalyn stared at the villainess, not moving her weapon. "You gonna play by the rules?"

"Doesn't seem like I have much of a choice."

"No." Gosalyn smirked. "You don't."

"All right, Quiverwing. I'll go. But will you do something for me?" Isis sauntered forward, a sweet smile on her beak that Gosalyn didn't trust for a second. "If you see Negaduck before I do, will you give him a message?"

Um… what was she supposed to do _now_?

What would _Negaduck_ do?

For one thing, he'd never use a bow and arrow. He preferred his bombs, chainsaws, and guns.

So, if this was a _gun_ ….

He'd flick the safety off.

So, the equivalent here.

Gosalyn aimed her arrow for Isis's jugular, pulling the string even more taught. "You're pushing your luck."

Isis eyed the arrow dubiously. "Just be sure to send him down once you see him." She sauntered by Gosalyn, blowing the hero a kiss as she went. Gosalyn followed, her weapons at the ready as she trailed after Isis to make sure the villainess didn't try to pull anything else. But the frozen ne'er do well merely walked down the street to a manhole cover, lifted the steel, then disappeared down the chasm before dragging the cover back in place.

A thin layer of frost betrayed Isis's recent path down the street, but now that she was back where she was supposed to be, Gosalyn was sure the weather in the Negaverse would go back to normal.

Gosalyn tucked her arrow away in her quiver and holstered her bow, stepping back into the building. She scooped all of the coal into a nearby bucket and walked out, heading downtown to the train station.

Where a market had been set up in Negaduck's absence.

As much of a market as could be put together in this post-apocalyptic-type town.

Everything was bartered for, trading goods or talents for necessities since Negaduck had hoarded away the wealth of the city in several unknown locations. A few of the more ambitious villains had gone in search of these locations after Negaduck had disappeared, but hadn't had any luck. Not only had Negaduck picked his hiding places with precision and care, but there was less and less need for cash in the bartering economy that had quickly been established.

Besides, with Gosalyn constantly reminding everyone that the Lord of the Negaverse would return, no one wanted to tempt fate by stealing from him.

"Gosalyn?"

Couldn't she just have a simple visit to the Negaverse? Was that too much to ask?

Sighing, Gosalyn paused mid-step and turned with more a grimace than a smile on her beak. "Long time no see," she said.

"I'm surprised to see you," Christine acknowledged, a nod of her head as she folded her hands in front of her. The Friendly Four — NegaMegavolt, NegaLiquidator, NegaQuackerjack, and NegaBushroot — flanked Christine, dressed in police uniforms that were dyed in Darkwing Duck colors. Christine, too, was dressed in this Negaverse version of police uniform, a badge sparkling on her chest.

Really?

Christine was _surprised_ to see her dopplegänger here?

It wasn't like it was a _secret,_ Gosalyn's ascension to the Negaverse throne.

If Christine spent a few hours with the Negaverse citizens she professed to protect instead of hunting down villains (who would never take her as a serious threat), she'd have heard that Gosalyn had been nominated and unanimously voted in as the Negaverse's ruler in the Masked Menace's absence.

 _She was at Negaduck's home, searching for clues as to what universe he had disappeared to, a name or a time in history, anything. But Negaduck had kept that part of his life a secret, even from the confines of his house. Upset at finding no details on which universe to start her search in, Gosalyn had left. After wrestling the still broken door closed behind her, she'd spun and came to an abrupt halt on the porch of Avian Way._

 _Quackerjack. Megavolt. Liquidator. Bushroot and Spike. Steelbeak. Ammonia Pine. Ample Grime. Hoards of F.O.W.L. Eggmen. F.O.W.L. High Command. Jambalaya Jake and Gumbo. Tuskernini. Moliarty. Phineas Sharp. Splatter Phoenix. Bugmaster. Dr. Slug. Isis Vanderchill. Camille Chameleon. Liliput Gooney. Chronoduck. One-Shot. Cat-tankerous. Suff-rage. Paddywhack. … It seemed that all the villains Gosalyn had ever come across were there._

 _A hush had dropped over the crowd as she'd turned to face them. Her fingers had itched to grab her bow, to pull out a few arrows, but she hadn't moved, just had observed the hoard of evil before her. Watched for inconsistencies. A first move. Even a shared glance that could've betrayed who the leader of the gathering had been._

 _Instead, all the villains had dropped onto one knee, and had removed hats and other headgear as they'd bowed their heads._

 _And that had been… unexpected._

 _"Quiverwing," Megavolt had volunteered, still keeping his head bowed, his plug headgear clutched to his chest, "the Negaverse looks to you."_

 _Gasping in air that had suddenly rushed out of her lungs, Gosalyn had shaken her head, holding up her hands in surrender. "No, thanks."_

 _"But it's yours," Bushroot had piped up._

 _"Well, I don't want it." Gosalyn had shrugged._

 _"You were Negaduck's partner. The Negaverse is yours whether you want it or not." Quackerjack had sounded irritated. More than usual._

 _"This—" Gosalyn had faltered, staring out at the scores of villains, all looking to her for leadership. "This isn't mine," she'd reiterated. "It's Negaduck's."_

 _"He's gone, isn't he?" someone had asked._

 _"No!" Gosalyn had shot back, her anger causing all the villains to cast their eyes down immediately. She'd taken a deep breath, steadied herself, before she'd continued in a gentler tone. "No. He's not gone. Negaduck will reappear when you least expect him to. And he won't be too happy to discover that you handed the crown to someone else."_

 _"What do we do in the meantime?" someone had asked. Maybe Moliarty. The voice had been particularly whiny._

 _Gosalyn had sighed as she'd surveyed them all. "Wait for him to return. And don't do anything until he's told you to do it." With that, she'd spun on her heel, her cape twirling out behind her as she'd strode down the street towards downtown._

Of course, Gosalyn hadn't been able to abandon the Negaverse. It had been Negaduck's home; it was an extension of him. Over the passing months and years, Gosalyn had taken some of the control that had been given to her, keeping the villains in check and allowing a more stable society to form amidst the chaos.

Electricity buzzed through the inhabited areas, clean water had been siphoned into a few of the undamaged pipelines, and each square of land had their own leader, someone who made big decisions or would solve problems. Gosalyn kept a careful eye on those who'd been given power; she wasn't about to have another mafia situation on her hands, like the Negaverse days of old, even predating Negaduck.

So, why Christine was _surprised_ to see Gosalyn was anyone's guess. But it wasn't like Christine lived in the city where she could keep tabs on everyone or to try and help them. She was still living on the outskirts, aggressively trying to build her utopia outside the city limits.

"I could say the same to you." Gosalyn raised one shoulder in half a shrug.

Confusion crossed over Christine's face. "I visit St. Canard all the time."

"Not this deep in the city," Gosalyn pointed out.

Maybe Christine did visit the city, maybe she did jump over the cracks in the asphalt and weave through the lines of cars rusted over in the middle of the streets.

But Gosalyn didn't think so.

Even if Christine _did_ do all of that, she clearly didn't go any farther than Breakdown Block, the section of streets and buildings that had been most heavily affected by Negaduck's wrath over the years. This circle of cityscape that surrounded the inner city crumbled when you looked at it wrong.

Breakdown Block had come to serve as the great divide. Villains lived in between the city limits and Breakdown; the citizens of the Negaverse inhabited the city from Breakdown inward. Sometimes the grass really is greener.

And Gosalyn would bet her quiver that Christine didn't even know that anything existed past Breakdown Block.

But, Gosalyn really didn't want to get in an argument with Christine. So, she nodded in the direction of the Forge. "I took care of Isis Vanderchill. We shouldn't be seeing her around for awhile."

"Isis?" NegaMegavolt cocked his head to the side.

"Wasn't she was banished to the sewers and underground tunnels?" NegaBushroot asked, glancing at his fellow Friendly Four companions.

NegaLiquidator nodded. "She freezes anything she touches," he said with a shudder.

"The city couldn't survive in a year-round winter," NegaQuackerjack added.

"Well," Gosalyn interrupted, raising her voice to be heard, "she surfaced today. I'm sure she was just trying to see if she could take control of the city, but I sent her back underground."

Christine watched Gosalyn carefully, a line appearing between her brows. "Thank you. I appreciate your help, but we've got this St. Canard under control. You can, and really should, return to your own."

Gosalyn, still not interested in an argument, just nodded. "Sure." Saluting the Friendly Four, she turned on her heel and walked towards Breakdown, intent on bringing the coal to the market. Someone would find a use for it. Someone who was not Isis Vanderchill. Or Christine.

"And Gosalyn?" Christine said, her tone clipped. Sighing, Gosalyn turned around with an expectant expression on her face. "I'd appreciate it if you stayed away from the Negaverse. It'll just confuse everyone if you keep showing up while we're trying to set up a stable society."

Oh, she wanted to tell Christine everything. That she was intimately familiar with the crumbling Negaverse. Knew what streets were unusable and which were the fastest to get her home. Helped the normal citizens set up a steady lifestyle. That people either didn't know who Christine was because they never saw her, or they laughed when she was brought up in conversation because no one took her seriously.

Instead, Gosalyn just said, "Okay."

"Does… does that mean you'll cooperate?" Christine asked. "I thought you'd put up more of a fight."

"People change." Pointing over her shoulder, vaguely past Breakdown, Gosalyn said, "I'll be on my way home."

Christine studied her for a moment before nodding. "I appreciate it. I just… these villains know you from your time with Negaduck. And if you're here all the time, they won't take me seriously, you know?"

"Oh, I know," Gosalyn said, trying hard to keep the sarcasm from her voice. She wasn't sure she succeeded, but Christine had never been good with sarcasm, so she was probably in the clear.

Smiling sweetly, Christine waved at Gosalyn, clearly dismissing her. Gosalyn bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing before she turned around, climbing her way through Breakdown Block.

The train station wasn't far and within a few moments, Gosalyn saw its high rooftop and sloping archways. The guards stationed outside nodded to her in greeting as she entered, rifles slung across their bodies to keep the villains of the Negaverse out.

The market was as crowded as ever, stalls built from scorched wood and rusting nails lining the circular interior, creating a circle of merchandise with a large open section in the middle for people to mingle and socialize. Sometimes, there was entertainment; a musician or a juggling act. A few instances, inventors would show off their latest creation, eager to swap it for some valuable goods.

Gosalyn nodded to a few people who waved to her, but she made her way up to the second level without talking to anyone. Walking past the additional guards stationed on the upper floor, she found Max Goof — NegaMax Goof she _should_ say — sitting behind a desk, fiddling with some mechanical instrument. He was as attractive here as he was in other universes; long dark hair falling into his soft brown eyes.

It surprised Gosalyn not at all that he'd risen to power in the Negaverse. He was an advocate for equal rights and wanted the best for everyone; it made sense that he'd been elected to govern the Market. He'd bartered for the guards to stay on duty around the clock, protecting the most populated area from the more power-hungry villains and making sure any small gangs that might form wouldn't be able to come in and cause any problems. And if an argument broke out, he was called in, his talent for fair trade coming in handy to know when someone was being swindled. NegaMax ran a tight ship, but no one was taken advantage of, people were able to create inventions to better the lives of others, and artists sold their work here. It was a kind of neutral ground; everyone was welcome and no one caused issues.

NegaMax glanced up and smiled when he saw her, standing and coming out from behind his desk. "Quiverwing," he greeted, extending out a hand to shake hers.

"Max," she said, heat rising in her cheeks as she took ahold of his hand. It didn't seem to matter what universe she was in, Max had the same affect on her. "Isis Vanderchill was trying to push her way up to the surface world. Caught her trying to light a fire down by the Forge."

NegaMax raised an eyebrow. "I assume you put a stop to that."

"Well, I have a bucket of coal," she held it out to him, "so I'll let you draw your own conclusions."

He smiled causing her knees to weaken as he took the coal from her. "We appreciate you looking out for us."

Gosalyn shrugged. "Thought someone might find some use for that," she nodded at the bucket.

"I'll probably just put it in the community fund. Give it out to those who really need it. Wanna see Tank's latest invention?" Max asked, motioning back to his desk where the oddly-shaped machine still sat. "I was trying to see how it worked before I let him try to pitch it to everyone else."

"I don't have the time."

NegaMax nodded in understanding, handing the bucket to one of the nearby guards. "Still looking for Negaduck?"

"He's out there."

Somewhere.

He _had_ to be.

"What dimension you headed to next?" Max asked.

"Whatever universe is past that 1940's one," Gosalyn said. "I met an archeologist there."

NegaMax smiled knowingly. "But not Negaduck?"

"Not Negaduck. Had fun looking for an idol in the Indian jungle, though."

"You're still pushing forward, then? Not revisiting old dimensions in case he's shown up in one of them?"

Gosalyn groaned. "Don't tell me that. I've been hoping he's somewhere I _haven't_ looked, not shown up somewhere I've already been."

NegaMax chuckled. "Then don't listen to me. I know you're doing all that you can and more."

She nodded, hoping that was the case. That she hadn't found Negaduck yet because she hadn't found the right universe. Not because she'd missed something.

But, of course, she could have. She could have been in the right universe and just not picked up on that one detail that would betray Negaduck's presence.

The scope of her search stretched out before her, reaching levels of impossibility and she had to remember to breathe so it wouldn't crush whatever hope she'd managed to gather.

There _were_ universes she liked more than others. Ones she'd felt more at home in.

Maybe that was a clue in itself. Maybe she needed to pay attention to _those_. She'd been able to trust her gut a lot on this search, after all. Maybe it had been trying to tell her something.

The first universe she'd ever visited on her own had been one she'd immediately felt comfortable in, even with its pristine clothes and strict social rules.

She could go back there.

Check in.

See if she'd missed anything.

Not to mention, it had been a while.

She kind of missed it.

Smiling up at her companion, Gosalyn said, "Thanks, Max. I'll check back later, yeah? See how everyone's doing."

He nodded. "Everyone likes seeing you. Whenever you have the time."

Gosalyn smiled, holding out her hand and NegaMax easily grabbed ahold, shaking it. "Until next time."

NegaMax nodded. "I hope you find him."

"Do you?"

Gosalyn knew he didn't. They'd had many an argument over this.

But it seemed Max wasn't willing to argue, because he just shrugged. "Not really. But if it gets that frown off your face, I guess it'll be worth it."

Gosalyn had occasionally wondered what Negaduck would make of her new set up of the Negaverse. She liked to think he'd like it, support all that she'd done, but there was no way to know for sure.

The only way she'd find out was when she brought him home and he saw it for himself.

"See you later, Max."

He saluted her before retuning to his desk.

Making her way to the Bakery, where she parked her bike, Gosalyn studied the Negaverse as she went, really looking at what was different since Negaduck had disappeared, wondering if he'd like it.

Would he approve of the division between villains and citizens?

He'd _love_ the Breakdown; he'd probably set up a hideout there. He so enjoyed reveling in the destruction of the city.

But would he like the artistic murals going up on the buildings?

Would he like how each holiday was now celebrated in full, not just Christmas and Halloween?

Would he like that people were starting to live in comfort with clean water and working electricity?

She'd just have to find him and ask.

Gosalyn wrote down her questions in her notebook before jumping onto her motorcycle, one she'd found and outfitted for her own personal use here in the Negaverse, and barreled down the decrepit highways to NegaDuckburg. To the Dimension Door, the portal Gyro had built for her to explore all the various parallel universes.

The Door tended to appear in the same place — just outside of Duckburg — in every dimension, and the Negaverse was no exception.

The day Gosalyn had found the doorway to the Negaverse within her own portal — not the Bakery's — had been a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. Not only was it another universe she cross off her list of possibilities, but now she didn't need to travel to the Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery in order to check in on the Negaverse anymore. She could just visit Duckburg, find the doorway that led to the Negaverse, and step through before she chose her next doorway to search for Negaduck.

Gosalyn stepped out of the Negaverse and glanced up the winding spiral staircase that led to an endless amount of doorways, stretching up past her line of sight and illuminated by the swirling colors of dimension jumping.

Normally, she'd ascend. Go to the next doorway that didn't have any marks on it. She'd made notes on each doorway, reminding herself what was behind each and to keep track of the ones she'd investigated already.

Today, she descended.

To the 20th century universe, the first universe she'd visited by herself after Negaduck's disappearance.

She wanted to see if Negaduck really _wasn't_ there. To silence that doubtful voice in the back of her mind.

 _Then_ she could start visiting new universes again.


	4. Did I Make The Most Of Loving You

The placement of the portal in each universe was the wild card Gosalyn always had to figure out first; seeing where she ended up set the tone for the rest of her time in that world.

Most of the portal doors resided on the outskirts of Duckburg. Like in her own universe, or in the Negaverse.

In this universe, set in the early 1900s, Duckburg existed only as a province name. A small location on a much larger map.

St. Canard was similar; a small town sheltered by the countryside.

And a small abandoned cottage in the woods with ivy creeping up the sides was the portal location.

Gosalyn had been able to use the cottage to her advantage, keeping her time specific clothing tucked away in the dusty wardrobes. She'd managed to scrounge up some garment bags to keep everything sealed away because the Mallards in this universe were wealthy.

English Upperclass wealthy.

Owned a fully staffed estate and the village nearby wealthy.

Having the daughter of the house show up in dusty moth-eaten clothes was simply not an option.

Glancing out through the window of the abandoned cottage, Gosalyn tied a lilac ribbon in her hair, securing her long locks in a low ponytail. She'd never gotten the hang of styling hair. If she ended up staying for dinner, she'd need to have Clovis, the maid who looked after Lady Gosalyn — her counterpart in this universe — style it. But for now, the low loose style would do.

Seeing no one strolling through the woods, Gosalyn stepped outside and began walking purposefully through the trees toward the Mallard estate. Crossing over the perfectly manicured lawns of Avian Abbey, she kept her eyes peeled for anyone, an excuse at the ready and wary of seeing her double.

None of the gardeners seemed to be out, or at least not on this part of the estate. None of the other servants or family members were outside, either, so Gosalyn was able to walk all the way up to the doors without being observed.

She didn't bother calling for a servant as she walked through the front door; she hadn't put on a coat, hat, or gloves, and if anyone caught her coming in from outside in that state of undress, they'd ask questions. And she couldn't very well claim to have forgotten them; Lady Gosalyn would never do such a thing.

Before heading upstairs, where Cummings — Negaduck in this universe — was most likely to be, Gosalyn poked her head into the massive library which sat adjacent to the front hall. Seeing it was empty, she snagged a book from the shelves, giving herself a decent cover story for how her day had been spent should anyone ask.

Fisting the material of her skirt — because it was the early 20th century; all girls wore dresses and heels while boys wore suits and pocket watches — she mounted the stairs, heading down the gallery to Lord Canard's bedroom. Cummings would likely be in there, tidying everything and preparing the Lord's dinner outfit. Making sure it was pressed, neat, and spotless.

Except Cummings wasn't. In Lord Canard's bedroom.

Which meant he was down in the servant's hall. Mending a tear in a piece of clothing. Polishing boots. Doing the laundry.

She didn't have any issues going down there, but she still hadn't figured out where Lady Gosalyn was. Gosalyn had to find Cummings first and foremost to learn the locations of each member of the family.

Because if _Lady Gosalyn_ was traveling abroad or visiting friends for a few nights, then how could _Gosalyn_ explain her presence? Say she'd wanted to come home early?

No.

Because Lady Gosalyn would _eventually_ come home. Then the staff would ask questions. The family would be suspicious.

It was always better to roam the house when Lady Gosalyn was nearby. More dangerous, yes, because Gosalyn could run into herself, but then the staff wouldn't be suspicious seeing Gosalyn around the estate.

There were a lot of details to these types of visits.

Seeing the bell pull near Lord Canard's bed, Gosalyn walked over to it and tugged down. Cummings was the only servant who would answer a call from Lord Canard's room; he'd be up here in a few moments, rolling his eyes when he saw her and asking how long she was going to be staying _this time_.

Gosalyn sat in a high-backed arm chair near the fireplace, knowing Cummings would be able to explain her presence to the others if she was found.

Then, after confirming that it was safe to wander, Gosalyn could look for Negaduck again. Make sure there was no stone unturned. Examine all the details of this universe to make sure he really _wasn't_ anywhere.

When the door opened a few minutes later, Gosalyn sat up straight with a smile on her face. But that was quickly wiped off when she saw the butler of the house — Taurus Bulba — enter the room instead.

Bulba was _a servant_ here, she reminded herself. Not a master criminal. He'd even made her laugh on her last visit. _This_ Bulba meant Gosalyn no harm at all.

She rose to her feet and raised her head high as Bulba glanced over her with some surprise in his gaze.

"Oh, my lady. I was expecting his lordship…."

"And I was expecting Cummings." She gripped the book behind her back, eyeing Bulba.

 _Rule #1: Never forget that you are in charge in this universe._

 _Rule #2: Don't apologize for anything._

Cummings had always been a stickler for the rules.

At the mention of the valet's name, Bulba seemed to deflate, a sadness creeping into his gaze. "Is that why you've returned, my lady?"

Deciding to play along — she'd clearly been discovered returning from somewhere ahead of schedule and was standing in a room that wasn't hers — Gosalyn nodded. "It is. I would appreciate you not letting anyone know that I have come back."

Bulba bowed his head. "Of course. If you will follow me, my lady, I will take you to Cummings."

And that wasn't foreboding _at all_.

Why couldn't Cummings come to _her_?

But she just nodded and followed Bulba out of the room and down the hall. None of the other servants were scurrying around the house, cleaning, laying fires, or preparing for incoming visitors. The silence of the estate descended on Gosalyn's shoulders as she walked to the bachelor's corridor. The eery stillness smothered her until even her heels clicking softly on the carpets seemed like an intrusion.

She'd been too distracted when she'd first come inside, too eager to find Cummings to notice that no one was around.

That the house seemed oddly empty.

The foreboding that had started clenching at her stomach when Bulba offered to take Gosalyn _to_ Cummings sank like a stone, heavy in her gut.

Coming to a halt at one of the doorways, Bulba looked back at Gosalyn expectantly. She must have glanced up at him with a question in her gaze because he answered, "His lordship had him moved here yesterday, my lady."

Gosalyn grit her teeth to stop all the questions that wanted to pour out and nodded. With an understanding smile, Bulba reached forward and opened the door.

It was dark inside.

The curtains had been drawn, blocking out the sunlight.

Some candles were lit and sitting on the chest of drawers, their flames flickering weakly as the breeze from the hall wafted in.

From inside, she heard the fait pop and hiss of a fire in the hearth.

Swallowing down the unease that had risen into her throat and was trying to choke her, Gosalyn gripped the book in her hands and slowly walked in, eyes darting around the room for answers.

Cummings was lying on the bed, blankets tucked around him precisely, his arms resting at his sides. He was wearing some sort of night shirt and his face looked ashen. But she wasn't sure if that was due to the low lighting or because he was ill.

He didn't stir as she stepped into the room and Gosalyn looked back to Bulba for answers.

The butler loomed in the doorway, clearly uneasy about entering the room. "Wounded in battle, my lady. The doctors have done all they can. He arrived here yesterday."

"Not to the hospital?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper as she glanced back at Cummings.

He looked small in that large bed.

"Lord Canard asked that Cummings be brought here. He thought it would be more comfortable for his final days."

"Thank you, Bulba," Gosalyn said with a terse nod. "I'll stay with him."

"Of course, my lady. Shall I inform his lordship of your return?"

"Not yet. I'm sure I'll see him soon enough." Gosalyn nodded her dismissal to Bulba who bowed his head and pulled the door shut behind him.

And it was as if all the air in the room was sucked out with it, Gosalyn desperately trying to catch her breath as she studied Cummings in the warm light of the fire.

She hadn't realized World War One had started in this universe. But it had been some time since her last visit; she should've anticipated this.

But not him.

Not Cummings.

He'd been her very first friend in her multiverse travels.

Through his wry sense of humor and low tolerance for pretty much everything, he had unwittingly taught her all she needed to know when traveling to other dimensions.

She always had to find her family first; find out who her father was within the society.

Learn who _she_ was.

Absorb the rules.

Dress the part.

Act like she belonged.

And _then_ search for Negaduck.

Cummings had even gone so far as to begrudgingly teach her how to eat like a lady, how to hold herself as if she had years of etiquette to back it up, how to talk and behave towards others with grace, poise, and manners.

He'd shown her how her counterpart acted so she could be a perfect replica.

Gasping in another gulp of air, Gosalyn walked over to the desk and set the book down. She'd been gripping it so desperately, she was slightly surprised to not see the outlines of her fingers imprinted on the leather.

Pulling out the chair, she dragged it to the bedside, her eyes on Cummings's face. Now that she was at his side, she was able to hear the wheeze of each inhale. See how worn and drawn his face was.

Tears stinging her eyes, she all but collapsed into the chair, desperate for there to be some way for her to help. Wishing she was trained in the medical field. That she could transport him to her universe. Take him to a hospital and save him with the miracles of modern medicine.

But suddenly being somewhere with advanced technology would likely shock him and the trip intended to save him would end up being even more detrimental. And, if he somehow survived the trip, then trying to explain his recovery to a household that was so set in this time and its rules would have been nearly impossible.

Hearing a deep wheeze from Cummings, Gosalyn glanced up and saw a grimace creasing his face, his eyelids starting to flutter open. A rough cough tumbled out of his beak and Gosalyn shot to her feet, grabbing the glass of water that was stationed on the beside table. She wove her fingers through the feathers behind his head, helping him lean forward to suck down a few small sips.

As he settled back into the pillows, his eyes opened, revealing familiar blue irises that gazed up at her blearily. Confusion furrowed his brow and he moved, trying to get his arms underneath him to sit up. Gosalyn set the glass back in its place and reached forward to help, but he grunted a low curse, so she withdrew and resumed her seat. Even as she saw him struggle to sit up, she couldn't help it; she smiled at him.

Once Cummings saw that, he rolled his eyes heavenward and fell back on his pillows, any attempt at propriety gone. "Oh. It's you."

"Thought I was Lady Gosalyn?" she asked, not bothering with the speech patterns that he'd taught her. He knew who she really was. No use in pretending.

Cummings settled more firmly into the pillows. "If not for the atrocity that is your hair and the obvious affection on your face, I would have thought you two the same, yes."

"I will take that as a compliment."

"Then I did not say it correctly."

Gosalyn's smile spread into a grin. But as she watched him try to get comfortable, it slid away as a concerned frown replaced it. "Can I help you?"

"I am far beyond that point."

Cummings had always spoken the truth with Gosalyn. Maybe it was because she'd always been honest with him. But it was probably due to the fact that he was forced to lie and show gentility daily when he really wanted to display hostility. He was able to use her as a way to get his aggression out.

Because she didn't mind when he was rude or insufferable.

Because she could be just as sarcastic and honest with him.

Gosalyn liked to imagine that Cummings respected her, but she didn't know.

And now was not the time to ask.

Not when he was….

Suddenly needing something to do, Gosalyn rose and walked over to the washboard, pouring water out of the pitcher and into the porcelain basin.

Cummings heaved a sigh that ended in a cough. "There is nothing to be done. Do not exhaust yourself for nothing."

Grabbing one of the clean linen cloths nearby, Gosalyn walked back over to the bed. She set the basin of water on the bedside table and dropped the cloth into the water. "It's not nothing."

"You are not the first to assume you can be my savior." Another cough burst out of his beak and Gosalyn held up the glass of water for him again. He took it, gulping down the rest of it, before handing it back to her.

"Is there somewhere else you want to go?" Gosalyn asked, sitting beside him again, eyes watching his pinched face. "Somewhere you'd be more comfortable?"

He loosed a dark laugh. "If such a place existed, I would not reach it in time." He glanced around the room, contempt in his gaze. "This will have to do."

"I'll take you," Gosalyn offered, sitting forward and leaning her elbows on the edge of the bed. "Tell me where—"

"I have nowhere to call my own," he muttered bitterly. "No living relatives, no friends to visit, no land or sacred place to see one last time. All I have is this house. The only people I talk to are the servants downstairs and the masters I serve. The only foreign land I have visited has been a battle ground and grand hotels where I was given the smallest of quarters behind the grandeur for the comfort of those with a greater position. So, forgive me, miss, if I am upset that I have seen no one and done nothing and have run out of time to gather experience."

Tears stinging her eyes again, Gosalyn turned to the beside table and dunked the cloth under the water before pulling it above the surface, taking some comfort in squeezing the droplets out. She didn't even know why she'd brought the basin over here. Just needed something to do with her hands. Something to distract herself.

Folding the cloth precisely into a small rectangle, she glanced at Cummings to see his eyes shut tight, his hands balled into fists at his sides, the wheeze of his breath haggard and sharp against the silence.

Leaning forward, she gently placed the cloth on his brow, not knowing if he _really_ needed it.

"Technically, you've met me," she said.

He opened his eyes, his gaze fixing on her face. She smiled weakly at him. "I'm from very far away and you've met me."

He rolled his eyes. "You are a version of Lady Gosalyn. I had already met you in some fashion."

"You wound me, sir," Gosalyn said, removing the cloth from his forehead and dunking it back in the water. "I thought I was original. And now you tell me that I am _just like_ the Lady Gosalyn."

"You… you are different. But you _look_ like her," Cummings corrected, something besides self-pity shining in his gaze.

"I do?" Gosalyn asked, pitching her voice high in false surprise.

"Do not be obstinate."

"That's what I'm best at."

This.

This was what she had missed so desperately since Negaduck had gone.

Banter. Witticisms. Clever retorts and biting comments.

She could banter with anyone, really, but Negaduck was so _easy_ to talk to. Even in this alternate version, Gosalyn felt comfortable around him. Was at ease enough to ask questions and demand answers. Willing to push the envelope and know when she'd gone too far.

Because even though this was Drakey Cummings, he was still _Negaduck_. He was bad tempered, foul mouthed, obsessive, self-conscious, stubborn, and she'd loved him immediately.

True to form, Cummings had been highly skeptical of her when they'd first met; Negaduck never trusted easily, not even in parallel universes. But Cummings had been comfortable around her from the start. There was a familiarity between them that they both had sensed.

"There was an explosion," Cummings said, eyes focused on the fire.

Gosalyn fished the cloth out of the water, ringing it dry. "You don't have to—"

"I-I want…." He cleared his throat as Gosalyn folded the cloth into a rectangle again. "I was tossed about more than anything. I think I hit my head, but I…. I remember waking up in the mud and the rain, some sort of gas floating in the air. I lost consciousness again and, when I came to, it was to a field doctor telling me there was nothing they could do and did I want to go home?" Cummings hadn't moved, his eyes still focused on the dying embers. Gosalyn held the square of damp cloth in her hand, also unable to move.

"I told him I had no home to return to and he suggested the hospital near Avian Abbey. I did not argue. When his lordship heard of my arrival, how I would be unable to return to service, he arranged for me to come here. Stay in this room.

"I have managed to rest, but every time I wake, I wonder if it will be my last. I focus on an object before I drift off and think, 'This could be the last thing I look at.' And it is a damn shame, miss, to realize that while you are in the only place you have called home, you will be spending your last moments on earth in a room you never even visited."

Gosalyn dropped the cloth back in the basin, the warm damp moisture having only succeeded in getting her hands wet. Probably leaking down onto her skirt, too, but that didn't matter. She sat on the edge of the mattress, aching to reach out, to grab his hand, but she quieted the urge.

"Do you want to be in your own room?" she asked quietly.

Cummings released a rough cough before inhaling deeply. "Let his lordship think he did me a kindness."

Smiling even with the sting of tears pricking her eyes, Gosalyn did reach out and grab ahold of Cummings's hand then. Wove her fingers through his with an ease that surprised her.

Cummings looked down at their joined hands before tightening his grip. "Will… would you stay?" he asked, his voice soft and unsure.

Feeling a tear slide down her cheek, Gosalyn shifted to lie down beside him, one hand still firmly entangled with his. "Until the end," she promised, choking on the words.

She felt Cummings sigh before he said, "This is highly untoward, miss. If someone were to come into this room…."

"I'll make no apologies because I'm more important than they are."

She felt a chuckle rumble through his chest, a rough cough punctuating the end. "I have nothing more to teach you."

Gosalyn wanted to deny it, to say there was so much more she needed to learn, but he was right.

Her first friend in her travels. The one who had taught her so much, who had mentored her and shown her how to survive in this universe was leaving.

Another version of Negaduck was leaving her.

She couldn't save him.

Couldn't make him stay.

She'd failed again.

What was it about her that made her loved ones leave? Her parents. Her grandfather. Negaduck. Now Cummings.

The logical side of her brain was telling her it wasn't her fault. That she couldn't have controlled any of it. Her parents had died. Her grandfather had been murdered. Negaduck had _chosen_ to sacrifice himself. Cummings had been injured in war.

None of it was her fault.

She _knew_ that.

But she didn't _believe_ it.

Not really.

She should have been able to stop this. To fight harder, to say the right thing, to do _something_ to prevent it. She shouldn't be lying on a bed, waiting for Cummings to…. She should be out in the world, looking for some way to make him better.

But she was afraid to move. Afraid to leave. Because what if _he_ left _her_ before she got back?

And he had asked her to stay.

She'd always do what Negaduck — any version of him — asked of her.

Even if her chest was tight at the thought.

Even if she was struggling to draw breath with the size of the lump in her throat.

Even if her mind was railing against doing _nothing_ —

"Where you come from," Cummings said, breaking the silence and Gosalyn's thoughts, "is there a version of me?"

Gosalyn smiled amidst her tears, her own Negaduck materializing in her head with his brightly colored costume and a sneer on his face. "There is."

"And you are friends with him?"

"He never believed it, but yes, we were. Are."

"Tell me about him."

Gosalyn considered his request. "It's a very… complicated story."

"Of course. I am so _very_ busy and have a great deal that needs done. Thank you for your consideration, miss," Cummings remarked, his tone laced with sarcasm.

Huffing out a laugh, Gosalyn settled against Cummings's side. "Where shall I begin?"

"At the beginning, naturally. Have you never told a story before?"

"Not this one." Gosalyn sighed, gathering her thoughts. "Well… I live in my own city of St. Canard. It's very different from yours; a busy town, more like London than the small village you know. My father and I are crime fighters. Like the police but a freelanced version. We fight villains, people much more dangerous than your average criminal and Negaduck is one of those criminals. He was the most dangerous. The one we fought more than the others, who gave us the biggest challenges."

"I take it I am Negaduck? In this world?" Cummings asked.

"Yes. You call yourself Negaduck."

He huffed. "Seems a bit dramatic."

Gosalyn chuckled. "That shouldn't surprise you."

Cummings grumbled something before settling into the pillows and Gosalyn continued her story, detailing how she and Negaduck had started their partnership.

From all the way in the beginning with the Duckburg operation, how it had been a horrible failure because the Fearsome Four had decided to stage a coup. How Gosalyn had betrayed Negaduck's trust, giving the details of the op to her father. But how Negaduck had saved her life when Quackerjack had tried to drown her in Audubon Bay anyway. And, after all had been said and done, Negaduck had decided to give Gosalyn a second chance; let her try and be partners with him again.

Which led to their unlikely — and wildly successful — partnership. She detailed how she'd helped Negaduck take full control of the Negaverse and the villains there.

How the two of them had been separated by Stellar's plan to take the Negaverse for himself, throwing Negaduck in jail and loosing the Negaverse villains onto St. Canard. How Gosalyn had tried to fight them all by herself. How Darkwing had figured out the details of their partnership and had busted Negaduck out of jail to help Gosalyn. How, after rescuing her from the Negaverse villains, Negaduck had sacrificed himself to keep Gosalyn safe from Stellar, sent them both away to a distant universe Gosalyn didn't know the name of.

How Gosalyn had started searching for Negaduck in all and any universe, desperate to find him and bring him home because it wasn't _fair_ that he had finally gotten something that he'd been fighting for, only to have it ripped away so suddenly.

At some point during her narrative, Cummings fell asleep, but Gosalyn kept talking. Told the whole story. She'd never done that before. After betraying Negaduck initially, giving away secrets that had not been hers to reveal, she'd been gun-shy about telling anyone too much about her partnership with the Masked Menace.

But this was Negaduck. In another universe, sure, but surely it was okay to tell _him_ all the details.

Not to mention, he wouldn't tell them to anyone else because he was….

Anyway.

The low light of the room made it harder and harder to keep her eyes open. And with the warm near presence of Cummings calming her, it was really only a matter of time before she, too, dozed off.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

A hand on her shoulder brought her back to the room. The candles had burnt out, the fire was little more than embers, and it was now completely dark on the other side of the curtains.

Gosalyn blinked awake, bringing up a hand to wipe the rest of the sleep from her face, wishing she could turn over and fall asleep once more.

Peering up at who'd woken her, Gosalyn caught sight of her father. Lord Canard, to be exact. Her father would never wear such elaborately tailored suits. He was peering down at her with a dull sadness in his eyes and Gosalyn remembered why she was lying on a bed in a desolately chilled room.

Gosalyn set her jaw as she said, "I promised him I wouldn't leave."

"A promise you fulfilled, my dear." Lord Canard glanced over where Cummings lie. "He is gone."

Gone?

Gosalyn glanced over to Cummings, saw the grey in his features and the absolute stillness of his limbs. Their hands had detangled at some point in the night and his lie on the sheets beside him, palm facing up and fingers uncurled.

No.

No, he couldn't be.

She'd promised — she'd _promised_ — that she wouldn't leave him. That he wouldn't be alone.

He hadn't heard the end of her story. Had he heard the part where Negaduck had redeemed himself? And all on his own. He'd found strength and determination. Enough to change his life.

Had he known that she was proud of him? So amazingly, wondrously proud for all he'd done and all he had yet to do?

"Cummings?" she asked, sitting up and touching his shoulder. Even through his sleeve, she could feel the cold stiffness beneath and she reared back as the horror of it slid down her spine. If it wasn't for Lord Canard's hands catching her, Gosalyn would have slid off the bed and crashed to the floor. But he helped her stand as she studied Cummings.

"I didn't… I don't even know when he…." Gosalyn brought up a hand and covered her beak, willing the words to stay in. She shouldn't be saying anything. Not in the quiet stillness of the room. It was wrong somehow, to keep going on. To keep moving forward when he could not.

Lord Canard wrapped an arm around her shoulders and guided her from the room.

"No, I have to stay with him," Gosalyn said, reaching out to the bed. "I promised—"

"You have no debt to pay," Lord Canard said softly, his grip turning to iron as he led her out into the hall. "You held up your end of the bargain."

"But I didn't," Gosalyn said, hearing her voice crack as a sob loosed from her chest, struggling against Lord Canard as he ushered her into an adjoining room.

"I didn't tell him the end of the story. He doesn't know how I feel. He can't leave… he can't…. He can't be _gone_."

Closing the door behind them, Lord Canard sat Gosalyn on the unmade bed, crouching down before her. "He is, my dear. And I am so very sorry. There is nothing you could have done to stop it. This was out of anyone's hands."

Gosalyn looked down at Lord Canard, those kind blue eyes looking up at her with such sadness and understanding.

Her father.

In this universe, this was her _father_.

She stilled and listened, her eyes locked onto his.

"And I am sure that whatever you wanted Cummings to hear, the end to whatever story you were telling him, that he knew already. He is…." Lord Canard inhaled sharply, a small smile pulling the corners of his beak up. "He was awfully perceptive. And he had a fondness for you. I am telling you this with absolute certainty: _he knew_."

The words washed over Gosalyn, waking her other senses, dulling the grief for a moment as she recalled where she was. Who she was supposed to be.

 _Rule #2: Don't apologize for anything._

Gosalyn inhaled, swiping a hand across her cheeks to wipe away the tears. "I… I know you weren't expecting me home so early."

"I was wondering if we would see you again." Lord Canard smiled kindly at her. "I am glad you were able to say your goodbyes."

Gosalyn eyed him, not liking how indulgent that grin was. "I know I was away…."

"In another world. Cummings told me."

"He… he _told_ you?"

"Only because I pressed." Lord Canard smiled warmly. "Did you really think I would be unable to tell the difference between yourself and my daughter? Though, from what I understand, you _are_ my daughter from another world."

Gosalyn gave him a watery smile, some relief coursing through her at not needing to pretend anymore. "I am your daughter, sir. Another world is as close as I can get to describing it."

Lord Canard reached up and pressed his palm to her cheek. "I would recognize that fire anywhere," he said. "My Gosalyn is passionate regardless of where she comes from."

"Your Gosalyn will not know that she spent last night with Cummings."

"I will handle that," Lord Canard said with ease. "Bulba is as loyal as they come; he will not give up this secret if I ask it of him. As for Lady Gosalyn… she was compassionate towards Cummings. His death will impact her enough to make it seem as though you two are one and the same."

His death.

Oh, God.

It was _real_.

She had lost another Negaduck.

The first time, she hadn't acted quickly enough.

This time he'd slipped through her fingers while she'd slept.

What would happen the next time? Or the one after that? How many Negaducks was she going to lose before she found her own?

 _If_ she ever found her own. What if this was all she had for the rest of her life; a few stolen days in alternate universes with different versions of Negaduck?

What if… what if hers was gone _forever_?

"I need you to breathe," Lord Cummings commanded, his tone sharp and firm.

Unaccustomed to hearing the power her father's voice could wield, Gosalyn inhaled deeply, her lungs shuddering at the intake of oxygen, a gray along the edges of her vision starting to clear.

"Good. Slowly." Lord Canard stood, his hands on her shoulders, bracing her. "Now. I insist that you return to your own world."

"No," Gosalyn gasped out, looking at him. Locking onto those eyes. "I have to keep looking. I have to find—"

"That can wait," Lord Canard instructed, his brow furrowed in a hard line. "You will return to your world and you will go to your father. Is that clear?"

"I'm fine," Gosalyn insisted, standing as she reminded herself to breathe. To keep breathing. "I can keep…."

"I will not repeat myself. If I cannot bear to see you in this state, I can only imagine what your own father would be thinking. Come," he wrapped an arm around her shoulders again. "We must be on our way before the servants see us."

This would be the last time she visited this universe. There was little reason to visit now; Cummings was gone and Lord Canard knew who she was. The fun of trying to blend in, of living the life of her counterpart, had vanished.

Gosalyn wished she could say goodbye to some of the servants before she left. Could have seen the efficiency of the Housekeeper's — Mrs. Ammonia Pine — careful planning once more. Watched the cook — Splatter Phoenix — command the kitchen and effortlessly bake a full day's worth of rich foods for the family upstairs. Walked the grounds with Reginald Bushroot, the head gardener, and seen firsthand his devotion to the plants around him. Ridden in the brand new car with the chauffeur, Jack (Quackerjack). Eaten dinner one more time in the opulent dining room with Bulba standing by watching the footmen — Bud Flood, Moliarty, and Elmo Sputterspark — all try to one-up each other with their standards of service.

But there was no time.

Instead, she tried to focus on the grandeur of the house, to absorb the little details as she walked through it for the last time. Like how it was built of wood and stone. How the appliances and fixtures were all iron and brass. How the rugs were woven by hand. Everything was expertly crafted from the best materials. Assembly lines and machine-made items were not realities of this universe. The fact that there was so much finery in this house bespoke of the great fortune that the family possessed.

Traipsing through the precisely gardened lawns and by the carefully manicured flowerbeds as the sun started to rise, Lord Canard kept his arm wrapped protectively around her shoulders, but allowed her to take the lead. He was soft-hearted, just as Cummings had said. But Gosalyn did not think that a negative trait, even if the valet had.

Having navigated through the woods with the cottage just out of sight, Gosalyn slowly stopped and turned to face Lord Canard. "I can find my way from here, my lord."

He released her, eyes still carefully watching her every move. "I do not mind accompanying you further."

Gosalyn nodded. "I know. But I can manage. Thank you. For everything. I don't… I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there."

Lord Canard studied her in the growing light, his eyes holding a tender kindness she was all too familiar with. "It was my pleasure. I am sorry about Cummings. I know you two meant a great deal to each other."

"I'll miss him." Gosalyn gave him a weak smile. "And I am sorry that you've also lost Cummings. I know he was a great valet."

"And a good man. Though he rarely saw that." Lord Canard paused. "Will I see you again?"

Gosalyn shrugged. "I won't say 'never' but it's unlikely."

Lord Canard nodded. "Then it was my honor to have met you and talked with no secrets between us. I wish you a smooth journey home. You remember what I said?"

Gosalyn managed a genuine smile. "I'll find Dad first. I promise."

He graced her with a smile of his own before walking back towards the house. Lord Canard looked back once and Gosalyn waved at him before he disappeared into the trees.

With a sharp intake of breath, Gosalyn turned and walked to the cottage. She climbed the small stairs to the second level and grabbed her belongings, having little energy to change.

Cummings slipping through her grasp only reminded her of how little time she had. Of how dangerous these other universes could be. War could have broken out in any of them. There could be a deadly disease going around.

She _needed_ to find him.

Never mind sleep.

Never mind that she felt hollow in the wake of losing Cummings.

Never mind that there were some days she just wanted to stay in her own universe for more than 24 hours.

Negaduck needed her.

Now as much as ever.

And she would not abandon him.

Holding her suit and quiver, Gosalyn walked down the hall and opened the ornate door at the end of it, blinking at the sudden onslaught of colors. The door that seemingly led to nowhere in the cottage was her portal to the other universes.

Stepping through, Gosalyn pushed her fatigue aside. She'd follow Lord Canard's advice; she'd see her father.

But then she'd be right back here, in the multiverse, searching for Negaduck.

 ** _A/N: In case anyone is interested in (or confused about) who's who in this Avian Abbey universe:_**

 ** _Father/Reigning Patriarch : Drake Mallard, Earl of St. Canard_**

 ** _Lady of the house : Morgana Mallard, Duchess of St. Canard_**

 ** _Daughter of the house : Gosalyn Mallard_**

 ** _Family friend/business associate : Launchpad McQuack_**

 ** _Butler : Taurus Bulba_**

 ** _Housekeeper : Ammonia Pine_**

 ** _Valet to Lord Canard : Drakey Cummings (Negaduck) _**

**_Valet to Mr. McQuack : Stealbeak_**

 ** _Lady's Maid to Lady Canard : Bianca Beakley (Bugmaster) _**

**_Chauffer : Jack (Quackerjack) _**

**_Footmen : Bud Flood (Liquidator), Moliarty, Elmo Sputterspark (Megavolt) _**

**_Head Gardener : Reginald (Bushroot)_**

 ** _Gardening Staff : Tuskerninni, Jambalaya Jake_**

 ** _Cook : Splatter Phoenix_**

 ** _Kitchen Staff : F.O.W.L. Eggmen_**

 ** _Head Housemaid : Clovis Wallace_**

 ** _Housemaids : Camille Chameleon, Isis Vanderchill_**

 ** _And I highly suggest listening to the Downton Abbey soundtrack while reading. :) _**

**_~RS_**


	5. ¿Viva La Gloria? (Little Girl)

Darkwing Tower was empty when Gosalyn arrived, the setting sun streaming sharp orange rays through the windows.

Shedding her Avian Abbey outfit, she ran through the possibilities of where her father could be.

The most likely option was that he was at home with Launchpad. Probably cooking dinner.

Which was an odd thought; even a few years ago, Darkwing Duck would have been suiting up. Getting ready to prowl the streets. Hunt down villains.

Gosalyn missed those days. Missed how _simple_ it had been back then. Knowing exactly who they were fighting against.

But now everything was a mess, the once enforced black and white lines blurred to a cloud of grays. Villains Gosalyn had fought in the past had turned out to be not as bad as she remembered. Old friends had gone their separate ways and self-proclaimed "good guys" usually weren't as righteous as they liked to believe.

Sighing, Gosalyn pulled on a worn set of jeans and a faded t-shirt. Carefully folding her Avian Abbey clothes, she tucked them into the bottom drawer of her dresser, eyes lingering on the precise lines, each one carefully tailored.

Cummings had been the one to get these for her.

And now she'd never wear them again.

Tugging on her boots, she slowly made her way downstairs.

Losing Cummings had ripped open the wound of losing Negaduck. The same pain from three years ago flooded her senses.

Tightening in her chest, each draw of breath a struggle.

A fog clouding her brain and she was barely able to focus before a wave of agony enveloped her again.

Her stomach tightening into a ball of lead, heavy and clenching.

The chasm of "what if's" and possibilities sprawled out before her; small moments and future adventures now lost to time.

More than anything, Gosalyn wanted to curl up in her bed and try to forget that she'd once again failed to save Negaduck.

But she'd made a promise to Lord Canard.

And she desperately wanted to see her father. Tell him everything and fall asleep in the warm cocoon of his arms. And some of Launchpad's cooking wouldn't hurt, either.

Collapsing into one of the armchairs that would spin her home, Gosalyn sagged for a moment, letting the loss of Cummings really settle down on her.

She'd been too late.

Again.

How many "agains" would she have when it came to Negaduck and all his variations? How many more times would she lose him? Would she even ever find him? Was it a lost cause? Had everyone been right when they warned her against searching? And when had her father redecorated?

Cocking her head to one side, Gosalyn narrowed her eyes as she studied the splatter of paint on the far wall. The purple didn't really match the decor… but it _was_ the shade Launchpad used on the Ratcatcher.

She rose out of the chair, heading over to Launchpad's garage. Tools were scattered underneath the Thunderquack, the hood propped open, causing Gosalyn's heart to jump up to her throat.

Launchpad never left a cluttered workspace. Sure, it was a disaster area when he was working, but he cleaned up after himself. Was meticulous about putting everything away in its place. And if he and Darkwing had returned home for the night and were preparing dinner like she'd assumed, he would have cleaned up.

So the splotches of purple paint on the far wall would have been cleaned, too. But _why_ was it even on the wall all the way across the Tower? The only time Launchpad had gotten paint anywhere but on the vehicles was when he used spray paint. But, even then, he put up plastic sheets to keep it contained.

Something was wrong.

Unease settling in the pit of her stomach, Gosalyn glanced around the Tower, now searching for more discrepancies.

Papers were scattered all over the library. When Gosalyn walked across the Tower to investigate, she saw it was her father's notes on past cases. And, like Launchpad, Darkwing prided himself on his organization of his files. Ask about any past case, or a villain they'd once encountered, and Darkwing would walk to his file cabinets and pull out his notes within a matter of seconds. There was an index somewhere, detailing his organizational system, but Gosalyn had never used it herself.

Why would she? She'd always worked cases _with_ her father, who had done all the homework beforehand.

But this. The papers scattered haphazardly and Launchpad's tools lying out in no sort of order.

They'd been interrupted.

Her father had probably been looking over old case files while Launchpad had worked on the Thunderquack. Then _something_ had happened and Darkwing had managed to scatter his notes hither and yon while Launchpad had thrown his can of paint at the far wall.

So, where were they?

Both the Thunderquack and the Ratcatcher were here in the Tower, so they hadn't driven off anywhere.

They wouldn't have gone back to the house with the Tower such a disaster zone.

Maybe S.H.U.S.H. picked them up for an impromptu mission? Gosalyn headed towards the tech corner, ready to check the call history, hoping she'd see J. Gander's name.

But the computer was smashed. The screen Darkwing had had custom made to fit along the upper wall of the Tower had cracks splintering off from a center circle, betraying the area of impact.

Okay.

This was looking more like an attack.

Sprinting across the Tower to the paint, Gosalyn wiped her finger across the globs, relieved when her feathers stained purple. Still wet. They hadn't been gone long.

But _where_ were they? This was pointing to not just an attack but a kidnapping as well. But with no ransom note. No indication of where _anyone_ was.

Gosalyn pulled out her phone as she started searching the Tower for any sort of note. Dialing a number, she pressed the device to her ear, climbing up to the kitchen.

"Quiverwing," J. Gander's voice was as calm as ever. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Gosalyn swallowed around her heart, which was lodged in her throat, choking her. _Please_ let J. Gander know where they were. "Just checking in. Any news?"

"Nothing that concerns you or Darkwing. I'll be sure to keep you two informed if there are any developments."

"You… you haven't heard of any disturbances tonight?"

"Not that I've been made aware of."

Oh, God.

"Thanks, J. Gander. Quiverwing out." Hanging up, Gosalyn focused on taking deep breaths as she continued to search.

But there was no note in the kitchen, the tech corner, the library, or the garage. Having exhausted her options on the lower levels, she raced upstairs to see if anything had been left behind up there. It was worse if it was up here. These was their personal spaces, their makeshift bedrooms.

To have a stranger — a malicious one at that — wandering their personal areas was highly uncomfortable.

She found it in her father's room. A crumpled sheet of paper stuffed in Darkwing's boy scout handbook and the book carefully placed on top of his blankets.

It was a printed message. Who'd been so meticulous, or bored, to _type_ this?

 _Quackwerks rooftop. 20:00. Tell anyone and they both die._

A thousand places to leave a note and the kidnapper leaves it in _this_ book. It was so deliberate that it had to mean something. But she'd never even seen her father _use_ it, not since….

Her breath caught in her throat as her blood ran cold.

It… it couldn't be. He was…. She thought he was gone. Driven out of St. Canard. There had even been rumors of his death, nothing left onsite except for hunks of smoldering metal at his last known location.

Well.

At least she didn't need to change her clothes for this meeting.

But she _did_ swing by the ammunition wall, grabbing a few choice weapons before heading out into the night.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"You live with him," came a voice out of the shadows.

Gosalyn shuddered. He always had been punctual.

Squaring her shoulders and turning towards the dark corner the voice had come from, Gosalyn said, "You know, it's considered rude to break into someone's home."

"How interesting." Taurus Bulba, now more metal than bull, clomped into the incandescent neon light cast from the city around them. "And how sad to call that pathetic little tower home."

Taurus Bulba had never figured out that Darkwing had a secret identity. Gosalyn had no idea why Drake Mallard was still a secret to the criminal mastermind, but there were a few other crucial details Taurus Bulba didn't know about:

He didn't know Gosalyn was Darkwing's daughter; he just assumed she was a fangirl. Maybe a wannabe.

He didn't know that Gosalyn was Quiverwing Quack.

And she planned to use his ignorance to her advantage.

Shrugging, Gosalyn said, "It's probably better than whatever you call home nowadays." She nodded to his metal legs, torso, and horns-turned-assault weapons. "You aren't exactly the definition of nondescript."

Taurus Bulba tucked his mechanical hand and claw behind his back. "It's true, I am not suitable for covert operations. But I have found that subtlety is not as effective as blatancy. Especially where Darkwing Duck is concerned."

"He's pretty quick to pick up on clues." That showed how little Taurus Bulba knew. Darkwing had an amazing investigative talent, able to uncover even the smallest of clues. But he'd never been able to see the big picture, even when it was staring him in the face.

"Oh, please. His brash ego can only be matched by someone casting a larger shadow than his. And what bigger shadow than my own?" Taurus Bulba stomped around Gosalyn, his laser eye and normal eye both surveying her. She didn't know the scope of his enhanced vision, but she was sure he knew of the weapons she'd brought along.

"Your shadow is bigger just because you're taller." Gosalyn rolled her eyes.

"Ah, yes. I remember how you enjoy playing games." Taurus Bulba grabbed Gosalyn, his hand and claw gripping her shoulders painfully, and swung her out over the edge of the roof. As she was held horizontal 200 stories over the city, Taurus Bulba loomed over her and thundered, "How many times must I tell you that this is _not a game_?"

Breathing deeply to keep her nerves under control, Gosalyn reached into her pocket and found her butterfly knife. Pulling it out, she unlocked it with a smile.

"Just once more." Flipping the knife open, Gosalyn stretched up and rammed it into Taurus Bulba's mechanical arm, easily slotting the blade in between the metal plates. Taurus Bulba immediately released Gosalyn and reared back, a roar of surprise tearing from his throat.

Holding onto her knife with one hand and bringing up her other to grip onto his wrist, Gosalyn used Taurus Bulba's backwards momentum to swing herself onto the roof. Once no longer hanging over the city, Gosalyn released her grip on the villain. Tucking into a roll, she landed on the rooftop harmlessly before springing up into a fighting stance. The pistol that had been tucked into the waistband of her jeans was now in her hands and aimed at Taurus Bulba.

Releasing a frustrated growl, Taurus Bulba turned to face Gosalyn, tugging at the butterfly knife still stuck in his armor. The handle came off easily, but the blade remained lodged in his metal arm.

When he glanced at Gosalyn with fury in his gaze, she shrugged. "The tang sucks on those. I'm surprised it didn't break off sooner."

Tossing the useless handles away, Taurus Bulba straightened his spine and glowered down at Gosalyn, who kept her pistol aimed at his jugular.

"You going to release Darkwing Duck and his sidekick?" she asked.

Taurus Bulba grinned. "I think not."

"Then you'll understand why I have to kick your ass. Nothing personal, just business."

He released a laugh, the malicious cackle ricocheting off of the surrounding buildings and causing the feathers on the back of Gosalyn's neck to stand on end. "I forgot how much spirit you have, Gosalyn," he said, his smile still in place.

"I feel I should be offended by that." She withheld a shudder when she heard her name fall from his lips.

Taurus Bulba waved away her banter and paced along the edge of the rooftop, his mechanical arm now held stiffly at his side with the blade of her butterfly knife stuck in the circuitry somewhere. "As you say, this is a business transaction. I kidnapped your egotistical mentor and his bumbling partner to get you here, which worked like a charm."

"Seriously. My self-esteem is _not_ going to be the same after this." Gosalyn kept her pistol aimed at Taurus Bulba, her mind whirling through the possible places where he could be keeping her father and Launchpad prisoner.

"I want nothing to do with them. Much as he aggravates me, Darkwing Duck is not a suitable adversary." He stopped his pacing and smiled down at her. "But _you_ , Gosalyn. You seem to be very important to keeping the balance here in St. Canard."

Taurus Bulba walked up to Gosalyn, almost bending in half to look her in the eye. She kept her pistol aimed at him, unwavering even as her heart thudded in her chest. "Or," Taurus Bulba asked with a menacing spark in his eye, "should I call you Quiverwing Quack?"

Gosalyn cocked an eyebrow at him. "Quiverwing Who?" she asked, even as her heart fell to the region of her stomach.

Because that left only two crucial details that Taurus Bulba didn't know.

At least her father's secret identity was safe.

For now.

It was only a matter of time before Taurus Bulba connected the dots and saw the similarities between Drake Mallard and Darkwing Duck.

Her expression must have shown some of her panic because Taurus Bulba stretched up to his full height, a smug smile on his face. "With that baffoon Negaduck gone, there is a seat of power open, one that would allow me to have total control of the criminal empire here in St. Canard. And imagine my surprise when I learned that it was you, Quiverwing Quack, who has been controlling the costumed fools."

Gosalyn swallowed, but her throat was still dry. "I don't know—"

"Spare me your excuses and pitiful attempts to salvage your double life," Taurus Bulba spat. "I may have been out of the running for the past few years, but that does not mean I have lost my mental capabilities. Seeing your significance to the criminal underworld is obvious and it's why it is you, Gosalyn, that I have to remove from the picture." He shrugged his massive mechanical shoulders. "As you have said, this is merely business."

As long as she kept the fight focused on herself and didn't get her father involved, she could live with this proverbial throwing of the gauntlet. Frankly, she'd been waiting for one of the more imposing villains to challenge her since Negaduck had gone, but the Masked Menace's shadow loomed too large in the criminal community and there was that whole "the Negaverse looks to you" thing where she was kinda in charge.

Little did she know that the biggest baddest criminal of them all, the one who had haunted her since her childhood, had been keeping tabs and planing his own form of attack.

Sighing, Gosalyn said, "So, how are we doing this? Guns? Fists?" She eyed his metal arm with a smirk. "Knives?"

Taurus Bulba sneered at her. "I care not for the weapons you may choose. Bring whatever you like."

"Bring…?" Gosalyn cocked her head to one side. "We doing this somewhere else?"

He shook his head. "I am giving you one week to prepare for this little skirmish. At that time, I will meet you here."

"Can't we just fight now?" Gosalyn whined. She had her father to rescue. Negaduck to find. She couldn't waste a week of prep work so she could duel Taurus Bulba.

"Oh, I am sure you would like that," Bulba sneered. "As much as I would enjoy seeing more of your resourcefulness, I want to give you time to adequately prepare. The criminals of St. Canard will not bow down to just anyone so I must win in a fight against you in order to gain their respect. And there will be none of this, 'she was not prepared, otherwise Taurus Bulba would not have won.' Fair warning and ample time are also key ingredients here."

Eyeing Taurus Bulba, wondering where he was getting his intel, she said, "And it gives you time to peacock to the other villains. Let them know a fight for St. Canard is happening and they should come watch."

"You think more like a criminal than even I imagined." He turned and started to walk away, his mechanical arm swinging stiffly by his side, Gosalyn was pleased to note. "One week, Gosalyn. If you do not show up, Darkwing and his partner will suffer. Followed by St. Canard."

"You'd destroy the city you hope to rule?" Gosalyn called, her pistol still in hand, barrel still trained on Taurus Bulba.

He stopped walking and turned to face Gosalyn with a sinister smile in place. "It will only help me. Once I defeat you, I'm going to use the criminals of St. Canard to destroy the city so we can build a new empire in its place."

A shudder danced down Gosalyn's spine as Taurus Bulba disappeared into the dark.

She dropped her arms to her sides, rolling her shoulders to loosen her muscles.

Taurus Bulba had probably gone down somewhere in the Quackwerks building, waiting for her to return to the Tower before he went back to his hideout. But even if he was heading back to his hideout now, Taurus Bulba was too smart to lead Gosalyn to this secret location directly.

So, it was a no go on finding her father tonight; the cyborg bull would be on high alert for her.

Frustrated, Gosalyn tucked her pistol back into the waistband of her pants and tugged her shirt down over it. Stalking over to the stairwell, she yanked the door open and trudged down the stairs. A lot of good a _pistol_ would do on Taurus Bulba, anyway. Sure, there were some parts of him that were still biological, but he was mostly machine at this point. She needed something that could take out both the the mechanical and the biological parts of him.

And she knew just the duck who could help.

Grinning to herself, Gosalyn burst out of the stairwell onto a random floor. Heading to the elevators, she pushed the down button and practically jumped in when it arrived, slamming her finger onto the Lobby floor and the "door close" buttons simultaneously.

When the elevator stopped at another floor on the way down, Gosalyn growled and stood in the middle of the compartment, ready to intimidate whoever it was that wanted to get on. Who was here this late anyway? Workaholic, probably. An intern or a new employee….

The doors slid open.

Well.

She hadn't been wrong.

Her stomach did the flip flop thing it always did when she saw Max.

He was digging through his messenger bag, hair flopping into his eyes as always, and didn't even glance up before stepping in and pushing beside Gosalyn who, in her shock, had not moved.

After he'd wrestled his way into the elevator, he glanced down at her.

Blinked as he took her in.

His eyes widened as a smile spread across his face. "Hey!"

"A little late to be at the office, isn't it?" Gosalyn asked, stepping back to give them space as the elevator doors slid shut. "Even though this isn't your office."

Max smiled sheepishly. "Quackwerks has a more extensive research base. We recently found that there was a spike in stock for McDuck Enterprises when Gizmoduck started working for the company. Looking at Mr. McDuck's business here in St. Canard, when Launchpad and Darkwing Duck started partnering more with Mr. McDuck, there was another spike in stock. So we're researching and evaluating ways to get Darkwing Duck, Launchpad, and the new hero Quiverwing Quack to partner… and you don't. You don't care about this."

She shrugged. "It's all statistics and math, right?" Gosalyn said, trying to ignore the discomfort settling over her as he talked about Quiverwing Quack. _That_ would be a fun conversation to have one day. That she was said vigilante.

Max ducked his head, running his fingers through his hair. "Mostly." He glanced back up at her, a shy look on his face. "Sorry I haven't texted. I've thought about it, but this project has sort of taken over everything and I've been working all hours to get these projected figures for everyone and visiting here," he motioned to the elevator, "to find the files they have on Darkwing and Quiverwing…."

"It's okay," Gosalyn interrupted, smiling up at him despite herself. "I've been busy, too."

Max cocked his head to one side, intrigue in his gaze. "What is it you do? I don't think you said before."

"In our brief introduction during the board meeting?" The elevator arrived on the Lobby floor and Gosalyn all but bolted out, eager to see if she could steer the conversation away from her alternate identity and her job.

Did she want to drop that bomb yet? _"Hi, I'm a vigilante who works with Darkwing Duck. But mostly I travel to another dimension and try to control the villains over there to keep the peace here. And lately I've been searching for my friend who disappeared and I can't find him but I keep looking and isn't insanity doing the same thing over and over again expecting a different result? I'm not crazy, I promise, but I haven't had any luck in finding him and I don't know what else I can do."_

Yeah.

No.

Not a conversation she wanted to have now.

Or ever.

"I guess that wasn't the best time to swap resumes and personal histories," Max said, jogging to catch up to her. "You on your way home?"

"Yeah."

"Want me to drive you?"

Gosalyn glanced back at him, all hope and optimism shining from his face. That insanely hot half smile turning one corner of his lips up and that distracting lock of hair cascading down into his eyes.

She wanted to say yes.

 _God_ , did she want to.

But there were knives strapped to her ankles, a pistol tucked into the waistband of her pants, and some extra ammunition in the pocket of her jeans. She'd just come from a meeting where Taurus Bulba had threatened not only her, but her father, Launchpad, and her entire city. Now was _not_ the time to be flirting.

Even if it was with the love of her life.

"Dad's waiting for me," she said, an apologetic smile that was 100% genuine spreading over her features. "But I would have said yes if he wasn't."

Max's smile was slightly strained. "Don't want to come between a father and his kid."

Gosalyn asked, "You miss your dad, don't you?"

"I really do. It's weird, as a kid, I was so anxious to get away from him and to do my own thing, but now that I am…." Max shrugged and released a heavy sigh. Then his eyes narrowed slightly in concentration. "Did I… mention him? Before?"

Oh, crap.

He hadn't.

Not in _this_ universe.

"I'm pretty intuitive," she said, hoping she sounded convincing. "Figured you were close to your dad when you were talking about fathers and kids. Speaking of, mine's waiting so I'd better…." Gosalyn motioned towards the front doors.

"Sure," Max said, an easy smile replacing his confusion. "I'll, uh, I'll text you soon? Actually text you. Not say I will then don't ever get around to it. And then maybe we can go somewhere and hang out when we aren't so busy."

If Taurus Bulba didn't destroy the city or Gosalyn's whole world first.

"I'd like that," Gosalyn said, smiling up at him. Max grinned at her, all sunshine, as he waved and walked towards the valet podium.

Gosalyn ducked out of the front doors, willing her heart to stop pounding and her stomach to stop flipping over and over. It was just a conversation. It didn't mean anything.

Especially not _right now_.

Finding her motorcycle exactly where she'd left it, Gosalyn hopped on and revved the engine, driving back to Darkwing Tower. She had a rescue mission to plan.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Tailing Bulba the next day led nowhere but to abandoned warehouses. Where Darkwing and Launchpad weren't.

Gosalyn scoured all of the obvious places to hide away a hostage, then checked the not-so-obvious places.

She used a day and a half of her allotted seven searching for her father or Launchpad, but to no avail.

Needing the enhanced weapons in order to adequately fight Taurus Bulba, Gosalyn decided to visit her friend _then_ return and continue searching. When she was better armed.

So she returned to the portal and mounted the spiral staircase, easily locating the doorway she needed.


	6. Live To Rise

Gosalyn typed her access code into the keypad, a sense of security descending unexpectedly upon her as the door slid open.

The garage-turned-workshop sprawled out before her, work benches, computer screens, a drafting table, and a whole forest of toolboxes filling any empty floor space that wasn't already claimed by the litany of machinery or legion of cars. The scent of motor oil hung in the air along with the sharp tang of iron so strong that it hit Gosalyn's tongue as she stepped through the doorway.

She'd missed this world. She shouldn't have used the excuse of a cyborg bull to come back, but here she was all the same.

And there _he_ was, the reason she'd come back so often and the reason she was here now. He was currently leaning forward precariously on his stool as he soldered what looked like a large circuit board, eyes sharply focused and hands precise.

"Thought I said I wanted to be alone," he said, leaning back and cleaning the soldering iron on the sponge nearby, his eyes roving over the board. "Unless I imagined that. Pretty sure I didn't, but that all depends how much coffee I'd had at the time."

"MORGANA let me in."

His head snapped up, blue eyes shining when they caught sight of her. Setting the soldering iron on its stand, Tony Mallard — this universe's Negaduck — stood and walked over to her with a smile crossing his beak. "Can't trust anything she does."

"Never, sir," came a female voice from the ceiling which belonged to the AI Tony had installed in the Tower's infrastructure.

"Maybe I'm crazy," Gosalyn said, "but I wouldn't want to piss off the system who's in charge of… kind of everything in your home. And your suit."

Tony shrugged. "She'll get me back at some point."

"With pleasure, sir," MORGANA intoned.

By now, Tony had made it across the workshop and was standing in front of Gosalyn. She aimed a smile up at him and said, "Hi."

"Hi." He scooped her up into a hug, spinning them both around in a circle before setting Gosalyn back on her feet. "How are you, kid? Been awhile."

"I know. I—"

"Oh! Hold that thought." Taking ahold of her wrist, Tony led her across his workshop. "I made you something."

She raised an eyebrow. "I _just_ got here."

"This was from last time when you had one of your hands restrained behind your back while we fought those alien roaches." He released his hold on her to dig around in a pile of machinery, a few of his own Iron Duck suit pieces within the heap.

"Those were _fun_ ," Gosalyn said, sarcasm lacing her voice.

"I thought so, too!" Tony said, sincere in his enthusiasm over the roaches. "Reggie was interested in their biology, but their travel pods were _way_ more interesting than— ah ha!" He pulled out whatever he'd been looking for and held it out to Gosalyn wearing a proud smile.

Taking the item from his hands, Gosalyn eyed him dubiously. "Looks like a stick."

"It's a bow. Sort of. I made some slight modifications."

"How _slight_ are we talking?" Gosalyn looked up at him.

Tony shrugged and mumbled some noncommittal statistics and percentages.

Knowing that was the best answer she was going to get, Gosalyn nodded and inspected the bow. "Launchpad is wiser than we give him credit for. He knows to use caution when you bring him anything new."

"That's because the good Captain doesn't trust technology. The 1940s corrupted him. But _you_ are a Millennial, which means you have an inherit intuition with this stuff. You'll take to this easy."

"Not _that_ easy." Gosalyn held the stick out to Tony. "It looks like a bow staff, which I don't know how to use."

"Okay, I'm not saying this will hold up in a long or intense fight, but you can hit a few people with it. Get out of a tight situation when your arrows are out. Knock some heads together, that type of thing. So, really, it's both kinds of bows. Twist these sections here," he pointed to some engraved parts on either end of the staff.

When Gosalyn did as instructed, they bent in one direction, transforming it into an archer's bow. The bowstring, which had been adhered to the bow staff initially, detached and hung down from one end, allowing Gosalyn to secure it to the other string nock.

Testing the draw, Gosalyn nodded her approval. "Feels pretty sturdy for having been a stick."

"Give me more credit than _that_." Tony rolled his eyes. He handed her an arrow, which she nocked and drew.

"Now, there's a button by your pinky finger. Hit that." After she'd nodded to show she completed his request, he continued, "And let the bowstring go."

Gosalyn eyed him. "Let the arrow go? In your workshop?"

"Aim for the wall or something," Tony said, unconcerned about the potential property damage. "Don't _release_ the arrow, just drop your hand."

Shaking her head, Gosalyn dropped did as he said. The bow remained drawn, arrow still in place. She glanced at Tony, wondering what he'd done but he just grinned.

"There's a button near your index finger on the bow. Find it and push it," he said, eyes dancing as he lightly bounced on the balls of his webbed feet.

Triggering the button, Gosalyn jumped in surprise when the arrow released, sailing clear across the workshop and hitting the mark she'd been aiming for on the far wall.

"You made a one-handed bow," she said, glancing down at the weapon with new appreciation.

"Technically, one-handed release. You still need both hands to nock the arrow and draw it."

"Let me guess, a lot of math and science went into this."

"And some magnets." Tony winked at her, but in the next moment sobered. "I'm sorry you haven't found him yet."

Tony wasn't the first version of Negaduck that had figured out Gosalyn didn't belong in his world, but he was the first to understand multidimensional travel and the concept of other universes. She'd been completely candid with him from the beginning and he had helped her when he could, trying to triangulate Negaduck's location based on coordinates, what worlds had portals that could open via button, and other math and science things that went over Gosalyn's head.

Each time she visited, it was with more questions, an alternate theory, or for advice on where to go next. Which Tony always gave. And if Gosalyn had been sucked into a few "save the world" battles along the way, well, it just made her a stronger fighter. And Tony's gear helped, which he kept supplying her without her asking.

Gosalyn shook her head, untying the bow string from around the string nock. "It's not like I've stopped looking. I just… I've been a little busier than usual."

"I'm gonna take a wild stab in the dark and say that has something to do with your visit today."

Gosalyn twisted the engraved sections of the bow to make the it return to its rigid state and rested it on her shoulder. "There's a criminal back home who I'm having some problems with, but he's half-machine so I have no way of really fighting against him. I wondered if you might have something to help me."

"Like EMP arrows?"

"And anything else you might be able to think of."

Tony nodded, his eyes taking on that far away look he got when he was developing something new, and headed over to one of his workbenches, rifling through the contents scattered across the top of it. "I'll look through my files, see what I can come up with. I should be able to whip some prototypes up by—"

The siren, calling the Duckvengers to assemble, echoed around the workshop, interrupting Tony mid-sentence. He jogged over to his computer monitors, glancing through the footage MORGANA was pulling up of the city, his fingers flying across the keyboards as he made sense of it all.

"What have we got, MORG?" he asked.

"Moliarty-bots have started attacking in the park and downtown," said MORGANA, her voice serene as always. Even in the face of an attack.

Tony glanced up at Gosalyn, his clear blue eyes dancing. "Wanna suit up?"

She grinned. "Hell yes. Though, I think I'll stick to my usual bow if it's all the same to you. Just until I can practice with this one." Gosalyn brandished her new weapon.

Tony sighed as they walked over to the elevator. "I _did_ test it before I gave it to you. Mostly. A few times." He pushed the up button, Gosalyn alongside him.

"Please tell me it wasn't on your bots," Gosalyn said, glancing back at his mechanized assistants that were buzzing around the workshop.

"No. But I should have. They're all tragedies. I'm donating them to a state college. You heard me, Ratcatcher," Tony said, pointing at one of his bots. The elevator arrived and they stepped in, Tony hitting two buttons before they were shooting off towards the upper levels of the Tower.

Glancing down at Gosalyn, Tony said, "Pop Tarts may have been involved. In the testing of your bow."

Gosalyn cocked her head to one side. "Did you ask Megavolt before using his stash for target practice?"

The elevator stopped at one of the private floors of the Tower. Recognizing it as a guest level Tony let her use when she visited, Gosalyn stepped out.

"Meet you on the landing pad in five minutes," Tony said before the elevator doors closed, Tony still inside, and continued its ascent.

"I'll take that as a no," Gosalyn said to no one, smiling.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

It was a shame, it really was, that the Fearsome Four were villains in her universe.

Watching Bushroot, the big raging plant monster, grab ahold of a few Moliarty-bots and fling them across the park towards Megavolt, who used his mythical hammer to summon lightening and electrocute the machines within an inch of their lives was nothing short of art.

Led by Tony Mallard and Launchpad Rogers, or Iron Duck and Captain St. Canard, the Duckvengers was a strong cohesive force to be reckoned with.

Not like back at home where they all bickered and fought with one another so much that they never managed to complete a single heist without falling to pieces. Tony was a strong leader, this universe proved that, but he needed someone to balance him out. Someone like Launchpad who kept him grounded and reminded him that they were protecting people, not trying to one-up the bad guys.

"Liquidator, on your six," came Black Jack's — this universe's version of Quackerjack — voice through the comms as he tossed a few of his signature jacks onto the ground, the toys turned explosives taking out a few bots.

Hearing the warning, Gosalyn drew her bow, eyes easily finding the bot that was zeroing in on Liquidator as he used his water powers to take out hoards of the attacking machines, shorting them out and freezing them in blocks of ice.

Aiming at the bot's neck, Gosalyn released her arrow. Effortlessly finding its target, the arrow exploded on contact, the Moliarty-bot erupting into tiny metal pieces. Liquidator glanced up to Gosalyn's perch and waved his thanks before turning to freeze a few more rampaging bots in place.

Gosalyn glanced around, her fingers reaching back to grab another exploding arrow, her personal favorites. "There's a few gathered down on 5th and Quincy," she said into her comm.

"I got 'em," Launchpad confirmed as he rounded a corner at a sprint, throwing his round shield, painted with the St. Canard skyline on its surface, down the street. It soared through the air, colliding into the bots and downing them like they were bowling pins. The sharp edge of the shield lodged into the chest of the last of the bots, the mechanical drone collapsing onto the ground, the glowing light in its eyes dying.

Gosalyn wasn't sure if she preferred this more structured team fighting of this world, or the single-handed combat she faced at home.

She had more control at home, could do what she wanted because the only mind she had to read was her own.

Here, she had to anticipate everyone's moves, keep an eye out to see where the team needed back up. But she could call for help if — when — things got out of hand. And they always did here; the villains were much more deadly and operated on a bigger scale than at home.

Today had been pretty straightforward. Only spread out a few city blocks wide, the Moliarty-bots were easy enough to take down, even with their armor upgrade which Tony hadn't stopped geeking out about over comm for at least twenty minutes when they'd first arrived. Gosalyn had been flown to a rooftop in the middle of the action, in charge of keeping an eye on everyone, giving warnings, and sending down arrows to those who needed backup.

"Liquidator, you froze a few for me, right?" Tony asked, the Iron Duck suit flying down another block, repulsors evaporating a few stray bots.

"Only so you won't lecture me on the importance of saving specimens _for science_ ," Liquidator said, his voice weary. "I'm not going through _that_ again."

"Moliarty keeps upgrading. If you want to try and get ahead of this, I need to study—"

"We get it, Mallard," Black Jack said, unholstering his squirt gun and aiming it at a wayward bot. Firing, two metal probes shot out and attached to the drone's torso, sending an electric shock down its system. The bot collapsed and Black Jack holstered his gun.

"Tony needs to keep us updated on what Moliarty is up to," Launchpad soothed, his voice more commanding than in Gosalyn's universe. He tugged his shield free of the downed assailants and surveyed the street around him. "You see anything else, Quiverwing?"

"Just a stray bot down on Main. Heading for the subway," Gosalyn said, nocking her arrow in case no one could get to it.

Bushroot let out a deafening roar and barreled down the streets, tearing up chunks of asphalt in his haste. Easily overtaking the bot, he grabbed ahold of it, his vines wrapping around the machinery and squeezing it until it crumpled under his grip.

"All clear," Gosalyn said, sheathing her arrow back in her quiver and unstringing her bow.

"MORGANA, send in the clean up crew. And take those frozen bots back to the workshop," Tony said.

"The clean up crew has already been deployed, sir," came MORGANA's voice through the comms.

Megavolt landed beside Gosalyn on the roof, a smile on his face. "Shall I aid you in your return to the Tower?" he asked, gripping his hammer.

"Thanks, Megavolt," Gosalyn said, returning his smile as she walked over to him and gripped his waist. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and spun his hammer in a circular motion, both of them shooting off into the skies.

As the Duckvengers arrived back at Mallard Tower, they found Chinese food had been delivered for them and they all collapsed in the living room, stuffing their faces as J. Gander Fury debriefed them over video conference. And, as was usual, once Fury had hung up, the team voted on a romantic comedy, relaxing into the couches and chairs as they finished dinner with _Sweet Home Alabama_ playing in the background.

The sappy dialogue and the will-they-won't-they-of-course-they-will of these movies always calmed everyone down, especially Reggie who needed time to recover after transforming into, then out of, this monster plant alter ego Bushroot.

Megavolt was fascinated with each storyline, no matter how cheesy, and enjoyed getting emotionally involved with the characters.

Jack and Bud — Quackerjack and Liquidator — didn't enjoy the movies so much as they liked to make fun of them.

Launchpad was a sappy sort of guy, so he found the films sweet.

And Tony didn't much care for any film unless it was sci-fi so he could point out all the scientific inaccuracies. Instead, he usually brought up a tablet of some kind so he could still work and develop weapons for his team. Or, like today, study the new updates to the Moliarty-bots.

Gosalyn hadn't had much time for movies back home ever since Negaduck disappeared, so she enjoyed these moments when she could just relax.

About half way through the film, Jack and Bud left, too tired to see the end of the story. Reggie wasn't far behind, brewing himself some tea before heading down to his laboratory. Launchpad ended up falling asleep, leaving Megavolt the only one really watching the film. Gosalyn was nearing slumber herself, head pillowed on Launchpad's shoulder and Tony's rhythmic tapping on his tablet lulling her into a calm sense of safety. She always felt safe here, in this tower. Which had taken some getting used to since the people who lived here were all villains in her world.

But Tony and Launchpad always kept her safe.

She hadn't met her father in this world, though she's seen him in one of Launchpad's old photos from World War Two. He was Launchpad's old childhood friend, Drakey Barnes, who'd died back in the 40s, fighting against F.O.W.L..

She had yet to find her alter ego, either. Gosalyn always kept an eye out when she was walking down the streets, ready to duck into a shop if she saw herself.

"Hey," Tony softly said, gently nudging her. Gosalyn blinked awake and glanced up at him.

"Go to bed," he said.

Rubbing her eyes, Gosalyn said, "I-I need… I need the arrows."

"MORGANA's making the prototypes right now, but that's gonna take awhile. You might as well sleep in the meantime."

"I have to—" her words were interrupted as she yawned, "—get back."

"You will. Go on," he gently tugged at her arm.

Launchpad stirred at the words as well, sitting up straight and stretching his arms above his head.

"Cap, make Gosalyn go to bed," Tony said, returning his attention to the tablet in his lap.

"I can sleep here," Gosalyn said, not wanting to stray far from Tony. Not when he'd promised her arrows.

"But a bed's better," Launchpad said, rising. "Come on, Gosalyn."

She knew she should argue. Knew there was a _reason_ why she had to get back home as soon as she could. And _the reason_ had to do with the arrows Tony was making her. But she couldn't remember _the reason_. Her brain was foggy and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and rest.

Launchpad smiled down at her kindly. "I can carry you if you'd like."

She shook her head but took the hand Launchpad offered, allowing him to pull her up to standing. Together, they shuffled to the elevator. Launchpad made sure she made it to her floor before ascending up to his own.

Gosalyn just managed to make it to her bedroom before she collapsed on the bed, pulling the blankets around her and falling asleep.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

"One full quiver, as requested. And a few handfuls of extra arrows. You know. Just in case," Tony said when Gosalyn walked into the workshop the next day. He gestured over to one of his work tables where the quiver was sitting amongst some Iron Duck gauntlets.

Gosalyn glanced over at Tony. "Did you get any sleep last night?"

Tony shrugged, eyes focused on the holographic visual of the Moliarty-bots and the calculations MORGANA protected around them. Two of the bots sat in the workshop, their circuitry bisected and torn apart.

He never could sleep after a mission. Couldn't make his brain shut off when he had gone up against a new threat that he wanted to understand. After a few coffee-filled nights, Tony would eventually collapse and get some sleep.

But still.

Gosalyn worried.

"So, what do I have to work with here?" Gosalyn asked.

"A few exploding arrows since you like those so much. EMP arrows. Some taser arrows for fun. Should be enough fire-power to take out your machine-inclined criminal. I also redesigned your zipline arrow because it hurt me to look at it. And your grappling hook arrow because all of science was laughing at it. Actually laughing. I redesigned a lot of your old ones while the new ones were rendering, so."

He glanced up and motioned to the quiver. "I also put that together. There are clips on one side for your bow and the clips on the other side are for an arrow. Sort of a last resort when you're quiver's empty thing. I'd suggest a grappling hook or zipline arrow since, you know, if you're down to just that last one, that means you probably need to get the heck outta dodge. But live dangerously and put an exploding arrow in there. Whatever you want."

Gosalyn shouldered the quiver after studying the new additions he'd made. "Thanks, Tony."

"You outta here?"

She shrugged. "I'm needed back home."

"And after home?" Tony closed down his programs and turned to face her.

It was humbling, having Tony's full attention on you. He was able to calculate dozens of equations in a millisecond. He redesigned his team's suits, weapons, and aircraft weekly while he kept updating his own suit simultaneously. And that was just in his spare time.

To have all of that genius zeroed in on you. Gosalyn felt very small.

But it was rare to have Tony's _full_ attention.

Which meant something had either gone horribly wrong or was about to go spectacularly right.

"Is… is this when you tell me that you've found something? The name of the universe Negaduck is in or… I don't want to even hope and say you have a _location_." Gosalyn tried to slow her racing heart.

She'd just come for _weapons_ , but if Tony had, somehow, _found Negaduck_.

If this whole thing could be over in just a few days…

"No, I…." Tony ran his hand through his feathers, which made Gosalyn's heart sink. "I haven't found anything." He glanced up. "Doesn't mean he's not out there. Just…. If he is, he's beyond MORGANA's scope."

Gosalyn nodded.

She understood.

Not even Tony Mallard had been able to help.

Shouldn't that say something?

That this was a lost cause.

That she should give up.

That everyone had been right all along.

Because that's what this was, wasn't it?

A goodbye to the good times.

Because the foremost authority on parallel universes was looking her in the eye, telling her there wasn't anything out there.

And she had to listen.

Inhaling a shaky breath, she plastered on a stiff smile. "I appreciate you looking."

Tony studied her for a moment before he stood abruptly and clapped his hands. "Well, don't be a stranger. Sure, my tech is unbeatable and you like the upgrades, but it's nice. You know, having you here. You come in handy during missions."

She grinned, grateful that he wanted to distract her. Was giving her the option of calling this place a home away from home. If she wanted it.

But this world wasn't hers.

"One day, you'll have the me in this universe and you won't need me to visit from another universe anymore," she said.

Tony shook his head, seriousness etched in his face. "I doubt that. Sure, the Gosalyn of this universe will probably be able to kick my ass, especially if she's anything like you. But having you, Gosalyn Mallard of the Prime Universe, is helpful."

Gosalyn nodded, a softer smile on her beak. "You should get some sleep. The Moliarty-bots will still be here when you wake up. And if you go into another mission without sleep, you know Cap will give you a lecture."

Tony ran a hand over his face. "And I'll get the 'disappointed-in-you' eyebrows. Forget his shield, _those_ are his real weapons."

Gosalyn chuckled. "Can I take my suit? The one I usually wear isn't made from kevlar. And I'd like to take the new bow, too. Maybe find some time to try it out."

"I don't have the hips for your suit, so it's no good to me. And while the bow is a cool weapon with a flawless design, I have repulsors. The bow will just collect dust here."

She closed the space between them and grabbed him in a hug. "Thanks. For everything."

Wrapping his arms around her easily, he reiterated, "I meant what I said. Just because I can't locate Negaduck doesn't mean he isn't out there."

Gosalyn nodded and squeezed Tony briefly before stepping back. "I'll see you around."

"Get home safe, kid." Tony watched her make her way to the elevator before turning back to his screens and tapping away on his keyboards as he continued to analyze the bots.

Gathering her new weapons and sturdier suit, Gosalyn said her goodbyes to the other Duckvengers, Launchpad making her promise to return soon before she made her way back to Duckburg.

Stepping into the portal, she closed the door to the Duckvengers universe and released a sigh, eyes roving around the multitude of doorways around her.

A goodbye to the good times.

That's what this had been.

That's what this whole thing had been.

A way to cope with the loss of Negaduck.

She'd been unable to really believe he was gone, and so she'd spent three years searching for him.

But it had been a lost cause from the start.

Gosalyn would never tell her father he'd been right, but he had been.

He'd never told her about his doubts, though, not explicitly. Just gave her a kiss, told her to come home safe, and sent her on her way.

This had been something she'd needed to figure out on her own.

And he'd seen that.

Launchpad had seen it, too.

So they'd given it to her. Let her do what she needed to.

To feel better.

To grieve.

To move on.

Glancing up at the doors that spiraled above her, Gosalyn wondered which one she'd left off on.

She hadn't ventured much farther than the Duckvengers universe, instead visiting Tony to see if any of his calculations had come across a possible lead that would help her figure out which door she was supposed to go through.

That door, a few flights up, was where she'd left off last time.

How different everything looked without the hope of finding her friend.

What had been a swirling doorway of possibility was now a means to see another world. And that might be exciting, it probably was way more exciting than she was giving it credit for, but without Negaduck behind it, Gosalyn had suddenly, and completely, lost interest.

They had been good times. With Negaduck. Discovering who he was and learning how to work with him. Those years had been some of the best of her life.

So they deserved a proper goodbye.

One last hurrah.

One last universe.

Then she'd go home.

Kick Taurus Bulba's ass.

Rescue her father and Launchpad.

And… settle down?

She could figure that part out once she got there.

With her kevlar suit on, a full quiver on her back, a new bow in one hand, and a bag of additional arrows in the other, she mounted the spiral staircase for the last time.

Reaching her final doorway, she took a deep breath.

And stepped through.

 ** _A/N: Here's the breakdown of the characters in the Duckvengers Universe in case anyone's interested or confused:_**

• **Negaduck** — Iron Man ( _Iron Duck/Tony Mallard_ )

• **Launchpad** — Captain America ( _Captain St. Canard/Launchpad Rogers_ )

• **Bushroot** — The Hulk ( _Bushroot/Dr. Reginald Banner_ )

• **Megavolt** — Thor ( _Megavolt Odinson_ )

• **Quackerjack** — Black Widow ( _Black Jack/Jack Romanov_ )

• **Liquidator** — Hawkeye ( _Liquidator/Bud Barton_ )

• **Morgana** — JARVIS

• **Darkwing** — The Winter Soldier ( _Drake_ " _Drakey" Barnes_ )

• **J. Gander Hooter** — Nick Fury ( _J. Gander Fury_ )

• **Gosalyn** — Spider-Man ( _Spider-Girl/Gosalyn Parker_ )


	7. It's Been A Long Long Time

Chills slid down Gosalyn's spine as she stepped out of the portal and into Gyro's workshop.

It was clean.

Like, unnervingly clean.

All of Gyro's workbenches, tools, inventions, and gizmos were present. Just… put away. Organized.

Unlike Darkwing and Launchpad, Gyro Gearloose kept an unendingly chaotic work environment.

But here, in this universe, it was all clean and… she didn't like it.

She didn't like it _at all_.

Shuddering, Gosalyn walked through the shop and headed outside, eyes immediately going toward the Duckburg skyline as the early afternoon sunlight greeted her.

There were no added buildings to Duckburg like in the Duckvengers universe.

There wasn't any destruction that she could see to the city like in the Negaverse.

Duckburg looked just like it did her universe.

But the _stillness_ of this world was what she couldn't get over. The unending silence. It pressed down around her, suffocating her, making her feel like she was trespassing for just drawing breath, her all but silent puffs of air breaking through the eerie quiet of this world.

Trying to modulate her breathing to be as silent as possible, Gosalyn glanced around for a vehicle, wondering if she'd be able to hot-wire something to make her way over to St. Canard since there didn't seem to be anyone nearby to give her a ride.

Her motorcycle was parked near Gyro's workshop.

Not _a_ motorcycle.

 _Hers_.

The same details. Same safety precautions her father had placed on it.

 _Her motorcycle_.

In a foreign universe.

The unease gnawed at her stomach, a wave of nausea rolling through her.

Fishing her keys out of her bottom quiver strap, Gosalyn tread over to the motorcycle, _just curious_ to know if they'd fit.

She slipped the key into the key hole.

Turned it.

When the engine roared to life, Gosalyn leapt backwards a good few feet, grabbing for her bow even though there was no perceived threat.

How did this motorcycle from another universe match the keys from her own?

The unease continued to grow, Gosalyn's anxiety warring with her nausea.

She was ready to leave.

Who cared what was in this universe?

Who cared about saying goodbye?

She could return to the Duckvengers, to Avian Abbey, to literally _any of the other universes_ and have one last adventure there. Say her goodbyes. Move on.

Because this universe?

With it's no planes in the sky.

It's no cars on the freeway nearby.

No people milling around the small neighborhood nestled around Gyro's clean and organized workshop.

Where her motorcycle was sitting outside.

 _Her_ motorcycle that _her own set of keys_ worked in.

She wasn't having it.

But she hadn't accomplished what she'd set out to do.

Deciding to give up when all she'd done was turn on a motorcycle seemed… well, pretty lame.

And Negaduck deserved more.

He deserved to be _found_ , but if Gosalyn couldn't manage that, then he at least deserved a farewell in a creepy universe.

It wasn't like she had to visit many places. There were only three, maybe four, she wanted to see:

Darkwing Tower and, by extension, Audubon Bay.

The Second National Bank.

Avian Way.

The Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery.

It wasn't too long a drive to St. Canard.

With no one here, she wouldn't have to worry about blending in or being inconspicuous.

Four locations.

Three of which were inside the city limits.

Taking a deep breath, Gosalyn opened the cargo hold under the seat of the motorcycle and placed her bag of extra arrows inside. She then mounted the vehicle and, after hesitating for only a _moment_ , grabbed the handlebars.

Speeding down the freeways and feeling no better when she encountered completely clear roads without any cars or semi-trucks or other vehicles in any lane from either direction, Gosalyn hunched over her handlebars, picking up speed.

This was.

This was _not fun_.

How was she supposed to say goodbye to Negaduck properly if she kept looking over her shoulder for people who were't there?

It would be better once she reached St. Canard. Still creepy, but better. At least there, she'd be home. Surrounded by familiar skyscrapers and shops and restaurants.

Except St. Canard was worse.

 _So much worse_.

The familiarity Gosalyn had ached for only served to create a bigger sense of unease.

Because _no one was there_.

Audubon Bay Bridge was desolate; Gosalyn had no trouble parking her motorcycle — in the middle of the lane — climbing up to Darkwing Tower, and, upon seeing the empty furniture and modifications her father had made without her father or Launchpad present, turning right around and leaving.

She didn't have many memories with Negaduck there, she reasoned, dropping back down onto her motorcycle and speeding away into the city.

She wasn't moving on because she was freaked out.

She was using common sense and logic. They didn't have memories in the Tower. Therefore, nothing to say goodbye to.

Tower: done.

Next stop: the bakery.

Then should she walk to the Second National and Avian Way from there? Really take in the city, let her mind sift through all the memories?

The logical voice in her head was screaming _no_. Telling her to stay on her motorcycle, do a lap around the city, and leave as quickly as she could. This place was empty. There was no one here. Why waste time in a place that made her uncomfortable when she could just go back home and say goodbye to Negaduck in another universe?

But the more sentimental side – the emotional side – urged her to slow down. To really take her time. She had just walked in, then walked out of Darkwing Tower like the coward she was. Negaduck had a few memories with her along the shores of Audubon Bay. She could have _at least_ gone down to start saying her goodbyes there.

She wanted to leave. Really wanted to leave. _Yearned_ for it.

But Negaduck deserved her time. Hadn't that been why she'd come here in the first place? To devote some time to the duck who'd grown to mean so much to her these past few years?

She'd already convinced herself to stay in this universe once. When she'd first arrived at Duckburg.

What would it hurt, really, to stay a just little bit longer?

Firmly telling herself that she would swing by Darkwing Tower again on her way out if only to face her fears and prove to herself that she wasn't intimidated by an empty space, Gosalyn parked her motorcycle next to the Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery. Dismounting, she tucked her keys into the pouch sewn into the bottom strap of her quiver.

There.

They were put away.

She _had_ to walk now.

Which didn't make _any_ sense because she could just as easily dig them back out, jump on the motorcycle, and speed back to Duckburg.

But putting them away made her _feel_ like she had to walk.

Gosalyn's fingers itched to grab her bow, to nock an arrow, as she stepped through the doorway of the Bakery. No, there wasn't anyone in here, but she felt like she should be armed anyway.

Ignoring the urge, she walked into to the back room, where the cake that bridged the Negaverse to the Prime Universe usually sat, but was missing in this universe. Seeing the room, the familiar panels of wood with the faint aroma of baked goods lingering in the air, Gosalyn was hit with the memory of clear blue eyes that held a softness she hadn't expected and calloused hands gently, hesitantly, cradling her face.

Of a voice, usually tinged with harshness that was low and warm, urging her, "Breathe. You can do it. You're not underwater. You _can_ breathe. It's fine. You're fine. Come on. Breathe. In and out. In and— with me." He'd reached forward, grabbed her hand, and placed it on his chest. "In." His chest had expanded. "Out." It had deflated. "Good. Again."

It had been the first, but not the last, time Negaduck had talked her down from a panic attack. They'd been traveling to the Negaverse together for the first time and floating weightless as they'd gone from universe to the next had been so akin to swimming, Gosalyn had quickly spiraled into the depths of her fears.

But Negaduck had brought her back.

He always had.

And now she'd never hear that voice again. Uncharacteristically soft with his sharp eyes focused on her.

 _"You're fine. Come on. Breathe. In and out."_

And so Gosalyn did.

In.

And out.

Just because she hadn't been able to find Negaduck didn't mean she would stop fighting for him.

A sad smile turned the corners of her beak up as she recalled all their times here. All their goodbyes, all their hellos. That one Christmas season where Negaduck had driven her through a snowstorm in his tank just so she could get home. But she'd come back to the Negaverse — to Negaduck — because she'd promised to stay.

She'd also promised to never leave him.

She didn't have a very good track record when it came to promises kept.

But that particular promise hadn't been _here_. It had been on the rooftop of the Second National Bank. Their designated rendezvous point in the Prime Universe.

With a sharp intake of breath, one last glance around the Bakery that had first brought Negaduck to Gosalyn's universe, she turned around and left, making her way towards the Second National.

Out of habit, Gosalyn looked both ways before stepping out into the street, already forgetting that no one was coming. She didn't even need to be worried about getting jostled as she walked down the busiest block of the city. Cars were parked along the curbs, but no one was there to drive them. Restaurants had their patios set, tables with pristine white cloths, empty plates, and silverware on top of precisely folded napkins, awaiting no one.

It was as if everyone had just vanished.

A breeze gently whirled through the streets, drifting through the empty buildings and abandoned alleys. Gosalyn had never heard wind _echo_ before. It could blow, howl, and whistle. But for wind to echo… there was truly nothing else around.

Shivering in the desolation, Gosalyn picked up her pace as she rounded the corner that brought her to the Second National Bank.

This was where it had all started. Her partnership with Negaduck. Atop the building with a gun pointed at her head.

 _"I see you've been to that new discount weapon warehouse." She nodded to the gun, the barrel still cold from the factory lines._

 _"You think this is impressive, wait until I break out the bazooka that was half off," he growled, eyes narrowing under his blood red fedora._

 _"I'd rather not stick around that long if it's all the same to you," Gosalyn said, holding her hands up in surrender._

 _"I'll make sure you won't." Negaduck pushed the gun forward, the barrel now pressed against Gosalyn's forehead._

She walked up to the bank, fingers reaching out, and lightly caressed the stone and concrete mixed over the steel frame. Face upturned to the sky, she gazed up towards the rooftop, bending backwards slightly to get a decent view.

The Second National had been the setting for _so many_ of the interactions she'd shared with Negaduck.

It had not only been where their partnership had started, but also where it had re-started after falling apart in Duckburg.

 _"You're not alone," she reassured him._

 _"Aren't I?" He glanced at her, his blue eyes nearly lost in the darkness around them._

 _Gosalyn maintained eye contact, keeping her voice gentle. "Not if you don't want to be."_

 _He looked at her a moment longer before he shook his head. "That's right. You want to be_ partners _."_

It had been where Gosalyn had promised to never leave.

 _"Negaduck." She reached out, gently taking the hand that had been pointing at her accusingly, and wrapped her fingers around his. "I'm not going to leave you."_

 _There was a shift in his gaze, his expression changing to something like awe as he studied her._

 _It didn't stay, though._

 _Negaduck shook himself, tugging his hand back. "You can't know that." Despite his efforts to compose himself, Negaduck's voice shook just a little as he said it._

It was their safe haven, shielded by the buildings around them and far too high up for anyone down on the streets to spy.

But this wasn't _her_ Second National Bank. Not with its added fortifications. Fortified against _what_ , Gosalyn wasn't sure, but the barricaded doors and thicker glass windows were enough to make her snap out of her reverie.

With a few pats to the structure, Gosalyn walked away, down the street towards Avian Way.

Her second to last stop since she was determined to visit Darkwing Tower again. Swing by the banks of Audubon Bay. Relive those last moments before Negaduck had disappeared.

 _A loud crack cut through the silence as a bullet landed in the mud mere inches from Negaduck's feet. Gosalyn started and glanced down. Shouldn't they move? Or try to fight back?_

 _A pair of strong calloused hands cupped Gosalyn's face, dragging her gaze from the ground back up to meet Negaduck's eyes._

 _"Quackerjack will listen to anything you have to say if you threaten his toys. And if you compliment them then he'll be your biggest ally. Bushroot and Megavolt are pushovers; you give them some attention, make it seem like you're interested in their craziness, and they'll follow you forever."_

 _Another shot was fired, this bullet tearing a hole in Negaduck's cape. It sailed past him and Gosalyn, the steel burying itself somewhere behind her along the shore._

 _"Enough of the heroics, Drakey. You knew this was coming," Stellar bit out._

 _Gosalyn was still looking at Negaduck, the blue of his eyes all she focused on. Tears started to brim in her eyes, blurring the warm, almost soft, expression on his face. "Why are you saying goodbye?" she whispered._

 _She hated goodbyes. He knew that._

 _But she_ needed _them. Needed those last moments together._

 _So that's what he was giving her before he… what? Left? Was killed?_

 _"I finally have something to fight for," Negaduck explained, smiling at her. A real smile. Not a smirk or a quirk of his beak. A genuine smile that showed all his pride, devotion, and love._

 _The tears she'd been holding back started to fall down Gosalyn's cheeks, Negaduck brushing them away with a gentleness that didn't surprise her anymore. "Please, Negaduck. Don't—"_

 _Another shot echoed, this one flying next to Gosalyn's cheek. She felt the whoosh of it and nearly broke the eye contact she was holding with Negaduck._

 _Something shifted in his expression, a fierce protectiveness shining from his true blue eyes._

 _He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Gosalyn's. "Give 'em hell, baby girl."_

 _And just as quickly as he'd whirled to face Gosalyn, he stepped away from her and turned back to face Stellar, pulling out his Glock in one hand and a red button in the other._

Maybe she wouldn't go down to the Bay after all. Those last moments with Negaduck were still the stars of her nightmares. And even thinking of their last words… three years wasn't enough to dull the pain that sliced through her.

She doubted any amount of time could help with that.

All of their partnership summed up in just two words.

 _Baby girl_.

Gosalyn breathed in deeply, exhaling just as heavily, determined not to cry. Not here. Even if there was no one around, she'd save her tears for her own universe.

Where her father could wipe them away.

She needed someone to help weather this storm; she wasn't strong enough to face it on her own.

Which would be such a disappointment to Negaduck.

In a way, she was glad he wouldn't see her like this. He'd always believed so deeply that she was strong and independent. Finding out she couldn't even get over the absence — the loss — of him….

It was probably better this way.

Having reached her next destination, Gosalyn mounting the porch stairs to Avian Way and opened the front door.

She'd grown used to these rooms being empty and having no one home thanks to the Negaverse. But there was destruction alongside the emptiness.

And this house was decorated much more like her home back in the Prime Universe, so the isolation was intensely creepy.

Launchpad wasn't in the kitchen.

Her father wasn't in the living room playing video games or pouring over case flies.

There wasn't laundry in the washing machine, no TV on in the background, no muffled conversation or the smell of freshly baked cookies wafting lazily through the air.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, Gosalyn moved first back to the kitchen, then to the living room, her feelings of unease and discomfort growing as she saw more of the house.

Gosalyn grabbed the railing and started to climb the staircase.

 _Mounting the stairs, Gosalyn brought out a small wrapped gift from her pocket, making Negaduck stiffen._

 _"Oh, calm down," she said, holding it out. "It's not going to bite."_

 _Negaduck still eyed the package dubiously. Sighing, Gosalyn grabbed one of his gloved hands and pressed the gift into his palm. He stared down at it._

 _"From the gun show you raided. One of the vendors was a day late and, so, you didn't manage to grab anything from his stand. Thought it might be useful." Gosalyn stuffed her hands into her coat again, returning them to the warmth._

 _He glanced up at her, something like hesitation in his gaze. "Do I… open it now?"_

 _"If you want. But I totally get it if you want to open it on your own."_

 _He nodded jerkily before saying, "Hold on." With a swirl of his cape — because_ of course _Negaduck had a_ cape _on his winter coat — he disappeared into his bedroom._

 _And, okay. Yeah. Sure, open the present in the bedroom and then come out to tell her what he thought of it. That wasn't weird_ at all _._

 _But Negaduck wasn't used to Christmas, she reminded herself._

 _He appeared a moment later, though, with a wrapped package of his own._

No way _._

 _"That gun show had more than guns. Didn't_ know _that 'till after. I was stuck with this," Negaduck shook the shoddily wrapped gift, "but I guess you can get some use out of it." He handed it over._

 _This was so weird and awkward and Gosalyn loved it._

Their first Christmas present exchange. On this staircase in another universe. She'd brought Christmas to Negaduck every year of their partnership, eager to celebrate her favorite holiday with him.

She'd even say that she'd been mildly successful. That he might have not completely hated it by their last Christmas together.

Reaching the top of the second floor, she saw her bedroom door was closed. Which might have been the weirdest thing of all.

She didn't close her door.

Not at home.

Not even in the Negaverse.

 _"I hate pink," she said, the painkillers Negaduck and given her kicking in and making everything a little fuzzy._

 _"So do I," Negaduck agreed, smoothing the blanket over her._

 _"Can I get rid of it?" she asked._

 _Negaduck hesitated for a moment before he cleared his throat. "You can have the whole room if you want it," he said softly._

 _"M'kay," Gosayn murmured, pressing her face into the pillow. "Then no pink."_

 _"No pink," Negaduck agreed, smoothing the blankets one last time before he walked out of the room._

 _Gosalyn saw the hall light vanishing as he closed the door and she protested, "No. Leave it open."_

 _If she was more herself, Gosalyn might have realized that Negaduck hesitated when he was asked to leave the bedroom door open, to have no barrier between Gosalyn and himself for the night._

 _But as it was, she fell asleep before Negaduck left her doorway._

Her father's door was closed as well. It must just be how this universe was. She opened the door and peered in.

This was the nicest she'd ever seen her father's room. Bed made, dresser drawers closed and no capes or fedoras hanging off anything.

And that was another reason to not go in her own room; seeing it clean was against the laws of physics.

She took a moment to lean against the doorway, let her eyes linger over the furniture of the room that wasn't completely obliterated by Negaduck's rage or slightly rumpled in her father's desperation to get dressed in time to catch whoever was terrorizing the city that night.

With a final nod of her head, Gosalyn traipsed back downstairs.

And that's when her bedroom door slowly creaked open.

Stopping mid-way down the steps, Gosalyn turned slowly on the spot, one hand braced on the railing beside her.

Yep.

Her door was definitely open.

And a shadow moved, just on the edges as if preparing to walk out of the room.

Either this universe was home to ghosts (not out of the realm of possibilities) or someone was here.

Either way, this universe had inhabitants after all.

Heart hammering, Gosalyn swallowed but otherwise remained motionless as whoever-it-was stepped out onto the landing.

"What on earth are you wearing?"

Even without the visuals to confirm who she was talking to, Gosalyn would have known that voice anywhere.

"Oh, shit," she said.

"I don't remember you being quite so vulgar the last time we met," Stellar said, folding his hands behind his back.

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow. "We spent, what, maybe twenty minutes together? There's _a lot_ about me that you don't know."

"I'm sure," Stellar said, leaning forward with a smile on his beak. "Like how you got here."

Oh, no.

Oh, God.

She couldn't let Stellar come back to the Prime Universe with her. That defeated the purpose of Negaduck's sacrifice. And if anyone deserved to spend the rest of his days in this empty shell of a city, it was Stellar.

"Is this not Sparrow's Pancake House?" Gosalyn supplied in the silence. "That's _embarrassing_. I'm just gonna…."

"How did you get here?" Stellar narrowed his eyes.

Gosalyn demanded, "Where's Negaduck?"

Because if Stellar was here, then Negaduck was here.

She didn't have to say goodbye.

She could still find him.

She could bring him home.

"Drakey? I've no idea. I was hoping that he would eventually come home, sad little sentimentalist that he is," Stellar slowly walked toward the staircase. "But I haven't seen him in… oh, _months_. For all I know, he's dead."

No.

No, Negaduck wasn't dead.

He… he _wasn't_.

Gosalyn had finally — _finally_ — found the universe where Negaduck had been transported to.

He couldn't be _dead_.

Well, there was no evidence that Negaduck _was_ dead.

And Stellar wouldn't be so cavalier with Negaduck's death if it _had_ happened, not when he'd wanted to kill his son for the better part of thirty-odd years.

There was also the fact that Stellar was slowly descending the stairs with a hungry look in his eye.

So the whole "Negaduck might be dead" thing had been a distraction.

Well.

Stellar: 1. Gosalyn: 0.

She had always been competitive.

Vaulting over the staircase's railing, Gosalyn landed hard on the first floor, yanking the front door open and running down the driveway. Stellar loosed a frustrated roar as she bolted down the street.

Where should she go from here? Where _could_ she go?

She glanced behind and saw Stellar in the doorway, gaunt limbs and face looking particularly skeleton-like in the rich greenery of spring around him.

Of course he'd follow her.

She was his ticket out of here; he'd follow her _everywhere_. And, with the universe being so empty, any little noise would give away her location.

Facing forward, she picked up speed, mind traveling back to where she was supposed to go from here.

She couldn't leave without Negaduck.

She _couldn't_.

Not when she'd found the universe he was in.

And she'd been ready to _give up_.

A few loud cracks that she recognized as gunshots had Gosalyn jumping behind a pickup truck and grabbing for her bow. It was the new bow. The one Tony had designed for her. She'd completely forgotten she'd been carrying around his weaponry and not her own.

Really, she should get some practice with her new bow before she _used_ it. She should take it out to the range and test the draw of the string, how to precisely use the one-handed trigger mechanism, but whatever.

It wasn't like she had many options.

Triggering the bow so it became an archer's bow, she grabbed the string and tied it to the string nock as she glanced around the edge of the truck, searching for Stellar.

It wasn't hard to find him.

He walking down the middle of the street, eyes fixed on the truck, pistol clutched in one hand dangling near his thigh.

Awesome.

Grabbing for an arrow, she nocked it and contemplated making a run for it.

Stellar was _ancient_ , he probably couldn't keep up with her. At least, not for very long. Not to mention, she was still useful to him, so he wouldn't kill her. The gunfire from before had been used to make her seek cover; to reduce her to one location.

But Negaduck was here.

Somewhere.

And she had to find him.

He hadn't been at Avian Way. So where…?

Stupid.

She was stupid.

She'd seen the fortifications around the Second National and had written them off as being a part of this universe.

But if _she_ was stuck here with only Stellar as company, she'd pick a base of operations and fortify it, too.

Negaduck _must_ be there.

Maintaining her crouched posture, Gosalyn slowly crawled up onto the sidewalk and made her way down the street, trying to stay below the line of cars parked along the curb until she reached the end of the block. And since Stellar didn't shoot at her again, she figured she'd been successful at slipping away undetected.

Rounding the corner, she took off in a sprint, her bow in one hand and the arrow in the other. It was only a couple of blocks until she reached the city. As long as Stellar didn't catch up to her, she should be in the clear.

The roar of a car engine and the squeal of tires reverberated from somewhere behind her.

Old age didn't matter if you hot-wired a car and chased down your prey.

Cursing, Gosalyn picked up speed, bolting down the streets of suburbia as she heard the echoes of the car gaining.

She managed to reach the outskirts of the city when Stellar found her. Gosalyn stood in the street, glancing around for cover when the pickup truck Gosalyn had hidden behind squealed onto the same street, tires turned almost at a 90 degree angle to stop the cab from tipping over.

The truck paused for only a moment, giving Gosalyn enough time to start running in the opposite direction before the engine roared again, Stellar's foot heavy on the gas pedal.

She could feel it gaining, the ground around her trembling as the rumble of the engine got louder.

There was no way she could outrun a car.

She had to find a way to avoid it.

Or be crushed underneath.

Measuring her breaths and glancing around, she tried to ignore the truck, which was now practically on top of her.

Seeing a Starducks ahead, and knowing it had a narrow alleyway between it and the deli next door, Gosalyn ducked in between the buildings as the truck bellowed past her. The sideview mirror hit the corner of the alley and was ripped off the door in a screech of metal, the old bricks of the deli cracking and crumbling under the force of the impact.

Maniac.

Gosalyn took a moment to catch her breath as she sheathed the arrow she'd been gripping. Finding a grappling hook arrow — new and improved, God, she hoped Tony hadn't modified it too much — she nocked it, aimed for the Starducks roof above her, and fired as the screech of tires echoed around the empty metropolis.

The draw was stiffer than her usual bow and the arrow sailed lower than she'd wanted. But, anticipating her lack of experience with the bow, Gosalyn had overshot her target and the hook caught on the ledge of the rooftop anyway.

It held when she tugged on it so she shouldered her bow, grabbed ahold of the rope, and climbed up, the mighty roar of the truck once more approaching the alley.

Reaching the rooftop, she grabbed the grappling hook and pulled the length of rope up until it was coiled beside her.

Crouching down on the roof, she unstrapped her quiver and quickly took an inventory of the arrows she had at her disposal. Seeing the additional clips along one side that Tony had installed for one last arrow, she selected another grappling hook arrow and secured it to the clips. No living dangerously today.

After strapping her quiver back around her, Gosalyn checked the magazine of her pistol, and made sure to turn the safety off before she re-holstered it on her thigh. Feeling for the knives she kept strapped to her ankles, she made sure they were secure before checking that the switchblade and butterfly knife she stowed in pouches of the waist strap of her quiver were in place.

Tires squealed down below before the sound of a car door slamming resonated around her.

Gosalyn smirked.

Show time.


	8. Fox On The Run

"Oooh, Gosalyn!" Stellar's voice, edged in desperation, echoed off the buildings with ease in the absence of all other city noise. "I know you're fond of games, but now is not the time to play hide and seek."

Okay.

First thing's first.

She had to take out Stellar.

 _Then_ she could head to the Second National and find Negaduck.

Grabbing her bow and an exploding arrow, Gosalyn crept to the edge of the Starducks rooftop. Peering over the side, she caught sight of Stellar weaving down the street, his pistol still in hand as he peered into shop windows, looking for her.

Standing up, she nocked and drew. "Marco!"

Once Stellar's eyes met hers, she smirked and fired, the arrow sailing down into the intersection a block behind Stellar. Shop windows shattered and chunks of asphalt scattered as the street quaked with the impact, flames and smoke billowing up around the intersection. Stellar ducked against the shops, hands coming up to cover his head.

Grabbing another arrow, Gosalyn aimed in the opposite direction. Finding a building caddy corner from her, a block or so away, she nocked and drew.

"Polo!" she yelled before releasing. She quickly dropped down to the roof as it made contact, huddling in a ball for protection.

Waiting until the blast had finished shaking the street, she crept across the roof, grabbing up her used grappling hook along the way. Securing it to the edge of the rooftop, she scaled down the wall carefully, watching for Stellar the whole way down.

She dropped into the alley she'd been in previously and lost no time in grabbing another arrow. Gosalyn took a deep breath before she rounded the corner of the Starducks and slunk into the street, arrow nocked and drawn.

Small fires dotted the road, bookending the area Stellar had been standing in.

Keeping her eyes forward to spot any movement, her ears alert for any noise coming from behind, and her arrow ready to fire in either direction, Gosalyn glided down the street.

Stellar should be about halfway between the blasts. The ground had been shaking too much for him to make an escape, but that didn't mean he hadn't jumped into a shop to ride out the explosions. She couldn't look for broken glass or open doorways as a sign of entry, the arrows having done that in their fury.

She _probably_ should have stayed on the Starducks rooftop and waited him out. It had been clear that he hadn't known where she was or how to find her. Chalk this up to another one of her _brilliant_ ideas. How many times had Negaduck warned her to not do anything without thinking about all the possibilities first?

And Negaduck was _here_. … Somewhere.

He'd find out about her failure. _Failures_. No need to pretend that wasn't plural.

She'd thought about it. Considered what it would be like to confess how she hadn't been able to run the Negaverse the same way he did. How she hadn't always thought things through before jumping headlong into them. How she hadn't been able to kill anyone (or even consider the thought) since she'd taken out that Eggman all those years ago. How she hadn't been out for target practice with her pistol in a few weeks. Okay, months.

Thinking about those conversations with Negaduck — those confessions — had always been abstract. Some far away thought that never carried any weight with it.

But now. It did.

Negaduck would look at her with the disappointment she had so long envisioned.

Gosalyn wasn't sure if she was ready. Didn't think she could face him and confess everything….

A pop of glass being crushed underfoot resonated as loud as a gunshot.

Gosalyn managed to withhold another expletive as she slowed her progress. She pointed her arrow into the restaurant she'd heard the noise come from.

Stellar leapt out of the restaurant's side window, hands grabbing ahold of her bow and shoving it up and away. Gosalyn released the arrow somewhere towards the sky as she lost her balance, tumbling back into the street with Stellar on top of her.

Falling backwards, Gosalyn tried to roll away as soon as she hit the asphalt, but Stellar was gripping her shoulder, forearm held across her collarbone, effectively pinning her beneath him on the asphalt. He brought up a shard of glass, holding his makeshift weapon to her throat.

"Take me to the portal you used to get here," he demanded, a dangerous glint in his eye.

In his attempt to get the upper hand, Stellar had not considered his position. Yes, he was using his entire body weight to hold her down. He had something sharp pressed to her throat. But both of Gosalyn's arms were free. And, okay, one of them was practically underneath Stellar so it was pretty useless, but her other hand was still gripping her bow.

Sure, it wasn't in the bow staff form right now, but Gosalyn was confident that the weapon was made of stronger stuff than a normal archer's bow.

Flipping it around so the bowstring was facing away from Stellar, Gosalyn inched her fingers down the arrow rest and to the lower limb.

She said, "That's gonna be a no."

Swinging her arm up with as much force as she could, she hit Stellar on the back of the head, relieved and yet unsurprised when the bow didn't break.

Stellar grunted and stumbled to the side, his hand releasing its hold across her chest. But he was still pressing the shard of glass to her neck, his fingers now shaking and making it all the more dangerous.

Gosalyn was about to hit him again when a net fell, literally, from the sky, entangling itself around Stellar and half around Gosalyn.

Her net arrow had done it's job and deployed after its release. With nowhere to go and nothing to trap, it had fallen back down to earth. Gosalyn had never been so grateful for gravity.

Distracted by the new obstacle, Stellar dropped his shard of glass and released Gosalyn completely. His arms came up to lift off the heavy net as Gosalyn rolled out from under before the anchors along the edges activated, drilling into the asphalt to secure the ends down.

Stellar attempted to maneuver his way out of the net, and when he realized he couldn't, released a roar of frustration. The hand he'd used to hold the shard of glass was a bloody mess, red rivulets running down the feathers of his arms, but he still tried to tear away the roped prison around him, staining the net a dull burgundy.

Gosalyn scooped up her bow as she stood, regarding Stellar all the while.

His steel gray eyes flashed to her, fury written in his expression. "Let me out of here at once!"

She shook her head. "I'd rather not."

He loosed an almighty sigh, the desperation in his expression replaced with resignation. "Fine. If you let me out of here, I will take you to Drakey."

Gosalyn smirked. "You don't know where he is."

Stellar's eyebrow twitched slightly, but otherwise his face remained impassive. "I do, actually. It's not too far from here."

She crouched down, eyes locked on his. "No." With that, she pushed herself onto her feet and turned her back to Stellar, walking down the street.

He released another howl of rage. "I'll kill him! I swear I'll shoot Drakey between the eyes right before I do the same to you!"

"Promises, promises," Gosalyn called over her shoulder.

Of course, he very much could. Shoot them both. _If_ he ever got out of that net. Constructed of thicker fibers and with ends that drilled into the ground around it's captive, the net had imprisoned villains far more dangerous than Stellar. He was little more than an old man with an injured hand at this point.

So Gosalyn could focus on finding Negaduck.

She wound down the streets, turning this way and that, picking up speed the closer she got until she stood at the entrance of the Second National Bank.

She hesitated for a moment before she stepped forward, her heart beating from more than just exertion.

Electricity seemed to still work in this universe, so taking the elevator up to the rooftop would be the fastest option. But the doors were locked and barricaded from the inside. She glanced at the windows and saw the shatter-proof plexiglass she'd noticed before. So shooting one of those out and climbing through wasn't an option either.

Looking up towards the rooftop of the Second National, Gosalyn wondered if he was up there. If Negaduck was just hanging out on the roof, eyes scanning the city for the cause of the commotion.

But, if that were the case, then why hadn't he come down right away once he realized she was here?

Unless he'd learned to hate her again in the three years they'd been apart. Maybe grown to resent her and how she'd been the reason he'd ended up here in this desolate universe with his father.

 _"I finally have something to fight for," Negaduck explained, smiling at her. A real smile. Not a smirk or a quirk of his beak. A genuine smile that showed all his pride, devotion, and love._

She didn't think that Negaduck could ever _truly_ hate her again, but isolation could do weird things to people.

And even if he did hate her again, she was still going to bring him home. Because he deserved to be rescued.

And he was so _close_. Just on the other side of this building. All she had to do was get inside.

Getting in at ground level wasn't an option. So… from above?

It was kind of poetic to use the rooftop as the entryway to find Negaduck.

She turned on her heel and started for the other skyscraper.

The Quackwerks building was taller than the Second National. And not too far away geographically. Gosalyn could easily zipline over to the Second National from Quackwerks and then slip inside. Start her search for Negaduck.

He'd _better_ be inside.

Because if he wasn't.

If he'd moved on to another building, or even another _city_ ….

Gosalyn glanced around her at the empty St. Canard. Searching for Negaduck could stretch into weeks within these streets alone. Never mind the whole state. Or _country_.

She only had a few days before her fight with Taurus Bulba. But she really didn't want to stay that long if she could help it; her father was counting on her.

It's not like she could return home, kick Bulba's ass, rescue her father, and then come back here.

Return trips were out of the question.

Every time she traveled to and from her own universe, the probability of Stellar finding out about the portal increased.

She had to find Negaduck now or not at all.

Gosalyn would even take Negaduck hating her again and him hiding out in the Second National than him loving her still and having moved to another city.

Taking a shaky breath to try and steady her still racing heart, Gosalyn rounded the corner jeweler's near the Quackwerks building.

And stopped short, gripping her bow tighter.

Stellar limped towards her. He was hunched over, cradling his right arm against his chest as it continued to bleed freely, staining his suit.

How in the _hell_ had he managed to get himself loose?

He grinned upon seeing her, standing up to his full height and dropping his arms to his sides. In one hand he still held onto his pistol. In the other was the jagged piece of glass he'd held against her throat.

It was Gosalyn's mistake, really.

She hadn't factored in Stellar's _desperation_ when she'd left him trapped under that net. He'd more than likely used the glass shard to cut his way loose, though how long that would take and the amount of pressure to get the glass to cut through the ropes…. It was no wonder he was favoring his left arm.

Brandishing her bow, Gosalyn calculated which arrow was best to use.

She didn't want to kill Stellar. She'd only killed once in her life and it was not an experience she wished to replicate. Through all of her years of crime fighting, she'd managed to keep the body count to just that one unsuspecting Eggman, and that's how she planned to keep it.

But Stellar wasn't going to stop.

And she needed to get to Quackwerks.

 _Years_ of searching accumulated in this moment. The day she'd been envisioning since she'd lost Negaduck was finally not a wish, but a possibility. And Stellar was _not_ going to take that away from her.

He'd taken enough.

Stellar sneered, turning the shard of glass over and over in his hand as he walked towards Gosalyn. "You think Drakey will come to your rescue? Save you at the last minute like he did before?" He laughed, a harsh throaty sound that sent chills down Gosalyn's spine. "He's gone. Left the city months ago. It's just you and me, sweetheart."

Gosalyn painted a faux shocked expression onto her face even as her heart plummeted at the news of Negaduck gone. "So you were _lying_ to me?" she asked, her tone heavily laced with sarcasm. "When you mentioned that you could take me to him? I'm _shocked_."

She evaluated the scene before her.

Stellar held two weapons, one of which he didn't need to be at close range to use.

He was desperate.

He was smart.

He'd probably already decided whether he really wanted to go home or if he wanted to just do away with Gosalyn and hope to find her portal on his own.

Maybe he wanted to use her in some scheme to capture Negaduck.

Regardless, Stellar had probably run every scenario in his head and had started acting on the one that would be most beneficial to him.

So should she use another net arrow and hope he didn't break free of this one? Or should she use a taser arrow and hope it knocked him out here and now?

Rolling his eyes, Stellar said, "I'd forgotten how much of a smart ass you are."

Gosalyn took a bow, reaching back for an arrow. "One of the many services I provide."

Coming to a halt in the middle of the street, Stellar eyed her. She drew an arrow quickly and aimed it at him. He grinned, the blood on his arm, the shard of glass, and the maniacal look in his eye making him look particularly terrifying.

"I just have one question," Stellar said, his voice as calm as she'd heard it since she arrived.

Not a good sign. If he was feeling confident enough to be calm and collected, then things really _were_ going in his favor.

What _was_ his end game? She needed to anticipate his next move. Come up with a plan to beat him.

"If Drakey really _is_ in the city, if he still cares for you as he once did, how come he's not here?"

Even though the thought had kicked around in Gosalyn's head for the past few blocks, she scowled darkly at Stellar, her arrow never wavering.

"I'm being entirely honest," Stellar said, his eyebrows rising mildly in concern. "Gunfire, two explosions and he's still nowhere in sight. I admit, I did lie to you earlier. I don't know where he is. But it seems suspect that he has yet to appear."

It was.

Entirely suspect.

It made Gosalyn doubt that Negaduck was in the city at all.

Or, as she feared, that he had grown apathetic towards her.

Still.

She couldn't listen to Stellar. He was a manipulator who tried to turn every situation in his own favor.

"Get out of my way, Stellar," she warned, her tone brooking no argument.

Stellar's face melted from curious concern to pure rage in a matter of moments as he brandished the glass shard. "Then we do this the hard way."

Which arrow had she grabbed again? She'd been so desperate to arm herself, she had grabbed the fletching that had felt familiar.

But she'd been searching for two different types of arrows.

Which one had her subconscious chosen for her?

Unaware — or perhaps entirely aware — of her inner turmoil, Stellar charged at Gosalyn, holding his shard of glass at the ready with the pistol menacingly silent at his side.

A gun was more dangerous than a shard of glass.

She had to get rid of that.

Un-nocking the current still-a-mystery arrow, Gosalyn shoved it in her beak, her teeth clenching around the shaft as she took off in a run towards Stellar.

He hesitated for a moment before picking up speed and barreling towards her, his eyes flashing.

The two ran towards one another, neither showing any sign of veering off course.

Gosalyn kept her eyes on Stellar's face.

His beak split into a feral grin the closer they got.

When he was only a foot away, Gosalyn dodged to her left and dropped into a crouch. Her hand shot out to grab ahold of the barrel of his pistol.

His forward momentum dragging him onward still, Stellar ran by Gosalyn as his gun was pried from his fingers.

Throwing the gun away with all her strength, Gosalyn then sprung back up to her feet and grabbed the arrow from her beak. Twisting around to face Stellar once more, she nocked the arrow and drew.

She'd run her thumb along the fletching as she'd taken it from her beak. She knew what type of arrow this was now.

Stellar was turning back around to look at her.

Gosalyn smiled at him sweetly before releasing, the net deploying just before making contact with Stellar.

He fell backwards, releasing the glass shard. He reached his hands out behind him to break his fall and grunted in pain as his bad hand hit the ground hard. Rolling onto the side, curling his injured hand into his chest, Stellar glared at Gosalyn.

The anchors activated, drilling into the asphalt and Stellar roared with murder in his expression.

She grabbed her pistol from its holster on her leg.

Stellar's eyes widened as she withdrew the gun.

Gosalyn sent him a sneer before she twisted around, aiming her weapon behind her. On whoever had decided to sneak up….

It was Negaduck.

Standing a few feet away with a shotgun in hand as he stared at her, his expression unreadable.

His brow furrowed as she faced him. His eyes traveled over her from head to toe before he groused, "What the _hell_ are you wearing?"


	9. Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)

**_A/N: Warning: There is some strong language in this chapter. But, with Negaduck back in the picture, were you expecting anything less? Happy reading! ~RS_**

The world stopped.

Which really wasn't that impressive because there were only three inhabitants in this whole universe.

Nevertheless, a moment.

Two moments.

Three passed in silence.

Gosalyn blinked furiously, wondering if her eyes were deceiving her. She'd almost forgotten that Negaduck had traveled to this world without his scarlet fedora. He looked smaller without it. More casual.

And that proved that this was him. _Her_ Negaduck.

She'd found him.

"I, um…." Realizing she was still pointing a gun at Negaduck's head, she flicked the safety on and dropped it down to her side. "I needed something more neutral—"

Negaduck, whose his eyes had been roving over Gosalyn, his gaze constantly moving as if unsure which part of her to focus on, suddenly leapt into action, pointing his rifle at Stellar. "What the hell is she wearing, old man?"

And….

 _What_?

Stellar sighed heavily, his good hand curled protectively around his bad one. "I didn't—"

"Don't you lie to me!" Negaduck stepped around Gosalyn, taking a wide arc as if she were contagious and he didn't want to catch the disease.

No, seriously.

 _WHAT_?

Maybe he really did hate her again. She tried to stomp out the raw hurt that sliced through her at the thought, but she wasn't very successful.

Maybe he was nervous about her holding a gun. She'd be nervous, too; she wasn't very good with it. Holstering the pistol, Gosalyn continued to watch Negaduck.

"Honestly, Drakey," Stellar bit out, glaring up at his son between the netting around him.

"What, you think that just because she's wearing a new suit, has different weapons, that I'd fall for this?" Negaduck demanded, eyes gleaming wildly but focused on Stellar.

Okay.

The pieces were starting to come together.

Except no they weren't.

Stellar rolled his eyes. "If I'd known you were going to be this _emotional_ , I would have used something like this months ago instead of hiding out in your sad suburban house until you found the courage to visit."

Negaduck took a step towards Stellar, the rifle aimed between his eyes. "You were at my house?" His voice was low. Dangerous. Would've had anyone scrambling for the hills.

But Stellar wasn't _anyone_.

"I can see why you chose it," Stellar said, his expression and tone bordering on bored. "It's sort of quaint in it's own little way."

Seeing, and feeling, the rage radiating off Negaduck in waves, Gosalyn slowly reached behind her. Let her fingers skim over the different fletching of each arrow until she found the one she wanted and drew it out.

Negaduck snapped his gaze up to Gosalyn but kept his rifle trained on Stellar. His face was contorted in his anger, the lines deeper than she remembered. He glanced at the arrow before flicking his eyes up to meet hers.

She almost gasped at the desolation she saw in his ice blue irises. Negaduck had always been hard to read; you had to look hard to see those faint facial ticks and small gestures that betrayed his true thoughts.

But now… there was nothing left _to_ read. He was empty. Hollow. Exhausted.

So she flashed him a reassuring smile, like the good old days, and nocked the arrow. Adjusting her stance, she kept her eyes on Negaduck with her bow at the ready. Awaited instruction. Letting him know she still had his back.

A look of yearning and devastation flashed across Negaduck's face before he placed his mask of anger and frustration back on.

"Clever," he rasped, looking back down at Stellar. "Using her to draw me out. To take me down. You know I can't… that I won't…." His grip tightened on the rifle, pointer finger twitching closer to the trigger.

Inhaling a shaky breath, Negaduck continued, "That doesn't mean I can't take _you_ out, old man." He stepped closer, his rifle a few inches from Stellar's face. "Is it like in the movies? I take out the mother ship," he nodded to Stellar, "and all the smaller ships," he nodded towards Gosalyn but didn't look her way, "can't work anymore?"

"Don't use metaphors, Drakey," Stellar said, his tone tinged with disappointment. "You don't have the mental capacity."

Something wasn't right.

Okay, _a lot_ wasn't right.

But here.

Right now.

Between the father and son.

Something wasn't….

"You have some balls insulting me when I have a gun to your head," Negaduck sneered.

Stellar's beak turned down in a frown. "Don't be crude."

Gosalyn was almost too late.

Almost missed Stellar reaching for his glass shard. Gripping it in his good hand. His gaze moving down to Negaduck's feet, his legs, calculating how far away he was.

She drew and fired as Stellar tightened his grip on his weapon and lunged toward Negaduck.

Stellar only got about half-way up when the arrow hit him at the top of his back, just below his neck. He arched backwards as the taser ignited, shooting electricity up and down his spine. His arms flailed, the glass shard clattering to the ground once more as Stellar slumped unconscious back down onto his side, muscles twitching in the aftershocks.

Negaduck had taken a step back, his eyes studying the scene before him, as if he was slowly putting it all together, before he looked back up to Gosalyn.

Who was clutching her bow with both hands, eyes wide. "I'm still adjusting to the draw weight. I didn't mean to hit him on his spine, I was… I…."

Negaduck just growled low in his throat and stood straight, rifle hanging down by his side. "Typical. As soon as I get the chance to take him out once and for all, he takes _that_ away from me, too."

"Take him out…? Did I _kill_ him?" Gosalyn asked, a wave of nausea rolling through her.

Sure, it was _Stellar_ , but still. She didn't like killing anybody.

"Wasn't that the plan all along?" Negaduck asked, his tone and expression caustic as he regarded her.

"Okay, hold on," Gosalyn said, holding up a hand and pushing her guilt of possibly killing someone else down. "What are you talking about?"

Negaduck just scoffed and turned around, starting to walk down the street.

Away from Gosalyn.

"Oh, no, you don't!" She untied the bowstring, triggered the weapon back to it's bow staff form, and holstered it to her quiver before jogging after Negaduck. She gave Stellar's maybe dead body a wide berth as she passed. "Talk to me. You're not making any sense."

He kept walking. Didn't look back.

Her own frustration and confusing mounting, Gosalyn reached out and grabbed his cape, tugging on it lightly. "Negaduck—"

He whirled around and ripped his cape out of her hand. "Don't touch me!" he roared.

Gosalyn threw her hands into the air, eyebrows shooting up towards her hairline as her beak opened in surprise.

He did.

He really did hate her again.

It was her own fault. She'd wished it. Wished she could find him like this rather than never see him again.

Ask and you shall receive.

"No, don't…." Negaduck sighed as he brought up a hand to rub at his eyes. "Don't do that."

"I'm…." Gosalyn cleared her throat, wishing the lump that had formed in her there would go away. "I'm not sure what I _can_ do, here."

"Don't look at me like _that_. God. I think he made your eyes bigger in the rendering."

" _What_?" she asked, thrown off and confused all over again.

Negaduck dropped his hand, those empty eyes looking at her briefly before his gaze drifted to the ground, the grip on his rifle tightening.

It was Gosalyn's turn to bring her hands up and scrub her face. "Yeah. Remember when I asked you to talk to me? I _really_ need you to, right now."

"Your proportions," Negaduck said, his tone flat, gaze on his rifle. "I'm not sure they're right. But he only saw you for, what, a few minutes? It's impressive, really, that he was able to get them so close."

Gosalyn dropped her hands to her hips, cocking her head to one side. "My _proportions_ aren't right? Stellar made my eyes bigger in the rendering? What…?"

There.

The last puzzle piece clicked into place.

"Do you— Do you think I'm not _real_?" Gosalyn asked.

"He's probably tracking you, right?" Negaduck looked past Gosalyn to where Stellar was lying crumpled under the net. "Put in a GPS to keep an eye on you all the time. I _knew_ he was trying to find all my hideouts."

"No!" Gosalyn said, relief flooding her with such force that she was dizzy for a moment.

He didn't hate her.

He thought she wasn't _real_.

She could disprove that.

"I'm not a hologram," she assured him, taking a step forward. "I'm not a computer simulation. It's _me_. I… I found you."

And she had.

She _had_.

Groaning, Negaduck closed his eyes. "God, it's getting bad."

"Negaduck…." She reached for him but hesitated, thinking of how he'd ripped his cape out of her grip before.

"You're not a hologram," Negaduck agreed, his tone weary. "You're a hallucination."

"No—"

"It happens sometimes." Negaduck shrugged as he looked back down to his rifle.

"Negaduck." She reached for him again because to hell with it. Something tactile should convince him that she was real. You can't touch hallucinations.

But he stepped back.

"I'm _here_ ," she insisted.

"Sure," Negaduck said, his tone _defeated_.

"Please," Gosalyn said. "Can-can you come with me to Duckburg?"

"Not to the Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery where there's a _magical_ _cake_ to take me home?" Negaduck asked, his tone bitter and expression dark.

"Don't be ridiculous," Gosalyn said, trying to smile like her heart wasn't breaking for him. "To Gyro's workshop where the _scientific_ _portal_ will take you home."

Negaduck blinked and glanced up at her in surprise. "Do you… have transportation?"

"At the bakery." When he raised an eyebrow, doubting her existence once more because she'd just brought up the location he'd been thinking of, she shrugged. "I was looking for you in all the places I thought you might be."

"And you exploded half the city as you went," Negaduck quipped.

"And if I was a hallucination, I couldn't destroy anything, right?" Gosalyn said, her tone lifting in hope. "So, that means I'm real."

Negaduck's eyes dropped back down to the street and he started walking away again, this time rounding a corner that would take him to the Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery. "Or Stellar destroyed the city to draw me out and I'm imagining you."

At the mention of him, Gosalyn glanced back to make sure Stellar hadn't somehow woken up. Wasn't chasing them down.

The street was deserted, Stellar splayed under the net and still as a stone. She breathed a sigh of relief and followed Negaduck.

"How would Stellar have gotten knocked out?" she asked. "If he destroyed the city as a trap to catch you?"

"I don't know _how_ hallucinations work," Negaduck snapped, rolling his eyes. "Maybe it's _all_ a hallucination. Or a dream. I could be asleep right now."

Having seen the dark bags under his eyes almost large enough to be mistaken as bruises, the dark purples and blues even peeking out under his mask, Gosalyn doubted he did much sleeping here. "You talk this much in your dreams?"

Negaduck was silent as they walked another block. Then he softly admitted, "I usually wake up before I start dreaming."

"If I was stuck in this universe with just Stellar for company, I don't think I'd sleep much either."

He chanced a glance at her out of the corner of his eye but didn't otherwise respond.

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Gosalyn getting more anxious as they got closer. Negaduck slowly, but deliberately, put more distance between them with each passing block.

"You know you can't outrun a hallucination, right?" Gosalyn asked as they walked up to the bakery.

"Thought you said you weren't one." His tone was clipped. His shoulders were tense. The tight grip he had on his rifle was turning his knuckles white.

"I'm not. But the other option is that you think you can outrun _me_ and we both know how that's going to end."

Negaduck just inhaled sharply as a response as Gosalyn led him around the back of the bakery to her motorcycle.

Seeing the bike, he took a moment to walk around it, eyes holding more interest the longer he studied the vehicle. "Nice choice."

"Dad got it for me."

"Then I take back the compliment."

Gosalyn grinned. "You gonna carry your rifle all the way to Duckburg?"

Negaduck surveyed his weapon before setting it down on the ground. "Don't think that means I'm unarmed," he said, scowling.

She shook her head. "Wouldn't expect anything less." Mounting the bike, she dug out her keys and ignited the engine before glancing back at him expectantly.

His eyes darted between Gosalyn and the motorcycle, never fully settling on one before they bounced back to the other. She was ready to wait as long as Negaduck needed to let him make the decision, but he was soon climbing onto the back of the bike with a grumble.

"It's one thing to hallucinate someone," Negaduck muttered more to himself than to Gosalyn, "but to actually _do what they tell you_ … there are diagnoses for things like this."

Having Negaduck safely on her bike and not wanting to waste anymore time, Gosalyn kicked off and sped down the streets of St. Canard. Negaduck scrambled forward, grabbing ahold of her quiver for purchase as they zoomed out of the city.

Pushing her motorcycle to it's limits, Gosalyn was able to get them to Duckburg in record time. Springing off her bike and grabbing her bag of arrows, she lead Negaduck through Gyro's workshop and into the basement.

The glow of the portal illuminated the room in a kaleidoscope of colors. This doorway had taken her to countless new worlds and had, finally, reunited her with Negaduck.

Gosalyn looked over at him. The harshness of his features was softened by the portal's light.

Feeling her eyes on him, Negaduck glanced at her. She motioned to the swirling doorway.

He transferred his gaze back to the portal. Took a breath. Squared his shoulders and, taking out a pistol, stalked through the doorway. Gosalyn was on his heels.

She almost tripped over him when she walked through and found he hadn't moved. That he was standing on the staircase, taking in everything around him.

"Can I just…?" she motioned around Negaduck. He flattened himself to the outer railing of the staircase and Gosalyn squeezed by, starting to descend.

"Come on," she urged, not stopping or slowing her pace, eager to get him to follow her all the way to the bottom.

She heard him climbing down the stairs behind her, but he'd halt every now and then, study the different marks Gosalyn had written on each doorway.

"How many doors are there?" Negaduck asked, his voice above Gosalyn, indicating he was a level above her head, observing the possibility of multiverse travel.

"I never really counted," Gosalyn offered, slowing slightly. She detangled the straps of her extra arrows bag and hoisted it higher on her shoulder. "I was a little more preoccupied with going through each one to see if you were behind it."

After a few more minutes, Negaduck running to catch up every now and then, he said, "How much further?"

"Half way there," Gosalyn assured him.

"Half— We've passed tons of worlds already!"

"Yeah."

"You went through _each_ of these?" Negaduck asked, his tone colored in surprise.

"It's not like I could skip one," Gosalyn pointed out. "You could have been behind any of them."

"You were… you were looking for me," Negaduck said, his voice now flat, like he was finally absorbing the information.

Gosalyn did stop then, whirling around to face Negaduck. He reared back, grabbed ahold of the railing to keep his balance. "Of course I was looking for you," she said. "What else do you think I've been doing all these years?"

Negaduck opened his beak to say something, but closed it again, glancing around him at the hundreds of doors they'd passed.

Whatever he'd imagined Gosalyn doing, it clearly hadn't been _this_. Even after all these years, Negaduck didn't think himself worth saving. Hadn't considered the idea that Gosalyn would have been searching for him.

Breathing in deeply to dispel the sadness sitting in her chest, Gosalyn continued to descend the staircase. After a moment's hesitation, Negaduck followed.

They were both silent as they climbed down the remaining stairs. If Negaduck continued to read the descriptions Gosalyn had written on the other doorways, he didn't stop to study them as he had done above.

Finally reaching the bottom, Gosalyn waited for Negaduck to join her.

He studied the last doorway, pistol hanging lazily in a loose grip by his thigh. "There's no writing on that one." He nodded to the doorjamb.

"That's home."

Negaduck glanced at her, his expression holding shock and awe, but it was the small glint of hope in his eyes that made Gosalyn smile gently at him.

Sliding his eyes to the portal, he swallowed, gripped his pistol tightly, and inhaled sharply. On the exhale, he walked forward. Gosalyn followed.

Into Gyro's basement.

The inventor had moved the portal underground, arming the room it was kept in with high-grade security systems to not only protect Gosalyn as she traveled from world to world — she had to leave the portal open behind her so she could return home when she needed to — but to protect their universe from other potential multidimensional travelers.

So far, Gosalyn was the only one.

Walking across the room, Gosalyn made sure Negaduck hadn't darted back through the portal before she switched the machinery off. The glowing that bespoke of the space between the universes died and the portal became nothing more than an empty doorway.

Negaduck started at the sudden silence and darkness that surrounded them, the clinical fluorescent lighting seeming harsh after the bright multicolored glow of the portal.

"Can't hallucinate _that_ ," Gosalyn said, glancing at Negaduck.

He looked back to her, his eyes wide and guarded against the possibility that this was all really was a dream. He was waiting for what he believed to be reality to come crashing back down around him. To have this, too, ripped away and leaving him more alone than before.

The hope, though. Was still there. So aching and raw.

Stepping out from behind the console, Gosalyn unbuckled her quiver, carefully setting it and her bag of extra arrows down on the ground.

Approaching Negaduck, she held out a hand, palm face up. He took a step back, eyeing her hand suspiciously.

Allowing for a few moments to let his paranoia pass, Gosalyn watched him carefully. When he looked up to meet her eyes, she nodded.

"This is real; _I'm_ real." She wanted to assure him of more truths — that he was _safe_ , that he was going to go home, that the nightmare was over — but she kept it to that one.

Because, right now, it was the only one that mattered.

His eyes darting between Gosalyn's steady gaze and her open hand like a frightened animal, Negaduck weighed his options. Gosalyn watched his brain trying to come to a decision, emotions flashing over is face so fast she wondered if she'd seen them at all.

Then, carefully, he brought up his hand.

Inhaling, Negaduck reached forward.

His hand hovered over hers.

Her fingers twitched in anticipation or encouragement, she didn't know which.

He lowered his hand, now only a minuscule distance between them.

And he snatched his hand back.

Balled it into a fist.

Breathing heavily, Negaduck stumbled back a few steps.

And Gosalyn's heart cleaved in two. He had been unable to even _breathe_ he was so terrified she might disappear. That his might not be real.

Keeping silent and still, Gosalyn waited for him, hand still outstretched and steady.

Fingers digging into his eyes, Negaduck rubbed furiously before looking up.

His gaze collided with hers. So full of hope and yearning that tears stung the edges of her vision.

Gosalyn gave him a watery smile.

He tucked his pistol away.

Walked up to her.

Wiped his hand on his suit.

Reached out with trembling fingers until his hand hovered over hers again.

Dropped his hand into hers palm to palm.

Gripped her wrist in a vice.

She didn't even have time for an _I told you so_ before he was tugging her forward.

Crushing Gosalyn against his chest, Negaduck released a heavy sigh.

She easily burrowed into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest where she could hear his heart beat.

He was _here_.

She'd _done_ it.

Smiling, Gosalyn said, "Welcome home."

Negaduck loosed a shaky laugh as he tightened his hold. Bringing up a hand to stroke her hair, he relaxed completely around her.

Closing her eyes, Gosalyn leaned against Negaduck, trusting him. To hold her up.

Negaduck released another long sigh before gently separating them. Brushing her bangs from her eyes, he said, "Seriously, no more cape?"

Gosalyn grinned. "It wasn't really useful…."

Negaduck scowled. "Not _useful_?" he asked, sounding remarkably like Darkwing when he found out Gosalyn had redesigned her Quiverwing costume. "You get extra storage."

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow. "And it makes your entrances and exits dramatic."

He rolled his eyes. "This isn't about the _drama_ —"

"This is _all_ about the drama," she argued. "You like how imposing it makes you look, how cool you feel when it billows out behind you in the wind…."

"And now you've lost all that," Negaduck pointed out. "First you ditch the hat, then you ditch the cape. What's next?"

"Speaking of…." Gosalyn ran over to the console and reached underneath. Quickly locating the box, she lifted out Negaduck's scarlet fedora.

She handed it over and Negaduck, a smile pulling up the edges of his beak, shoved it on his head, brandishing his cape behind him.

Gosalyn shook her head. "Drama."

"Mystery," he corrected.

"Well, come on, duck of mystery," she said, grabbing her gear and walking to the door. Keying in her code, the door opened and she glanced back to him. "I know you're paranoid, but please keep your pistol in your cape while we go through Gyro's workshop. He's been through a lot helping me build this and I owe him."

Negaduck sighed dramatically, but stalked out to Gyro's workshop without drawing his weapons. Thankfully, the inventor wasn't home so Gosalyn was able to escort Negaduck to her motorcycle without any awkward introductions.

Gosalyn stuffed her bag of arrows into the storage console, buckled on her quiver, and climbed on the bike, Negaduck settling in behind her. She turned the key in the ignition and kicked off, racing down the streets of Duckburg. Negaduck reached around, grabbed ahold of Gosalyn's waist, and leaned into her as much as her quiver would allow.

Expertly weaving between the other commuters, Gosalyn managed to get them back to St. Canard by the evening, making the smoke billowing up from downtown all the more ominous against the soft oranges and pinks of the sunset.

Pulling off to the side of the road just before crossing Audubon Bay Bridge, Gosalyn surveyed the scene, her heart plummeting.

"I had time," she said, eyes scanning the skyline and seeing more destruction the longer she looked at her city. Glass shattered. Gaping holes in the sides of buildings. Flames and smoke reaching up toward the skies. "I had _three more days_."

"You sure you came to the right universe, kid?" Negaduck asked, his voice pitched low in confusion.

Gosalyn inhaled a shaky breath. "This is a message for me."

"From who?" Negaduck growled, his hands tightening protectively around her.

"Taurus Bulba."

"I thought he was dead."

"He hates Dad too much to—"

Her father.

Had been Taurus Bulba's prisoner.

Her father and Launchpad both.

If the bull had already started his destruction of the city, that meant there was no one to oppose him. That Darkwing….

"I… I have to find Dad," Gosalyn said, her heart racing as she revved the engine and charged up the Audubon Bay Bridge to Darkwing Tower.

Parking her motorcycle beside the Ratcatcher, she leapt off, grabbed her extra arrows, and ran to the window. The destruction was even worse from up here, Gosalyn able to see debris littering in the streets, small fires around town, smaller buildings reduced to rubble.

Where was she supposed to start looking?

"What the hell happened here?" Negaduck asked.

Glancing back at him, Gosalyn found Negaduck surveying Darkwing Tower, studying the paint splatters, the cracked screen, the mess of files.

"Taurus Bulba," Gosalyn said again, looking back down at the city. Should she start looking in the destroyed parts of the city?

"Where's Darkwing?"

Negaduck using Darkwing's real name, instead of giving him some demeaning nickname, made Gosalyn turn to face him.

"Bulba kidnapped Dad and Launchpad." She dropped her bag of arrows on the ground, hands coming up to scrub her face. She was gonna be sick. Focusing on keeping her breathing even, she explained, "I don't know where they are. But I had a _week_. He said that they'd suffer if I didn't show up, but I have _time_. I don't know where to start looking. If Dad and Launchpad are— If they're even—"

"I think you need to tell me this story from the beginning." Negaduck approached, leaning on the windowsill to survey the city.

And so Gosalyn did. She told Negaduck about coming home to an empty Darkwing Tower, finding Taurus Bulba, and getting challenged to a duel.

"Did Taurus Bulba ever mention where he was keeping them?" Negaduck asked when she trailed off. "Look off in the same direction when he talked about Darkwing and Launchpad?"

Thinking back, Gosalyn analyzed Taurus Bulba's motions, his facial expressions, anything that could indicate where he was keeping her family. "No, nothing that I—"

"I knew you would return," came a booming voice.

Negaduck sprang into action, grabbing Gosalyn and shoving her between him and the wall.

Out of the gathering shadows of the night, Taurus Bulba, his metallic body morphed into an airplane, flew through one of the windows of Darkwing Tower and descended.

"Your ego would not let you stay away for long," Taurus Bulba said. Once he reached the floor, he transformed into his normal shape and turned towards Negaduck.

"Taurus Bulba, I presume?" Negaduck growled out.

"Darkwing." He straightened to his usual height, hand and claw tucking behind his back as he leisurely walked towards them. "We discussed what would happen to your city if you escaped me." He motioned outside to the destruction. "It has been fun these past few days, chasing each other like cats and mice, but it ends now."

"You take that back," Negaduck sneered.

Taurus Bulba blinked at him, surprise etched in his half-metal features. "I beg your pardon?"

"You take back calling me Dorkwing and I won't shoot you between your eyes."

Taurus Bulba looked Negaduck up and down, his anger mounting. "You think that changing into Negaduck's costume will help you disappear? I would recognize your desperate ploy for attention—"

Negaduck pulled out his Glock, aimed, and fired.

The bullet ricochetted off the metal on Taurus Bulba's forehead and rolled to a stop somewhere else in the Tower.

"Well, _that's_ no fun," Negaduck lamented, tucking his gun away once seeing it was useless against the bull.

But Taurus Bulba looked at Negaduck in surprise. "It cannot be. How are you back?"

Negaduck shrugged. "How'd you end up in St. Canard? Last I heard, you'd been reduced to a pile of scraps."

"And you had disappeared from the face of the earth," Taurus Bulba said, his tone noncommittal. "We have our ways."

Nodding, Negaduck didn't move from his spot, still evidently eager to protect Gosalyn. "Now that I am back, you're going to have to leave the city. St. Canard's mine."

Taurus Bulba chuckled. "I will forgive your ignorance since you have not been here. The city is not yours. It is _hers_." He peered over Negaduck's shoulder, his one normal and one mechanical eye finding her easily. "Hello, Gosalyn. What an interesting costume. I see you are preparing for our upcoming fight."

"Who's this Gosalyn?" Negaduck demanded, his shoulders tense. "This is Quiverwing Quack, Darkwing Duck's—"

"Spare me your stupidity," Taurus Bulba sneered. "Gosalyn and Quiverwing Quack are one in the same."

Before Negaduck continued to defend her secret identity, Gosalyn walked around so she was standing shoulder to shoulder with Negaduck. "Who says I was dressing up for you?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared up at Taurus Bulba. "Maybe I was dressing up for me 'cause I'm worth it."

Negaduck glanced at her. "Isn't that a shampoo commercial?"

She shook her head. "Hair dye."

His eyebrows pinched together. "Hair dye is _worth it_?"

Gosalyn faced him, explaining, "No, see, it's that _I'm_ worth it, so—"

"I do not appreciate this buffoonery," Taurus Bulba sneered.

"Then let's finish this," Gosalyn said, grabbing her bow.

"No," Taurus Bulba said, his jaw set in a tight line. "I will fight you in three days."

"Oh, come on! Can't—"

"If you are not fully prepared and do not pose the biggest threat against me that you possibly can, then the criminals of St. Canard will not accept my victory." Taurus Bulba leaned down, his face a few inches from Gosalyn's. "Do you understand?"

Gosalyn opened her beak to challenge him, to make him fight her anyway.

But Negaduck pushed his way in between Taurus Bulba and Gosalyn, saying, "I'm still stuck on the hair dye. Can we circle back?"

Straightening up, Taurus Bulba regarded Negaduck, something like pity swirling on his face. "I see now why you were always Pubic Enemy Number _Two_."

Gosalyn reached back for an arrow, but Negaduck grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"Three days, Gosalyn," Taurus Bulba reminded her, walking to a window. "Do not be late." With that, he transformed back into a plane and soared out into the evening sky.

Jerking out of Negaduck's grip, Gosalyn rounded on him. "You're just going to let him leave?"

"Yes!" Negaduck snapped. "Or do you really think that I give a shit about hair dye?"

Realization dawning, Gosalyn said, "It was a distraction."

Negaduck nodded, a smirk on his beak. "Darkwing's escaped and that moron," he jerked a thumb out the window to where Taurus Bulba had disappeared, "doesn't know where he is. Do you and Darkwing have a rendezvous point?"

A smile spread across Gosalyn's beak as she grabbed Negaduck's hand and ran out of the Tower and into the night.


	10. Holiday

**_A/N: More swearing and strong language from the Masked Menace._**

Stepping out into the cracked street with crumbling buildings surrounding her, Gosalyn did a quick inventory of her weapons, making sure nothing had fallen out in her journey to the Negaverse. She glanced over to Negaduck as she arranged her bag of arrows on her shoulder. So she was still a little paranoid that he wouldn't be behind her. That he was still trapped in the empty universe she'd found him in. So sue her.

But he stood at the edge of the sidewalk, studying the city as he straightened his cape and hat. His expression was distant, and when he looked over to her, his beak wasn't quite turned down and his eyes were sparkling. She smiled in return and started down the street.

Negaduck followed, his gently swaying cape and larger than life fedora filling the space that had been empty beside her for the past few years.

And walking down the street of the Negaverse with the Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery behind her and the polluted Audubon Bay stretching out in front, Gosalyn felt a sense of completion.

Negaduck really was home.

"Was it Dorkwing who chose to meet in the Negaverse if shit hits the fan?" Negaduck asked, his tone holding no bite.

"Only if we need to escape Taurus Bulba," Gosalyn said, climbing on top of the roof of a car to avoid wading through the swamp the street had become. Negaduck paused for only a moment, surveying the new development to his world before he climbed atop a pickup truck, jumping from car roof to car roof behind Gosalyn as they crossed the street.

"Dad's got a different rendezvous point for every villain he's ever fought and the locations change depending on possible team ups. He's cross referenced each place with different scenarios and color coded them based on the level of imminent danger. I really don't remember all of them." At Negaduck's snort, Gosalyn amended, "Okay, I don't remember any of them. But I remember this one."

She jumped down from the cars, landed easily on the sidewalk, and continued maneuvering through the city. "Smart as Taurus Bulba thinks he is, he hasn't figured out how to travel between multiverses, so the Negaverse was always the choice if he turned up again."

Negaduck allowed the silence to linger for a block before he asked, his tone dry, "Dipwing's in the Tower, isn't he?"

"Whatever's left of it."

"Whatever's left? God, who runs this place?" Negaduck asked, his voice laced with sarcasm.

"Uh… Me?" Gosalyn said, taking a sharp turn around an abandoned deli with the massage, "Negaduck patrols here between 7 and 9 on the weekends. DO NOT ENTER" spray painted in large block letters across the storefront.

"You… _You_?" Negaduck lagged behind for a moment and had to jog to catch up.

"Sort of?" Gosalyn said, keeping her eyes forward. "The villains asked me to be in charge, but I told them no, and then it kind of happened anyway? So. Yeah. Me. Ish."

"Does… are you…?" Negaduck cleared his throat, straightening to his full height before continuing, "How's the crime been in St. Canard?"

Oh, no.

Here it was.

Negaduck asking for a progress report on his kingdom and Gosalyn would have to tell him the truth.

That she couldn't do it. Hadn't been able to keep up the crime sprees and barely controlled the villains.

Only a few hours into their reunion and she already she was going to see the disappointment she'd envisioned for so long.

Negaduck looked over at her as the silence loomed. Something like trepidation in his gaze.

Gosalyn took a breath before saying, "Everyone's sort of on standby, so it's been pretty quiet."

When Negaduck deflated, his breath coming out in a whoosh, she hurriedly explained, "I don't have your negotiation skills and I really didn't want to arrange any crimes—" She sighed, picking up speed so she wouldn't have to look at him. "I couldn't do it. I-I tried, but it… I wasn't— I couldn't…."

"Hey," Negaduck said, startling her into silence when he stepped in front of her, halting their progress. "I never expected…. You—" He removed his hat and ran his fingers through his feathers. "I-I don't want you to become—"

"Holy cats," a nearby voice interrupted.

Gosalyn turned toward the intruder while Negaduck stepped in front of her. With a ferocious snarl, he stuffed his hat back on his head.

Steelbeak, dressed in an impeccable suit and carrying a few paper bags, stared at them with wide eyes. "Nega— I mean, Lord Negaduck, you're… you're…."

"Does this mean you missed me?" Negaduck purred.

As Steelbeak stammered for an answer, Gosalyn took a step forward to stand shoulder to shoulder with Negaduck. She nodded to the rooster's bags. "Grocery shopping? This late at night?"

Glancing down at his full arms, Steelbeak said, "I— Yeah. Just a few…." He blinked before looking up at Negaduck again. "You're really back."

Negaduck approached the rooster, fists balled at his sides and his shoulders hunched. "If I find you've been planning your own crimes, Steelbeak, I swear to everything unholy—"

"I haven't!" Steelbeak screeched, his voice taking on a high panicked tone as he backed up and away from Negaduck. "Ask da girl, I've been waitin' for your return, uh, sir. As a matta of fact," slipping into his cocky smarmy self, Steelbeak leaned toward Negaduck conspiratorially with a smirk on his beak, "I've been amongst your most faithful. Others didn't tink you was comin' back, but I always knew."

Negaduck stood straight and crossed his arms. "Did you?"

"Well, yeah. Da girl kept insistin'." Steelbeak nodded to Gosalyn. "And I've seen youse two work togetha. I kept tellin' myself, dere's no way she's wrong."

"Get out of my sight," Negaduck sneered.

"O-o-of course, Mr.… uh, _Lord_ Negaduck. Sir. Glad to have ya back your… esteemed evilness."

"Go," Negaduck warned.

Scrambling away, Steelbeak glanced over his shoulder a few times before he disappeared down a side street.

Loosing a laugh, Gosalyn said, "I'm totally calling you that from now on!"

"There go all my plans for a dramatic entrance," Negaduck lamented as they continued towards Audubon Bridge.

"Don't worry, you always have your cape," Gosalyn pointed out with a smirk. Negaduck rolled his eyes.

Climbing up to the Tower was more perilous here than back in the Prime Universe, Gosalyn needing to fire a grappling hook arrow in order to even start the ascent. After some light arguing over who should go first, Gosalyn climbed into the crumbling space, Negaduck behind her.

Landing hard on the upper level, Gosalyn didn't try to soften her steps, hoping the noise would alert her father to her arrival. She pounded down the stairs, eyes and ears alert for any sign of Darkwing or Launchpad.

She didn't need to look very hard.

Her father was sitting against one wall, his gas gun disassembled on the floor before him as he cleaned each piece. Launchpad cradled a few gas canisters in his arms, ready to hand them over when asked.

They both were looking her way, ready to spring into action, but relaxed upon seeing her.

"Dad!" Gosalyn cried, flying down the rest of the stairs and sprinting across the Tower. He met her halfway, pulling her into a suffocating embrace and pressing soft kisses on her cheeks, his grip around her tightening with each passing moment.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get you free," Gosalyn said, fisting the material of his suit as she buried her face in his chest. His fingers wove into her hair and started gently stroking her long fiery locks. "I went to get better weapons and when I came back to St. Canard…."

Sensing Gosalyn's hesitation, Darkwing's fingers stilled. "What?" he asked. "What happened?"

"Bulba's destroying the city. I'm _sorry_ —"

"Are you okay?" Darkwing demanded, stepping back and bringing up his hands to cradle her face, sharp eyes searching for any sign of injury.

" _Me_? What about you?" Gosalyn asked, her fingers snagging his cape and holding on tightly. Like she'd done as a kid.

"Ha! Like anyone could keep Darkwing Duck prisoner!" The glee died from his eyes as he locked gazes with Gosalyn once more. "But seriously. _Are_ _you okay_?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Gosalyn assured him, smiling when he kissed her forehead.

"Well, he did technically keep us prisoner, DW," Launchpad said, grinning down at Gosalyn when she looked over to him.

"Only because he drugged us!" Darkwing argued, finally relinquishing his hold on Gosalyn so she could be swept up into Launchpad's bear hug. "I ended up using my buzzsaw cufflinks and necktie rope to get us out."

"Necktie rope?" Gosalyn asked, a tension she didn't know she'd been carrying leaking out of her as she snuggled into Launchpad's embrace while her father carried on about his heroic escape.

This.

Felt like home.

"One of S.H.U.S.H.'s new designs," Darkwing explained, untying his necktie and pulling out a decent sized rope from within the carefully sewn fabric. "I was testing it out. I'll be sure to send J. Gander and Dr. Bellum my positive review when we go back home."

"After you take back the city," Negaduck put in, his arms tucked behind him as he surveyed the scene.

"After I take back the city," Darkwing agreed with a nod. He had tucked the rope back in his necktie and was looping it around his neck once more before he realized someone else had spoken. Stopping mid-motion, his fingers poised to even the fabric of his tie out, he glanced over his shoulder.

Negaduck cocked an eyebrow at Darkwing but withheld his sneer, which Gosalyn thought was pretty decent of him.

Launchpad, since he still had Gosalyn wrapped in his arms, squeezed her tighter, saying, "Way to go, Gos! You found him!"

A relieved sigh escaped Darkwing as he tied his necktie. "Now I don't have to work with Gryzlikoff."

"It _was_ the idea of you partnering with him that pushed me to find Negaduck," Gosalyn said sarcastically, sliding out of Launchpad's embrace and shaking her head at her father.

"At least Gryzlikoff was good for _something_ ," Darkwing said, winking at Gosalyn as he slid the Windsor knot up to his throat.

"Glad you found a use for _my_ universe, Dumbwing," Negaduck mentioned.

Gosalyn glanced at Launchpad with a forlorn look.

It had been nice while it had lasted.

" _Does_ this one belong to you?" Darkwing asked innocently, turning to face Negaduck with a tight smile. "I get so confused since you keep trying to take control of _mine_."

"I don't _try_ anything," Negaduck snarled, balling his fists and taking a step towards his nemesis.

"No, because I always end up stopping you!" Darkwing shot back, standing at his full height and smiling at his archiest of arch nemeses.

"Stop _this_ , Dipwing!" Negaduck whipped out a Glock, cocking and aiming it at Darkwing's head as Darkwing dropped into a fighting stance. His gas gun was still disassembled behind him or else Gosalyn was sure he'd have it pointed at Negaduck.

"Okay," Gosalyn said, stepping between the two. "We literally just got here," she said to Negaduck. "Can we please try to be civil while we figure out how to defeat Taurus Bulba?" She glanced at her father.

Darkwing inhaled heavily and on the exhale his eyes moved to his daughter. "I think I have a plan."

"Yes, _please_ tell us," Negaduck sneered, tucking his Glock away in his cape. "Because your past attempts at fighting him have been _so_ successful."

"But… they were successful," Launchpad pointed out, confusion in his tone. "Taurus Bulba ran from the city the few times he fought DW."

"They weren't successful if Taurus Bulba's still breathing. And last I checked, he was," Negaduck growled.

"We can't _kill_ him," Darkwing said.

"We're _not_ killing him," Gosalyn soothed.

"Ha!" Darkwing exclaimed, pointing at Negaduck who snarled and took another step towards Darkwing, one of his hands reaching for his Glock again.

" _Please_ be civil," Gosalyn begged.

"It's probably a stupid plan," Negaduck sneered, eyes still fixed on Darkwing.

"You haven't even heard it yet." Darkwing rolled his eyes.

"But I know who it's coming from." Negaduck smirked. "That's basically the same thing."

Darkwing made an irritated noise in the back of his throat and Negaduck responded with a snarl of his own.

"Let's go to Avian Way," Gosalyn said, pleased when both ducks blinked and glanced at her in confusion, neither expecting the change in subject.

"Because a change of scenery will magically make us get along?" Negaduck asked.

"Because I don't trust the structural integrity of this bridge," Gosalyn pointed out.

"The bridge _is_ a hazard," Darkwing agreed.

Negaduck's eyes flashed. " _You're_ a hazard—"

Gosalyn quickly interrupted with, "Get whatever you might need. We're leaving in five minutes."

"I like your new bow, Gos," Launchpad said, his gaze as gentle and perceptive as ever.

"It's part of the weapons I grabbed to take down Taurus Bulba," Gosalyn explained, eyes trained on her father and Negaduck to make sure they didn't start anything.

"Is St. Canard in bad shape?"

Gosalyn glanced up at Launchpad. Had to swallow before she said, "Yeah. Yeah it is."

Smiling, Launchpad gently clapped his hand on her shoulder. "We'll stop him."

"We'd better." Gosalyn leaned into Launchpad's side, welcoming his strength as he wrapped an arm around her.

"If you tampered with any of my stuff, Dorkwing, I _swear_ I'll—"

"I didn't touch _anything_!"

"Boys, please!" Gosalyn snapped.

"He started it!" Darkwing and Negaduck said at the same time. They both stiffened and whirled to glare at each other. "No, I didn't, _you_ did!" they said, again, simultaneously.

"Okay, well, while you two figure this out, I'll be outside," Gosalyn called, Launchpad following her as she stepped out of the Tower onto the perilous rooftop. She grabbed her bow and strung it as she surveyed the city.

A few buildings emitted light, shining like beacons against the blackness around them. Not knowing who was hiding out in the buildings and was brave enough to either build a fire or brazen enough to use a stolen lightbulb, Gosalyn charted a course to Avian Way that avoided those areas. While Negaduck could have easily found out and neutralized whoever was inside, she didn't want to chance her father or Launchpad being spotted in this universe if she could help it.

This was supposed to be a villain's paradise. Having Darkwing Duck here would create pandemonium.

A few minutes later, Darkwing climbed out of the Tower, his gas gun reassembled as he tucked it away into his suit. Negaduck followed shortly after, bags slung across his back and along his arms.

"Want help with those?" Launchpad offered.

"You saying I can't carry my own stuff?" Negaduck snapped.

"That's not what he meant and you know it," Gosalyn said to Negaduck. Turning to Launchpad, she said, "Don't worry about it. He's too stubborn to let anyone help him."

A knowing look in his eye — because Darkwing could be the same way — Launchpad nodded and followed Gosalyn as she started the descent back down into the city.

Darkwing and Negaduck weren't far behind, occasionally sending each other barbs and insults but otherwise keeping their hands — and weapons — to themselves. Negaduck's large amount of luggage was likely to thank for that; he wouldn't attack if the livelihood of his weapons stock was at stake. Gosalyn didn't know what exactly was _in_ the bags, but it was precious enough for Negaduck to move to a more secure location within one night. And to refuse help with carrying it.

They'd started to wind down the suburban streets when Gosalyn grabbed an arrow and nocked it in her bow, glancing back to Negaduck. It had been faint, but she'd heard _something_ coming from the darkness and didn't want to risk an ambush.

Catching her look, Negaduck carefully arranged his bags on the ground, making something like a fort behind the group as he stacked them one on top of the other. Unzipping one bag, he dug out his chainsaw and nodded to Gosalyn.

"Hey!" Darkwing cried as Negaduck shouldered past him.

Gosalyn drew back her arrow, pointing it to the dark space before them as Negaduck switched on the chainsaw, grabbed hold of the pull chord, and yanked it to life. His eyes darted around for any sign of movement.

When nothing happened, the darkness still and silent around them, Negaduck growled in frustration. He revved the chainsaw, the loud roar echoing throughout the neighborhood. "Come on, losers," he taunted.

They didn't wait long after that, the Fearsome Four slinking out of the shadows and approaching the group.

"It's true," Quackerjack said, his voice disbelieving. "You _are_ back."

"Bigger and badder than ever before!" Liquidator said.

"Steelbeak is gonna regret spreading rumors," Negaduck growled.

"It wasn't hard to figure out. You're the only thing that makes Steelbeak _run_ home," Megavolt said.

"You're telling me that you figured out I was back because Steelbeak was _running_?" Negaduck asked, cocking his head to one side.

"And he was yelling 'Negaduck's back!'," Bushroot admitted.

"He didn't mention Darkwing Duck, though," Megavolt said, glancing back at Darkwing and Launchpad.

"I'm dealing with them," Negaduck said. "If you idiots would move." Three of the four started to back away but one held his ground.

Quakerjack's eyes flicked to Gosalyn, a sneer on his beak. "What does your return mean for the faithful disciple?"

"Disciple?" Darkwing squawked as Negaduck gripped the front handle of his chainsaw, his back hand still resting on the throttle.

Three of the four stepped toward Quackerjack, each protesting.

"I don't think—"

"Quakerjack—"

"Is this the smartest—"

"Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it!" Quackerjack interrupted the others, glaring Gosalyn down.

She'd had many run ins with the toymaker over the past few years; he'd been the most difficult to wrangle. But he'd owed her. For letting him go one Christmas season instead of carting him off to jail to spend the holidays behind bars. It hadn't been much of a bargaining chip, but it had worked enough to get Quackerjack to stay in line.

Gosalyn stared right back at the toymaker. "Quackerjack, I—"

"Sweetie," Quackerjack said, holding up a hand to stop Gosalyn from speaking further. "Now that he's back," he nodded to Negaduck, "I only answer to him."

"Then listen to her," Negaduck warned, his voice pitched low and dangerous.

"It's okay," Gosalyn said, keeping her voice low enough for only Negaduck to hear.

"Like _hell_ it is," he muttered, stalking forward. Liquidator, Megavolt, and Bushroot all backed up but Quackerjack stood his ground, thrusting his chin out in defiance.

"I waited. I was a good little minion. And now want to know what the reward is for those of us who were loyal," Quackerjack said. "Don't want anyone getting any," his eyes flicked back to Gosalyn, a sneer on his beak, " _special treatment_."

Striking like lightening, Negaduck punched Quakerjack in the beak, knocking the clown down. Quackerjack had only just crashed to the ground when Negaduck was on top of him, shoving the chainsaw into his face and pulling on the thrust again, the power tool roaring through the silence.

"Don't you _dare_ ," Negaduck warned, his voice even deeper than before, "imply anything like that you stupid clown."

"Negaduck," Gosalyn said, walking forward as she brought her weapons down, the arrow clutched in one hand, the bow in the other.

"You have some nerve making those claims the _day_ I come back," Negaduck said, his eyes not leaving Quackerjack's face. The toymaker looked somewhat ashamed, but mostly terrified as he raised his hands in surrender, his gaze locked on the chainsaw that was inching closer to his face every second.

"Hey," Gosalyn said, pitching her voice into a calming tone. Negaduck still sneered into Quackerjack's face but stopped the chainsaw before it made contact.

"Quackerjack," Gosalyn said, approaching slowly, "don't _say_ anything. Just leave." She reached out, grabbed the edge of Negaduck's cape and tugged gently.

Negaduck slowly climbed off of the toymaker, eyes and chainsaw still trained on him. "His life isn't valuable enough for me to take," he said.

Gosalyn glanced at Megavolt. "Get him out of here." Turning to Negaduck, she said, "We're leaving." She tried to catch his eye, to make sure he'd heard and understood, but he was still watching Quackerjack, murder in his gaze.

Bushroot stepped forward to help Quackerjack up, Megavolt coming up behind to steady him. The four of them left as a group, Quackerjack nursing his jaw while the other three sent glances back at Negaduck as they disappeared into the shadows.

"I wasn't going to kill him," Negaduck said once he was sure the Fearsome Four were long gone. "I just wanted to maim him a little."

"For all his talk, Quackerjack _was_ loyal to you while you were gone." Gosalyn unstrung her bow and put it away. "A pain in my ass, but loyal. No one will follow you if they realize you'll maim the people who believed you'd come back."

"I hate this bureaucratic bullshit," Negaduck said, turning off his chainsaw and shaking his head.

"I know. Just… punish those who go against you, not the ones who support you."

"How was _that_ not going against me?" Negaduck asked, rounding on Gosalyn.

"I just explained he was loyal to you for years!" Gosalyn shook her head. "It's in one ear and out the other with you."

Negaduck's eyebrows rose. "I listened! I heard him when he suggested that you're getting _special treatment_ whatever the _hell—_ "

"I, uh, picked up some of the bags," Launchpad interrupted. "DW and I will meet you guys at the house."

"We're coming," Gosalyn said around a sigh.

"You really _do_ think I can't carry my own shit!" Negaduck ground out, glaring up at Launchpad.

"I don't think you need to do this alone when you have people willing to help," Launchpad said simply. He nodded to Negaduck before walking down the street, a few bags easily slung over his broad shoulders.

Negaduck floundered for a moment before he stomped back down the street and stuffed his chainsaw in a bag. He grabbed the rest of his gear, hauled it up onto his shoulders, and stalked behind Launchpad, muttering the whole time.

Darkwing came up beside Gosalyn and she wove her arm through his, walking alongside him.

"You know I worried about you when you came here," Darkwing said. "But I… I didn't need to."

Gosalyn smiled up at her father, who held up a finger. "That doesn't mean I'll stop worrying, but… I'll worry less."

At Gosalyn's raised eyebrow, Darkwing shrugged. "A little less."

She raised both eyebrows and he sighed. "I'll work on it."

Chuckling, Gosalyn walked down the decrepit neighborhood streets arm in arm with her father as Negaduck continued to grouse at Launchpad from ahead.


	11. Evermore

**_A/N: This being from Negaduck's point of view, there's definitely some strong language in here._**

Snapping awake, he grabbed his pistol and aimed into the darkness in front of him. Then stilled, trying to listen for any odd noises around the pounding pulse in his ears.

His eyes, accustomed to the dark, scanned the room for unfamiliar shapes.

It was smaller than he remembered. Had he moved to a different office last night? Had Stellar found his hideout, forcing him to relocate? _Again_?

No.

No, the shapes he saw were his destroyed chest of drawers, his bags of weapons he'd brought from the Tower yesterday. The noises he heard were the usual groans of the house on Avian Way. Even the bed, where he was perched, was lopsided, the bed frame cracked underneath him and only half of the mattress on the wooden supports.

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Negaduck flicked the safety on his pistol and checked the magazine.

Only to find there wasn't one.

Glancing around his bed he saw pieces of the pistol scattered atop the mattress, magazine, slide, barrel, and recoil spring lying atop his stained sheets with his cleaning supplies beside it.

He'd been cleaning his weapons. He hadn't meant to fall asleep. Though it was less like sleep and more like passing out from sheer exhaustion. And the nightmare of Oblivion was still nearby, following him into his dreams, and interrupting his sleep.

Dropping his pistol on the bed, he brought up his hands to scrub at his face, hoping that his fingers would stop shaking if they had something solid to press against. It didn't help much.

Why was he getting so worked up?

He was home.

Back in the Negaverse.

Gosalyn had brought him here.

She'd _found_ him.

Appeared in Oblivion on a street by Quackwerks, taking down Stellar _by herself_ with improved weapons, refined fighting skills, and a newly designed tactical suit.

Negaduck missed the cape.

He didn't think that would be possible, to miss a piece of fabric, but it had defined who Gosalyn had been — who Quiverwing Quack had been — and the lack of it only reminded him of all the things he'd missed through the years.

Like how Gosalyn had decided to carry her pistol on her at all times.

And how she'd managed to get the Fearsome Four to leave last night just by _asking them to go_.

Or how she'd sort of taken over the Negaverse in his absence. Looked after the city. Kept the loser villains in line.

Negaduck _almost_ went to check on Gosalyn. Just to make sure she was _there_.

He was half way across the room before he stopped himself.

Because Dorkwing and Lilypad were downstairs, bunking in his living room of all the damn places.

He'd _fought_ againstthat _._ Arguing, very loudly and profanely, that there were perfectly good empty homes all around them in the neighborhood that Dimwing and Launchbay could bunk down in for the night. His too-good-for-you double had argued that he didn't want to leave Gosalyn alone with Negaduck. And Lordypod had just said, calm as anything, that he'd be _more than happy_ to sleep on the floor. Like them sleeping on a piece of furniture was the _issue_.

It had been Gosalyn, asking if she could keep her father nearby, that had made Negaduck change his mind. But he'd growled vague threats in Dipwing's direction about not touching anything and not saying anything and not breathing on anything before he'd stalked off to his bedroom and slammed the door with such force as to make the house quake around it.

And here he was. A few hours later and very much the worse for wear.

He'd surfaced once, and _only_ because he needed to eat something. Which he'd never admit. If anyone asked, he ate nothing but the hatred of his enemies. And occasionally nails for breakfast. Without milk.

But wandering into the kitchen had been one of his bigger mistakes, Lordquad, Dopewing, and Gosalyn sitting around his damn table, trying to hatch a plan to catch Taurus Bulba.

And what _exactly_ was his life?

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

He groaned, rolling his eyes and was turning to stalk out of the kitchen — screw the food, he'd rather starve than give Dorkwing undeniable proof that he _ate_ — when a sigh sliced through the conversation, reaching his ears.

Because why would they do anything polite like, say, _stop_ conversation to give him a hello when he entered a room? He was only the Lord of the entire Negaverse, which they were currently in. No respect was needed. None. At all. Whatsoever.

But Gosalyn had loosed a frustrated sigh, and it had made Negaduck pause.

"We can plan all we want," she said, "but at the end of the day, Taurus Bulba is going to do whatever he wants and that's something none of us can even hope to predict."

"Oh, come on!" Negaduck said, a scowl on his beak as he'd whirled to face the happy trio. _Now_ they were looking at him. _Now_ they'd stopped conversation. Fuck you very much. "Bulba's _easy_."

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow in a challenge. "Then tell me which of our plans he'd fall for. I was thinking—"

Negaduck waved her comments away. "It doesn't matter what you've planned. You have the one thing that distracts him. Makes him emotional. And emotional means predictable." When the three glanced at each other in confusion, Negaduck sighed heavily, shook his head, and pointed to Darkwing.

"Me?" Darkwing squawked.

"When he knew you'd escaped," Negaduck said, sneering over at Darkwing, "he started destroying St. Canard just to find you. He's always calm and collected and logical about everything. Until you get involved then he's only driven by his hatred."

The silence lingered in the kitchen for a few moments before Darkwing nodded. "He is always thrown off when I thwart him."

"It seems all you do is surprise him," Launchpad pointed out.

"Okay, I feel like we're getting off track," Gosalyn said.

"This is as on track as we've been since Bulba challenged you to a fight," Darkwing said, looking over to Gosalyn.

"Even if you _are_ the chink in Taurus Bulba's armor," Gosalyn said, leaning toward her father, "I'm not going to use you as bait to draw him out then attack him once he's distracted!"

Darkwing and Launchpad exchanged glances.

"That's not a bad idea," Darkwing said.

Gosalyn threw her hands up in the air. "That's not what—! No, absolutely not."

There had been a lot of arguing after that, all between Darkwing and Gosalyn with Launchpad interjecting every now and then to try and keep the peace.

Feeling an overwhelming need to _leave_ , Negaduck ducked out of the kitchen.

Went back up to his room.

Started cleaning his weapons.

And fell asleep. Apparently.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Standing in the middle of his bedroom, Negaduck's stomach growled loudly making him realize he'd never actually managed to scrounge up any food. And he needed to.

Slinking to the door, he pried it open and listened.

No noises met his ears. There was no light outside his windows. Everyone must be asleep.

Slinking down the stairs, careful to step on the ones that didn't creak horribly when any sort of weight was added, Negaduck slipped into the kitchen.

He about jumped out of his feathers when he found Gosalyn sitting in there, a single lightbulb illuminated above her and quiver on the table as she stocked it up with arrows from the open bag nearby. She glanced up at him and smiled.

"What the hell are you doing?" he hissed, stalking over to her.

Gosalyn paused, sifted through her bag, and withdrew an arrow that had black feathers along the end. "I thought that was pretty obvious."

"And this couldn't wait until you had, I don't know, sunlight?" he groused.

She blinked at him before placing the arrow in her quiver and folding her hands atop it. "We're leaving soon."

Leaving?

She was….

But he'd just gotten here.

And sure there was a raging bull destroying her home or whatever, but… but… he'd just gotten her back.

"How soon?" he demanded, his tone sharper than he'd intended.

Darkwing stumbled into the kitchen, stuffing his hat on his head as he yawned. "How you don't have a working coffee pot is beyond me," he muttered, glaring at Negaduck.

Negaduck rounded on Darkwing and sneered. "I don't need caffeine to get me through the day, Dimwing."

"I know, I know." Darkwing yawned again. "You only drink the fear of your enemies, blah, blah, blah."

Negaduck snarled and stalked out of the kitchen.

Or, he _would have_ , if the big dumb pilot hadn't been coming into the kitchen at _that exact_ _moment_ , blocking his means of escape with his massive shoulders.

"Whoa, sorry Negaduck!" Launchpad said cheerfully, pressing himself to the wall to get out of the way.

"We're leaving in about ten minutes," Gosalyn called after Negaduck. "Then we'll be out of your feathers."

Negaduck made a noncommittal noise in his throat as he stomped out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

He didn't care — he _didn't_ — that Dipwing and Lordquad and Gosalyn had all come up with a plan to take down Taurus Bulba and had decided to leave today.

Nope.

Not bothered at all.

He had plenty to do here.

He had to meet with each of his cronies to make sure their loyalties were still in the right place.

He needed to see what had changed while he'd been away.

He had to make sure all his armories were still secure. Test the weapons out, see if they were still usable. Clean them all. Take a new inventory.

He had to check on his personal treasury and see if any had gone missing.

And he had to move all those weapons he'd taken from the Tower because, loathe as he was to admit it, Gosalyn had been right. It was unstable. It would probably crumble into the dried-up riverbed over the next week or so.

Maybe he could destroy it himself. Like a homecoming party.

See?

A full schedule. Probably a few weeks worth of full schedules.

He couldn't be bothered to travel to St. Canard _now_ just to make sure the best thing that had ever happened to him wasn't lost in the fight against Taurus Bulba.

Slamming his bedroom door shut, Negaduck pressed himself against it, trying to deepen his breathing. Steady his shaking hands.

But that's exactly what would happen. Taurus Bulba didn't take prisoners. He _destroyed_ them.

Dopewing would never admit it, and Launchbay was too stupid to see, but Taurus Bulba was the most capable and most dangerous villain they'd ever come across and would ever encounter again.

There was a reason Negaduck had never challenged Taurus Bulba.

He knew he'd fail.

Even with all his weapons from all his arsenals combined with his fighting skills, he couldn't hope to best the bull.

But now _Gosalyn_ was going up against him.

Negaduck sank down to the floor, his knees folding into his chest.

Truth be told, he'd been waiting for the other shoe to drop ever since Gosalyn had turned out to be real and not a dream. Had managed to rescue him from Oblivion and had brought him back.

And this was it.

Negaduck _had_ come home.

To a world where Taurus Bulba had challenged his baby girl to a fight to the death.

And wasn't that just his—?

A soft knock at the door had Negaduck springing to his feet and into the center of the room, his heart hammering in his chest. He reached for the pistol on his bed before realizing that, nope, still not assembled.

A soft voice on the other side of the door asked, "Can I come in?" and that stopped him in his tracks, all thoughts of arming himself gone.

He didn't need to constantly have a weapon at the ready anymore. He wasn't being hunted every second of the day.

And if he was, it was by those he could easily take in a fight.

Willing his heart to calm down, Negaduck grunted an answer and eyed Gosalyn as she came into the room. She sent him a smile and closed the door behind her.

The silence stretched out, lengthening the space between them as if they were still in different universes. Having nothing to say — or, rather, too much to say — Negaduck watched Gosalyn, whose eyes were on the floor, her fingers twisting in the straps of her arrow bag. Her unease was setting him off, doing nothing for his already frantic heart.

"I wanted to say thanks," she said eventually, raising her eyes to his. "For taking us in." Seeming to think better of it, she corrected, "Taking _me_ in. Letting Dad and Launchpad stay. I really appreciate it."

Negaduck nodded and crossed his arms to hide his hands that were definitely _not_ still shaking.

Gosalyn hesitated, her fingers still woven through the straps. "I'll, um. I'll see you? After the fight?"

No.

She wouldn't.

 _Taurus Bulba_ would be seeing him after the fight.

But he nodded again, still unable to settle on any words.

"Please say something," she begged. "Even if it's you yelling at me for making Dad stay here. I just… I want us to be okay."

He jerked as if he'd been slapped, eyes locked on hers. "Why aren't we okay?"

"Are we?" Her gaze studied his face.

Negaduck gave a shrug.

Gosalyn stepped forward. "You haven't come out of your room. And as soon as you do, you run right back inside…."

"Yeah, I wonder why that is," he said, his voice heavily sarcastic. "It's not like my most hated rival and his brainless sidekick have been sleeping on the floor in my living room. Except, oh, wait, yes it is."

"I'm sorry," Gosalyn said immediately, a hand reaching out and settling on his arm, giving him an anchor, a small ball of warmth to chase the isolating cold away. "I should have talked to you privately. Asked you before demanding they stay. But, if it makes you feel better?" She sent him half a smile that chased away the remaining chill. "If it were reversed and we were stranded in the Prime Universe, I would have asked Dad to let you stay with us."

He wasn't sure if it did make him feel better, to know that Gosalyn would fight for him. Because he already knew that. She'd traveled to _hundreds_ of universes to find him, _of course_ she'd demand he bunk in her house for a night if he needed a place to stay.

It wasn't Dopewing and Liltypad staying over that had him so tongue-tied, though he wasn't pleased about it.

Okay, he was _pissed off_ to put up his arch nemesis in his own damn house.

But anger had never silenced him before.

Fear.

Fear hadn't been something he ever coped well with. He used it to destroy. To wreck the Negaverse until the fear was gone. Replaced with anger and rage.

But he was out of practice. Hadn't been able to destroy anything in years. Destruction would have alerted Stellar to where he was.

So fear had started to paralyze instead of decimate.

His gun lay behind him in shambles on his bed and he had to stand here in the middle of his damn bedroom, tucking his shaking hands away because he didn't know how to handle a little _fear_.

That was the most _pitiful_ thing he'd ever heard.

"So?" Gosalyn said, squeezing his arm, drawing him back to her and out of his thoughts. "We're okay?"

He shrugged. "We're not… _not_ okay."

Gosalyn grinned and threw her arms around him in a hug. "I'll come back to see you. When this is all done."

He wasn't sure if it was her boundless optimism, her shining smile, or her warm arms around his shoulders, but something broke in him. Rekindled the fire. The one that had been extinguished when he'd been whisked away to Oblivion.

"You won't, Gos."

She tensed and stepped back, her green eyes studying his face. But she kept her hands on his shoulders. Giving him something to fight for.

"Bulba is…." He sighed, forcing his eyes to meet hers. "He's dangerous. And, no matter how cool they are, a few magical arrows of destiny aren't going to take him down."

She blinked. Clenched her beak and crossed her arms over her chest.

Terrified as he'd been to lose her warmth, to have her pull her hands away, he wasn't as weak as he thought. Because that fire was building down deep in his gut, giving him some form of strength. A determination. To make sure she came back. To keep her safe and close and never let her go again.

"Then what would you suggest?" she asked, the words coming slowly as if they were carefully chosen and she still wasn't sure if that's what she wanted to say.

"Take me with you."

Gosalyn shook her head. "I just found you and now you want me to ask you to fight?"

"You're taking Dorkwing."

"Only because he's drawing Bulba out." She smirked. "And he's stubborn."

Jealousy bubbled up in him, Negaduck cocking his head to one side. "And I'm not?"

She sighed, her expression weary as if she'd already had this argument. "This isn't your fight. Taurus Bulba challenged _me_ and I have to be the one to finish it."

"You're—" Growling, Negaduck ripped off his hat and ran a hand through his feathers.

Again, words escaped him. Not because of fear this time. Because of frustration and anger. And these emotions he could work with.

But not when it was aimed at Gosalyn. At her stubbornness, her self-sacrificial nature. Her tendency to get herself into a bigger mess than she could hope to get out of on her own but then demand that she had to do it by herself.

He didn't want to scream and shout and tell her how stupid that was. Even though it _was_ stupid. And Gosalyn would understand if he yelled at her, she always did.

But he didn't _want_ to.

And that's what was throwing him off now.

Not being able to rage.

Trying to stay calm. Logical.

Maybe he should tell her how much she meant to him, try to get her to see why this was such a bad idea, not just for her own safety, but for _him_.

Rubbing the back of his neck, Negaduck glanced up at her. "You're gonna need back up."

Gosalyn shook her head, a hard look in her eyes. "I won't even let Dad stay longer than he has to. Launchpad has promised to get Dad out as soon as Taurus Bulba surfaces."

"Did he?" Negaduck asked, raising an eyebrow and dropping his hand down to his side. That didn't sound like the undyingly loyal simpleton.

She shrugged. "He knows that Dad sets Bulba off. So… yes. He agreed. After a very long conversation."

"This _proves_ you need me," Negaduck said, something rigid and unyielding settling over him. Sure, they couldn't win, but he could go down swinging. And if it was for _her_ , then it was worth it. "Dorkwing will be out of the picture and I'll kill that stupid bull when you have him on the ropes."

"No."

Standing at his full height, Negaduck placed his hat back on his head. "I don't need your permission to crash this party."

"So why have you been asking?" Gosalyn said, smirking at him. Stepping closer, she reached out and took his hand. His fingers wrapped around hers automatically. Maybe a little too tightly. But she didn't complain.

" _I_ am asking _you_ , though: please stay here. Settle back into the Negaverse. But I know how you don't have any regard for the rules, so if you _absolutely_ have to come, then make sure Dad gets away. That Launchpad doesn't get shot down from the sky. Give them a clear path of escape."

He studied her face. "You think that I'd protect them over you?"

She nodded, her smile turning soft. "Because that's what I want. And I'm asking. Really nicely, by the way."

Negaduck shook his head and gripped her hand harder. Wondered if he should pull her into another hug. Give back some of this strength she'd passed over to him. She'd need all the help she could get….

He was tugging her into his chest, lifting his beak so she could tuck her head underneath.

"Gosalyn!" Darkwing's voice broke the comfortable silence around them. "We have to get going!"

Negaduck muttered a dark curse and Gosalyn emitted a soft laugh, but she went into his embrace anyway, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and holding on with a ferocity that brought a smile to his beak.

He wanted to curl around her, keep her here where Taurus Bulba wouldn't dare to breach, but before he could fully settle into the hug, Gosalyn was stepping back. Rearranging the bag of arrows on her shoulder. Nodding at him with a smile on her beak and determination steeling her eyes.

"I'll see you later," she said.

"You'd better."

He watched her leave, fisting his hands into his cape to keep from grabbing her again. Forcing her to stay. Telling her that she, her father, and Lordypad could all stay in the Negaverse forever. Forget the Prime Universe, Bulba wouldn't come here. They could hunker down, start a new life.

But the words never came. And the empty silence that was left in the wake of the front door closing behind the heroic trio sent shivers dancing down his spine.

She'd asked.

Nicely, too.

So he'd listen.

He counted to ten before he sprang into motion. Grabbing his matches and a can of kerosene, Negaduck climbed out of his bedroom window and slid down the tree next to it. Hitting the ground, he took off towards Audubon Bay Bridge. Where the Fearsome Four knew he'd been the night before. Where other villains would be circling now, wondering if the rumors were true, hoping to see Negaduck for themselves. Declare their loyalty. Challenge his reign. Maybe scream in terror and run the other way.

He liked those last ones. But, then, he'd always been a sucker for a good chase.

Negaduck managed to make it all the way to the bridge without running into anyone. He quickly climbed up into the Tower and promptly set it ablaze, emptying the can of kerosene and dropping every single match after they sparked to life.

Then he slid down to the bridge, tucked himself inside the cargo hold of a semi truck, and waited.

It didn't take long.

The combination of his three year absence and the frantic rumors circling throughout the city brought a whole host of villains straight to his location. Eyes cast upward, seeing the fire and knowing, without a doubt, that he'd returned. A few faces were missing, and Negaduck would be chasing them down later to have _talks_ with them, but he could make do with those that had appeared here tonight.

When the miserable collection of stooges were starting to shift uncomfortably in the lingering stillness, Negaduck calmly walked out of the cargo hold, hands tucked behind him and his expression blank as he emerged from the shadows.

"Listen up, losers," he growled, eyes flashing to each face that was before him, every expression painted in varying degrees of fear. "We're going to the Prime Universe. St. Canard's a war zone and we're gonna chase the bastard who's responsible out. Because no one takes over our city."

Excitement buzzed through the crowd, everyone seemingly pleased to be springing back into action with their leader at the helm.

Steelbeak stepped up, a smirk on his face and confidence in his thrown back shoulders. "Who we takin' out, boss?"

"Taurus Bulba."

The change was instantaneous. A silence replaced the excitement from before, everyone shifting uncomfortably as they recoiled at the name.

Steelbeak, for all his pomp and arrogance just a few moments ago, reeled back, the color draining from his face. "I'm, uh… I'm not feelin' too good. I tink I'll just—"

"I'm not. Asking." Negaduck glared at them. "I'm telling you. We're going to the Prime Universe and taking down Taurus Bulba. No raids, no extra crimes, just a good old fashioned turf war."

Everyone still looked uncomfortable, or downright nervous, but no one said anything.

Nodding, Negaduck barked, "Get to the Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery."

As everyone started shuffling towards the other side of town, Negaduck took up the rear, keeping an eye out for those who might change their minds or try to get out of it. While some of them dragged their feet or kept glancing back at Negaduck to see if he was still behind them and keeping an eye out, none of them tried to make a break for it.

One by one, they each traipsed through the bakery and jumped through the portal, Negaduck growling at those who hesitated or who offered to let their neighbor climb through first. And after watching each villain disappear down into the cake, Negaduck followed.

He could count on one hand the amount of times he'd done something for someone else. Something completely unselfish with no thought of getting anything in return.

This.

Was one of those times.


	12. Carry On Wayward Son

Okay, so seeing Taurus Bulba soar out of Darkwing Tower with her father in his clutches wasn't _exactly_ according to plan. But she could work with it.

"Don't lose him, Launchpad," Gosalyn said, leaning forward to keep her eyes on the villain. He was shaped like an airplane again with a claw extending out from his metal chest, its talons wrapped around Darkwing's waist. Her father was struggling against the hold, but Gosalyn wasn't confident he'd be able to break free. Not this time. Not without her.

"On it," Launchpad assured, flying after Taurus Bulba. Tailing the bull gave Gosalyn time to think through her next play.

They really hadn't got much farther than "Darkwing will pose as bait in the Tower then Gosalyn will soar in and take out Taurus Bulba while Launchpad flies her father to safety."

She knew it would take more than just swooping in (with her "magical arrows of destiny" as Negaduck had so poetically put it) and catching the bull by surprise. There was going to be a lot of guesswork involved since this was the villain Gosalyn had the least experience fighting against. She couldn't predict any of his reactions with the same accuracy as, say, Megavolt.

She was just hoping her skills were up to par with Taurus Bulba's unpredictability.

Taurus Bulba soared up to the top of the Quackwerks building, dropping Darkwing in an heap on the rooftop.

All she had to do _right now_ wasget her father out of Taurus Bulba's line of fire.

The rest of her plan — whatever it turned out to be — could come later.

Unbuckling her seatbelt, Gosalyn started climbing back through the cabin. "I'm going down to the canon," she informed Launchpad. "Fly over Quackwerks and when you get close enough, open the hatch. I'll do the rest."

Launchpad hesitated for a moment while Gosalyn wrestled open the door and climbed back into the weapons arsenal. "I'll be circling the building," he told her as she climbed through. "Send me a signal once you're ready to get picked up."

"Just make sure Dad gets out of here." Gosalyn poked her head back into the cabin to flash Launchpad a grin. "This is gonna be fun."

She saw the uncertainty in his gaze, but appreciated when he merely nodded and looked back towards the Quackwerks building where Taurus Bulba was currently towering over Darkwing.

Closing the door, Gosalyn climbed down to the beak of the plane where a canon had been installed. Sometimes they'd fire a grappling hook from it. Other times they launched huge canisters of Darkwing's gas. Once or twice it had been actual ammunition or even her father, ever the drama queen and in need of a quick and impressive entrance.

Grabbing her bow, Gosalyn strung it and felt for her taser arrow. She wasn't sure how Taurus Bulba would react to more electricity, but she didn't want to use her EMP arrow right away. Not with the Thunderquack in range of the pulse. The plane would be taken out with the bull and that was the _last_ thing Gosalyn wanted to do. She needed to get her family away from this fight, not taken down in it.

Shaking the image of the Thunderquack spiraling out of the sky from her mind, Gosalyn nocked the arrow and waited for the beak to open.

She needed to be quick. Once it opened, she had to jump out immediately to give Launchpad time to escape. Taurus Bulba might shoot the Thunderquack down if he noticed it hovering too close for too long.

Rearranging the grip on her bow as her nerves tried to claw out of her throat, the beak of the Thunderquack opened, the sudden onslaught of wind whipping her hair around her face.

Taurus Bulba and Darkwing stood before her, just a few feet away, on the Quackwerks roof.

And Taurus Bulba was currently bent almost double, his claw clamped around her father's shoulder, and an electric current sparking between them.

Darkwing's face was frozen, his eyes rolling back in his head as his body spasmed with the electric shock.

Feeling her stomach bottom out, Gosalyn managed to draw in enough breath to call, "Bulba!"

He heard her, turning to face the Thunderquack and releasing Darkwing.

The hero slumped down onto the rooftop. And didn't move.

Leaping forward, Gosalyn drew and fired, hitting Taurus Bulba in his metal chest.

As he sparked and spluttered, now fighting against an electric shock himself, Gosalyn tucked into a roll and landed on the rooftop. A sliver of relief broke through her panic when she saw the Thunderquack shoot up into the clouds above.

Launchpad would be safe.

Now, to make sure her father would be the same.

Sprinting over to Darkwing, Gosalyn swallowed down the bile that rose in her throat when she saw a large burn on his shoulder where Bulba had grabbed ahold. Crouching before him, she set her bow aside as she gently ran a hand down her father's spine, checking for breaks as she tried to steady her breathing, calm her thoughts, stop her hands from shaking.

This couldn't be happening.

It wasn't supposed to be _him_ that went down in the fight.

He was just the bait.

He was only supposed to draw Bulba out, not get stuck in the crossfire.

"Dad, come on," Gosalyn choked out, not even bothering to hide how her voice wavered, how it was more a sob than anything else.

Darkwing didn't respond, his muscles jerking even though he wasn't conscious.

Please, no.

"Dad—"

"Thank you for charging my suit," Taurus Bulba said from behind her, sounding smug.

Gosalyn seethed, grabbing her bow and turning to glare up at Bulba. He was smiling in triumph, slowly making his way towards her.

Why did _he_ get to survive an electric shock while her father was unconscious? With unknown injuries?

But not a broken spine. She hadn't felt any irregularities. Of course, that didn't mean there wasn't anything _wrong_ with him.

Still.

There was either fighting Bulba up here with her father _definitely_ in the crossfire.

Or she could leave the rooftop, get her father to safety, and draw Taurus Bulba away from his designated battleground.

Maybe getting Bulba to a change of scenery would throw him off.

Maybe it wouldn't.

But she needed to get Darkwing out of here.

Overcharging was a bad thing, right? Nocking another taser arrow, Gosalyn fired, glad when Taurus Bulba staggered backwards a few feet when the arrow hit him square in the chest, the electric current coursing through him once more.

Grabbing her zipline arrow, Gosalyn spun around and fired, the hook finding its target easily and holding onto a neighboring rooftop. Gripping the end of the wire, she tied it off around a nearby pipe with ease.

She flung her bow over her shoulder, unhooked her zipline handlebars from her quiver, and attached them onto the wire. Approaching Darkwing, Gosalyn lifted him as carefully as she could over her shoulder.

Gripping the handlebars with her free hand, Gosalyn pushed off from the roof. She heard a roar from Bulba as a barrage of bullets hit the Quackwerks rooftop behind her.

Gosalyn focused on getting away.

On finding a safe location for Darkwing.

On signaling Launchpad for extraction.

She definitely _wasn't_ thinking about getting shot out of the sky with her unconscious father over her shoulder.

Nope.

Not for a second.

Suddenly, her wire lost its tension and she realized, almost too late, that it had been cut somewhere behind her.

While she and her father were halfway between Quackwerks and the next skyscraper.

Forget about being shot down. Gravity would kill them just as easily.

Tossing away the handlebars and wrapping the wire around her wrist, Gosalyn gripped onto the line as they dropped down towards the city.

"Hang on, Dad!" she called, even though she knew he couldn't hear her.

It helped. Thinking she could still talk to him.

Using her forward momentum, Gosalyn swung, Tarzan-like, around the building they'd been escaping towards. Circling the skyscraper brought them down into the adjacent alley.

The zipline didn't quite reach down to the ground, so Gosalyn warned no one in particular, "I have to let go."

Unwinding her wrist, she released the wire.

Gosalyn tossed her bow into the alley before tucking into a ball around her father as much as she could. She reached up with her free hand and cradled his neck, her other arm wrapped around his waist, as she made contact with the ground.

Thanks to the kevlar on her jumpsuit, she managed to slide across the asphalt with minimal damage to her costume. But her muscles protested at the rough treatment, her side radiating in a dull throbbing pain. She'd be nursing some killer bruises in the coming days. Maybe even a broken rib or two.

Skidding to a stop, Gosalyn groaned as she moved, ignoring the pain in her side to gently ease her father down onto the ground.

Now to get Launchpad's attention.

Climbing up to her feet, she clung to the side of the building for a moment until the pain in her side dulled to a distant throb. Then she went back and collected her bow. A quick inspection told her it hadn't sustained too much damage, so she stepped out onto the street.

Glancing up towards the skies, she saw no sign of Bulba or the Thunderquack, but she knew both would be close by.

She needed Launchpad down here. Safely. In one piece. So that he could take her father to a hospital.

She nocked a gas arrow and drew, gritting her teeth against the pain in her side. Aiming for a skyscraper that was under construction, she fired, hoping some of Darkwing's trademark blue smoke would draw Bulba up there instead of down here.

Sprinting down to the other side of the alley, Gosalyn fired her emergency arrow into the sky, the flare exploding a few seconds after being released.

She nocked an exploding arrow and stood guard over Darkwing, head whipping back and forth between both sides of the alley to see who would show up.

It was the Thunderquack, landing on the street, with Launchpad leaping out.

"You okay?" Launchpad asked, wide eyes studying her.

She motioned to Darkwing at her feet. "Get him to a hospital."

Launchpad crouched next to Darkwing, gently pressing his fingers to the hero's neck to check for a pulse. She hadn't thought of that. Hadn't thought to check for….

Gosalyn looked away, telling herself that it was to make sure Taurus Bulba didn't get the drop on them and _not_ because she was too terrified to see if there was a sign of life.

Please _please_ let there be a pulse.

Even a weak one.

 _Something_ that indicated Darkwing could get _better_.

"What happened?" Launchpad asked, drawing Gosalyn's attention back. He was worried, but not panicked. Darkwing must still be hanging on.

Breathing a little easier, Gosalyn explained, "Bulba electrocuted him. Then I brought him down here."

"Are _you_ okay?" he pressed.

She shook her head. "Hospital, Launchpad, _now_. He hasn't—" Gosalyn swallowed. "He hasn't woken up."

Gently gathering the fallen hero into his arms, Launchpad stood and looked at her. "He wouldn't want me to leave you."

"He doesn't get a choice." An explosion shook the street opposite the Thunderquack, Gosalyn drawing her arrow, aiming down towards the other end of the alley. "Get out of here."

"Gos—"

"Go!"

Gosalyn kept her eyes trained on the alley's entrance, backing up slowly to give Launchpad as much cover as she could. Taurus Bulba had done enough, he wasn't going to get both her father and Launchpad in the same day.

"I'll come back for you," Launchpad promised, the engines of the Thunderquack roaring as the plane took off.

Running into the street after the plane, Gosalyn aimed her arrow toward the sky, looking for any sign of Bulba.

And, right on cue, the bull, shaped like a plane, soared after the Thunderquack.

But Gosalyn was ready.

Loosing the arrow, she smiled when it made contact. Even if it hit one of his wings instead of his chest ( _still_ getting used to the draw weight. Maybe she should have used one of her old bows instead of Tony's new one).

Taurus Bulba roared when the arrow hit him, the armor surrounding his wing taking the brunt of the explosion, revealing the circuitry underneath. When he looked down to the streets, Gosalyn made sure he found her. Watched him change his trajectory to dive down into the city towards her instead of after Launchpad.

Spinning around, she sprinted down the street.

"You cannot run, Gosalyn," Taurus Bulba said, his voice echoing off the buildings as he drew closer.

Didn't mean she couldn't try.

Ducking down another alley, she crouched behind a dumpster and listened for the whine of Taurus Bulba's engines.

Should she break out the EMP arrow now?

No.

She'd take out the whole city block with it. Taurus Bulba might have started destroying St. Canard, but that didn't mean she should take out all the electronics, the very devices people were using to get help.

She needed to isolate him. Get him away from St. Canard. There was a stretch of freeway that connected Duckburg and St. Canard just past the Audubon Bay Bridge. That was her best bet.

But there was no way Bulba was going to play cat and mouse for that long. He'd end up getting frustrated and just decimate the entire city.

Negaduck had been right.

She needed backup.

A few more people to distract Bulba and draw him out so they could take him down.

Hearing the whines of Bulba's engines high above, indicating he was once again circling the city looking for her, Gosalyn stood and grabbed another exploding arrow. She nocked it and deliberately ignored the pain still throbbing in her side as she headed to the alley's entrance.

The Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery was close. She could duck through to the Negaverse, find Negaduck, and ask for help. After some gloating, he'd give it.

Glancing up at the sky, Gosalyn counted to five before bursting out into the street, dodging the traffic with car horns blaring in the background.

A block down and over, the bakery sat in front of her on the other side of an intersection, undisturbed except for its blown out windows, the shattered glass pushed into neat piles outside the store. A few people milled about in the back of the bakery; Gosalyn could see a few shadows passing under the door, betraying the people walking around the storage room where the portal was kept.

She loosed a frustrated sigh as she glanced up to check the skies. She'd been clear with the owner to close down for the day when she, her father, and Launchpad had burst out of the back room earlier. They'd said to get out of the city, never mind the destruction to the front windows. Never mind that Taurus Bulba hadn't destroyed anything yesterday so everyone had assumed the best — that Bulba had left or been detained — and had started reconstructing the city. The bull was still around.

How hard was it to listen to simple instructions?

She hated people sometimes.

Darting out, Gosalyn took off towards the bakery.

An explosion rocked the street, throwing Gosalyn backwards. She brought up her arms, shielding her face from the sudden onslaught of heat in front of her.

Landing hard on her back, Gosalyn groaned as she rolled to a sitting position, searching for the cause of the blast.

The Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery was gone. A ball of flames and billowing smoke was all that was left, the structure disintegrating in front of her eyes.

Her portal to Negaduck. To help. Was gone.

And there had been _people_ inside.

Gosalyn tried to catch her breath. To not throw up. To not just curl up into a ball and wait for Bulba to find her.

The bile was in her throat, sitting there burning her from the inside out when Taurus Bulba descended in front of her, a look of irritation in his gaze.

"Did you think I would not notice you and Darkwing Duck coming and going from this bakery?" he asked, landing on the asphalt and transforming back into his normal form. His claw had been reduced to its basic circuitry and iron skeleton, all the armor blown away from her arrow earlier.

Getting to her feet, hoping her knees would stop shaking, Gosalyn glared up at Taurus Bulba.

He grinned. "So. Here we are. No more Darkwing Duck to come between us. No more bakery for whatever you had tucked away in there. Gosalyn," he spread his hand and claw out as if asking for a hug, "it is just you and me. As it should be."

"Asshole," Gosalyn snarled, drawing back her arrow and firing.

It was an exploding arrow. The car she aimed for wasn't too far away. She needed to get cover.

Sprinting over to a parking garage to her right, she leapt through the broken gates as the explosion rocked the street again, rubble and concrete raining down behind Gosalyn. Rolling down the ramp that led to the underground garage, Gosalyn scrambled as far away from the entrance as she could. The falling debris effectively sealed her inside, shielding her from the blast and Taurus Bulba.

Ducking in between a few cars, Gosalyn leaned against a minivan and tried to catch her breath.

What was she supposed to do now?

She didn't dare hope that she'd managed to take out Taurus Bulba even if it had been an explosion at close range. Fire and flame hadn't seemed to hinder him this entire fight, there was no reason why it would now.

Her EMP arrow was still an option. And, yeah, she wanted to use it where there would be minimal damage done to the city, but Taurus Bulba had just blown up a bakery with people inside. Electronics weren't as important as people's lives.

But how many people were calling for help right now? How many dispatchers were on the phone, keeping someone alive? How many computers were up, directing ambulances and sending out SOS's to the army, to Duckburg, to _anyone_ to come help?

Was it worth it, to sacrifice all of that to take out Taurus Bulba?

He would hurt more people.

But how many more would be hurt if she disabled all communication?

What if the blast radius was larger than she realized and took out equipment at the hospital? Where her father was supposed to be right now, getting treatment.

What if Launchpad had made good on his promise and was circling the skies, looking for her?

She didn't know what to do.

She needed her father. Launchpad. Negaduck. _Someone_ to tell her what to do.

Because she couldn't do this. Look at the mess she'd made because she had wanted to fight Taurus Bulba all on her own. Had been convinced she had to do it by herself.

She didn't deserve Tony's weapons. She didn't deserve Negaduck's training. She didn't deserve her father's faith in her.

Gosalyn wasn't a hero. A hero would never have let the city be destroyed like this. A hero would know what to do and not be sitting in between two parked cars choking back sobs as they weighed lives in their hands.

"Gosalyn?" came a voice from behind her.

Jumping and reaching for her pistol, Gosalyn whirled around to face the new foe, biting back a groan as her side protested to the abrupt movement.

And she saw Max Goof — of all people — staring down at her in surprise.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, shoving her pistol into its holster and pushing herself onto her feet.

"I was gonna ask the same," he said, eyes roving over her face. "I thought I saw… The bakery, I saw…."

Breathing through the nausea that was rolling in her stomach, Gosalyn nodded, gripping her bow. "There were people in there."

"But you're _here_."

Blinking in confusion, Gosalyn stared up at Max."Pretty sure I am."

"I thought… I…." Max shook his head. "Must've been someone else. Maybe it wasn't a redhead but a red hat? Or a red… thing? But I could have _sworn_ …." He breathed in before running a hand through his hair. Dropping a bag that had been over his shoulder, he brought his eyes back up to study her. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, I'm great," she said, the sarcasm biting as she brought up a hand, her gauntlet scraping against the kevlar as she rested it on her hip. "I'm just… I'm…." She glanced down at herself. "I'm in costume."

She glanced up to Max.

He'd called her Gosalyn. Not Quiverwing. _Gosalyn_. Even in costume, Max knew who she was.

He smiled kindly. "You're Quiverwing Quack."

"This wasn't how I planned on telling you," she said.

"But you _were_ planning on telling me?" Max asked.

She shrugged. "Not for a long time. Or, you know. Ever."

"I mean…." Max grinned at her. "It's kinda cool." His eyes widened in horror. "Not this," he said quickly, pointing to the entrance still sealed by concrete and debris. "This is…. But you look good." He shook his head, running his hand through his hair. "That's inappropriate. Um…."

Gosalyn grinned. "You're really bad at this."

"Yeah." Max nodded, a small smile starting. "But I, uh, I already knew. That you were leading a double life. That Gosalyn was Quiverwing. So. You're secret's safe with me."

Gosalyn studied him. "You knew I was Quiverwing Quack when we first met?"

"Figured it out after. I started researching vigilantes, remember? I was trying to figure out how to approach you about working with Mr. McDuck to try and up our stock." Max cocked his head to one side, regarding her. "Did you really think I wouldn't recognize you because there was some green cloth tied around your face? Or because you put on a purple and green jumpsuit?"

She couldn't help it. She smiled. "No one else does. Recognize me."

Max smiled back. "Well, I'm a research fanatic. If I wasn't trying to figure out your patterns and habits so I could set up a meeting, the amount of stuff I have on you would be pretty creepy."

She looked up at him, faux seriousness painted on her face. " _Please_ tell me you built a shrine."

He nodded, expression sobering but his eyes shining. "With colored lights and scented candles."

"You better not be joking."

"I _never_ joke about scented candles."

Gosalyn smirked. "I didn't realize I could be considered for the scented candle shrine category."

Max shrugged. "I make exceptions for people I find interesting."

Gosalyn did sober then, a hint of hesitation creeping into her tone. "Interesting. Not dangerous?"

"I mean, look at you," Max said, gesturing to her costume again. "I'd say that's pretty interesting." He crossed his arms over his chest. " _Still_ not appropriate."

The building around them shook with another explosion. Max and Gosalyn surveyed their surroundings before looking at one another.

"We should probably—"

"Yeah. I'm right behind you."

Max grabbed his bag, slung it over his shoulder and led Gosalyn to the stairwell, shouldering the door open and climbing up to the lobby floor.

A gaping hole where the building's front facade should be showed the chaotic scene outside. Sections of the street were reduced to rubble. The sidewalk was littered with bricks and concrete from nearby buildings. The bakery, still aflame, was sending huge clouds of smoke into the sky.

The building around them shook again, an explosion from above shuddering all the way down to the lobby.

"You need to get out of here," Gosalyn said, reaching for Max.

He nodded and gestured to his bag as he walked beside her towards the street. "I'm heading home. Dad's worried with this whole city falling into destruction thing. But my car's trapped in the garage. Wonder how I'll leave now."

"You could probably get a ride with someone else leaving the city," Gosalyn pointed out, gripping her bow and glancing up to the skies for any sign of Taurus Bulba. "There's probably a max exodus to get out of St. Canard."

"There is a big bad villain blowing things up, so that's a safe bet."

"Not like I've been helping," Gosalyn muttered.

"Well, the way I see it," Max said and she hadn't meant for him to _hear_ her, "if you weren't doing something right, then these villains wouldn't be trying to get rid of you."

"You…." Gosalyn blinked, dropping her gaze to meet his. "You think I'm doing the right thing?"

"I _know_ you are. And that you will." He grinned. "I mean, you're a hero."

She wasn't. She _so_ wasn't.

But if he was counting on her, then others must be, too. The citizens of St. Canard. Launchpad. Her father.

She owed it to them to at least try.

The building shook around them again, dust and pebbles from the floors above raining down on them.

"I'll handle Bulba," Gosalyn said. "You just focus on getting home safe."

"That's the plan." Max glanced out at the sky then sent her a reassuring smile. "Kick some ass."

"Yes, sir." She grabbed an arrow and twirled it between her fingers before nocking it.

He shook his head. "Seriously. _So_ _cool_." Without another word, he ducked out of the apartment building. Gosalyn focused on the sky, her arrow ready. She kept an eye on Max in her peripheral vision and breathed a sigh of relief when he managed to weave down the block, towards Audubon Bay Bridge, without drawing Taurus Bulba's attention.

Max trusted her to look out for him. He was counting on her to fix this.

So was everyone in the city.

Including Darkwing and Launchpad.

And, right now, that was all that mattered.


	13. Just Like Fire

Gosalyn descended the broken and cracked concrete stairs of the apartment building Taurus Bulba had been reducing to rubble. Nocking an arrow, she drew, aimed for the building across the street, and fired.

Darkwing Duck's blue smoke billowed around the shattered windows, the tendrils curling along the facade of the structure.

Gosalyn walked down the street, making sure to stay visible as she strode away from the burning frame that once used to be the Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery. The block was eerily silent, the pop and crackle of the former bakery the only noise that filled the space between crumbling buildings. There were no explosions. No whine of Taurus Bulba's engines. No echoing rumble of the Thunderquack.

Just Gosalyn and the empty street.

She grabbed another smoke arrow.

Nocked.

Aimed.

Fired.

An insurance firm took the hit, the blue smoke wafting from the spot of impact and dissipating into the air.

Should she aim higher? Maybe fire an arrow with a little more kick? She did have another flare arrow, but Launchpad might mistake that as a cry for help and she needed him to focus on Darkwing.

She hesitated on using an exploding arrow. Sure this block in particular had sustained plenty of damage already so what would one more hit do?

Still.

She didn't want to destroy the city if she didn't have to.

Gosalyn was reaching for another arrow when she heard Bulba's engines approaching behind her. Smirking, she skimmed her fingers over her arrows, feeling each fletching for the familiar notches and texture.

"And here I thought you had been destroyed." Taurus Bulba lamented.

She needed the coarser fletching. Where was it? "It takes more than a few explosions to take me down."

Fingers grazing the arrow in question, Gosalyn pulled it out and spun to face Bulba.

She didn't even have enough time to nock the arrow before Taurus Bulba's claw grabbed ahold of her, iron talons wrapping around her shoulders and upper arms. She grunted, her side protesting at the rough treatment, but tried to keep the discomfort from her face, not wanting to give Bulba the satisfaction. He must have seen her pain anyway because he grinned and shot up into the sky.

"But there is _something_ that will take you down, Gosalyn," Bulba sneered, his voice booming over the wind whistling past her. "I just need to be more… creative in finding it."

"Good luck with that," Gosalyn said. His claw ensured she couldn't move her arms at all, but that didn't mean she couldn't move her hands. Carefully spinning the arrow in her fingers, she pointed the arrowhead at Bulba. She just needed to get more of her arm free then she could jam the weapon into his open chest.

The armor had been blown away in the explosions Gosalyn had hit him with, his entire upper torso an open cavity of wires and spinning cogs. All the easier to get an EMP arrow lodged in.

She glanced around, seeing the tops of skyscrapers zoom past her. But not the Thunderquack. Hopefully that would still be the case when she thrust the arrow in Bulba's chest. Even jammed in a chest cavity, Gosalyn was sure the radius of the pulse would be enough to down a nearby airplane.

"I do not need luck," Taurus Bulba thundered.

Grunting in response, Gosalyn tried to maneuver her way down. If she had another inch or two and she'd have free range of her lower arm. That was all she needed.

"I have Audubon Bay," Taurus Bulba said calmly as he came to a stop, hovering in the air.

Gosalyn froze, all thoughts of turning the situation to her favor gone as she glanced up at Taurus Bulba.

Why the Bay?

Did he know?

He couldn't.

He grinned maliciously down at her. "And I hear you are a very good swimmer."

He did.

He knew.

Bulba nodded past her shoulder, his gaze cast down towards whatever lie beneath them.

Slowly, she craned her head around, glancing over her shoulder at the ground a few hundred stories below.

And.

Yep.

There they were.

The waters of Audubon Bay swirling beneath her.

Even this high up, even secured in Taurus Bulba's iron grip, her vision started to gray along the edges. Her heart pounded mercilessly, choking her breath which was already starting to come out in gasps. There was a breeze stirring the waters below, creating small waves along its otherwise glassy surface.

Anything.

 _Literally anything_ but this.

It was Bulba's harsh cackle that snapped Gosalyn out of her trance. Needing to look anywhere but at the water, Gosalyn turned her head around and met Taurus Bulba's eyes.

He must have seen her terror because his grin nearly split his face in two.

As he let Gosalyn go.

For a second she floated, suspended over Audubon Bay, released from Taurus Bulba's restraining hold.

But then gravity yanked her down. Towards the water.

The breeze transformed into a wind tunnel, whistling by her as she tumbled down through the air, fingers clenching her bow and arrow as if her unyielding grip on them would somehow save her.

She'd managed to avoid large bodies of water since her run in with Paddywhack three years ago.

Until now.

Now she was going to drop below the waves, water pressing in on all sides, pulling her down, slowly suffocating her. She'd sink straight to the bottom like she had all those years ago when Quackerjack's teeth had hooked onto her cape.

There was no Negaduck to save her this time.

No Darkwing to dive into the water and pull her into the safety of the Tower.

No Launchpad to fly in at the last second and scoop her out of the air.

Something snagged onto the strap buckled around her waist.

Jerking to an abrupt stop, Gosalyn cried out in surprise as her back arched almost painfully. Gravity tried to pull her down still, but whatever had grabbed ahold of her quiver strap won the tug-of-war and yanked her upwards.

She glanced back down at the water. The waves were so much closer. She'd probably fallen about a third the distance. Maybe half way.

Holding onto her weapons all the tighter, Gosalyn pulled them into her chest. Pulled her legs up towards her chin. Tried to curl into a ball. Tried not to think about how close she'd come. To being swallowed whole under the unrelentingly chilling waves of the Bay.

Looking up at whatever — or whoever — had grabbed her, Gosalyn inhaled a shaky breath. Bulba's claw was gripping her strap, and he was smiling still.

This was going to be like their first encounter, wasn't it? When Taurus Bulba's vulture had dropped Gosalyn over the cityscape of St. Canard. Again and again, the bird of prey scooping her up in its talons mere seconds before making contact with the pavement only to drop her again when they reached the tops of the skyscrapers.

Back then, Bulba had been using Gosalyn as a means to get Darkwing to reveal information.

But now.

He was lording over the fact that he was in control. Exploiting her fear. Showing off that he was the one in control.

"Give up, Gosalyn. Surrender now and I will release you."

"Yeah, right into Audubon Bay," Gosalyn said, proud when her voice only shook a little.

Taurus Bulba kicked his engines into high gear, soaring higher up into the sky.

Just like last time.

Except _this_ time she was alone.

"You cannot win," Bulba said calmly.

"Probably not," Gosalyn admitted.

She really didn't see a way out of this. Bulba would drop her in the water again and again and again until Gosalyn admitted defeat. Or drowned.

She'd been so stupid to not heed Negaduck's warning. To not ask for backup.

He was expecting her to return to the Negaverse.

Launchpad had promised to come back and get her to safety.

Darkwing would wake up in the hospital and ask for her. And she…. What? Wouldn't be there?

No way.

She was _going_ to see Darkwing again even if she ended up on a gurney beside him. If nothing else, to make sure he was going to be okay.

Her mind made up, Gosalyn glared at Bulba. "Doesn't mean I have to give up."

Taurus Bulba sneered and started to soar higher.

Gosalyn aimed and, using all the force she could, kicked her feet up. The bull grunted as her boots made contact with the soft flesh and bone that was left in his face.

Using the momentum of her kick, Gosalyn straightened her spine. The webbing of her quiver strap slipped through Bulba's metal claw.

As she began to drop down towards the waves of the Bay once more, Gosalyn breathed in deeply.

On her exhale, she twisted, getting her feet under her. She shoved the arrow she'd been gripping into her beak, teeth clamping around the shaft as she reached for another arrow.

Her fingers met nothing but air.

Glancing back, her eyes met an empty quiver.

Awesome.

Guess falling through the air and kicking a villain in the face meant your arrows fell out of your quiver. Noted.

But now what?

She kept her feet underneath her, trying to stifle the panic that was clenching in her gut.

All she had was the EMP arrow in her beak, knives strapped to her ankles, and a pistol at her thigh.

The wind whistled past her.

The reflection of the sun off the water blinded her the closer she fell to the surface.

 _"There are clips on one side for your bow and the clips on the other side are for an arrow. Sort of a last resort when you're quiver's empty thing."_

God bless Tony Mallard.

Reaching back once more, Gosalyn's fingers skimmed along the edge of her quiver, unclipping the arrow she'd slid in there earlier.

Whipping the arrow around, Gosalyn nocked it and fired.

It sailed out over the waters, the grappling hook soaring towards Audubon Bridge.

Wrapping the rope around one wrist and gripping it tightly, Gosalyn's eyes focused on the grappling hook.

It bounced along the cable of the suspension bridge.

And fell towards the water.

She heard Bulba roar somewhere above her.

Since the grappling hook hadn't latched onto anything, she had all the slack in the rope she could hope for.

She wrapped it around her wrist again before letting go.

Grabbing the EMP arrow out of her beak, she nocked and drew.

She pressed the button on her bow near her pinky finger, triggering the one handed release.

Gosalyn reached back out and gripped the rope with renewed vigor, finding the grappling hook and watching its progress.

It bounced in between the hangers of the bridge, the hooks still not gripping onto anything.

The salt of the water assaulted her nose.

Taurus Bulba's engines roared above her, getting closer.

Gosalyn twisted back and saw the bull plunging down towards her, a snarl twisting his face as his claw reached for her.

There was blood running down his nose. Her kick hadn't been for nothing.

She could hear the waves gently lapping below.

Gosalyn aimed and pushed the button by her index finger.

The arrow released, soaring up towards the bull.

But he easily dodged it, a smug smile replacing his murderous glare.

Well.

She was officially out of ideas.

The rope tightened, painfully jerking her abruptly to the side, almost yanking her arm out of its socket and her side blossomed in another wave of pain.

Gosalyn faced forward, slinging her bow over her shoulder and bringing her other hand up to grip onto the rope.

The grappling hook had landed on the deck of the bridge, the prongs firmly planted on the metal side.

Thank God.

 _Something_ exploded behind her, causing her feathers to stand on edge.

Chancing a glance around, she saw Bulba wavering, one of his engines spluttering as the blades stopped spinning. He plunged toward the waters of the Bay.

Small victory that it was, she would take it.

Swinging down under the bridge, Gosalyn tucked herself into a ball, holding onto the rope for all she was worth.

She swung back and forth under the bridge, the rope gradually stilling with each pass until it settled, hanging straight down.

Gosalyn glanced down and saw the gentle waves of the Bay only a few inches from her boots. Sucking in a breath, Gosalyn unwound the rope from around her wrist and hoisted herself up further, using her legs to push herself up and away from the water.

Taurus Bulba released a ferocious roar, the sound bouncing around under the bridge and sending a shiver down Gosalyn's spine.

She was practically unarmed down here. Guns didn't work against Bulba. And while her knives could cause some discomfort, they wouldn't stop him.

She needed another EMP arrow. The first one had managed to take out one of his engines, even after exploding a fair distance behind him. There were more EMPs in the Tower; her arrow bag with the extras Tony had built was next to the arsenal wall where she'd dropped it off before jumping into the Thunderquack with Launchpad earlier.

If she got up to the Tower, she could grab more ammunition and finally finally end this.

The water sloshed underneath and Gosalyn yanked herself up further, fear kicking in again.

The noise increased below her, the waves crashing persistently… there was something beneath her.

Shifting her gaze downward, Gosalyn caught sight of a pair of eyes peering at her from the waves.

But not the pair she'd been expecting to see.

"Liquidator," she breathed.

"Come one, come all!" he called, splashing the water around him noisily.

The spray caught Gosalyn's boot and she scrambled further upwards. "Would you—?"

"Act now, this is a limited time offer!" Liquidator swam out from under the bridge, splashing nosily and looking upwards.

Oh, great.

He was working with Taurus Bulba.

Reaching one hand over the other, Gosalyn started climbing up as quickly as she could.

But the rope swayed drastically, Gosalyn almost losing her grip. She clung to it, looking back down at Liquidator.

But he wasn't anywhere near the end of her rope.

So what had caused it to move?

Her confusion was cleared as the rope was yanked upwards. Towards the bridge.

Taurus Bulba was on the bridge. Pulling her up to meet him.

And she was still very much out of arrows.

The way she saw it, she had two options.

One: she could have a show down with Taurus Bulba on the bridge with her knives and pistol.

Two: she could dive down into the water and use the secret Darkwing Tower entrance under the Bay to grab more weapons and attack from above.

Option two was better. It was way better.

But Gosalyn wasn't sure if she could find the courage she'd had earlier. When she'd freed herself from Bulba's grip, fully expecting to fall into the water. And seeing how desperately she was clinging to the rope as it was hoisted upwards even at the thought of diving below the waves….

Bridge confrontation it was.

She'd probably have to resort to hand to hand combat. She _knew_ she should have trained harder on that.

As she approached the deck, Gosalyn gritted her teeth, ready to roll onto the bridge and sprig up into action.

Seeing Quackerjack, Megavolt, and Bushroot pulling the rope up surprised Gosalyn enough that she didn't try to take them out before going for Bulba.

Bushroot wrapped his vines around her waist, her side throbbing with the added pressure, and pulled her over the edge of the bridge, onto the roadway. Quackerjack coiled the rope of the grappling hook while Megavolt peered down to the Bay below.

A huge wave crested over the side of the bridge, Liquidator splashing up next to Gosalyn.

She jumped away, shoving Bushroot's vines away from around her. He backed off, holding his hands up in surrender.

Gosalyn grabbed her bow and reached back for an arrow.

Oh, yeah.

She didn't have any.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" Megavolt said, stepping up beside Bushroot and Liquidator.

"That's easy for you to say," Gosalyn said, reaching for her pistol and flicking the safety off. "You're not the one who's outnumbered." She aimed at no one in particular, but the Fearsome Four tensed at seeing the gun pointed at them.

"Neither are you," Bushroot said gently, his tone soft. Her chest ached with the familiarity of the expression on his face, a mirror of Reginald Banner in the Duckvengers universe and Reggie the head gardener at Avian Abbey. It was for those gentle Reggies who meant Gosalyn no harm that she relaxed, bringing her pistol down. Turned the safety back on.

"So you're… on my side?" she asked.

"Four villains for the price of one!" Liquidator said, which Gosalyn took as a confirmation.

"Excuse me, _four_?" came another voice.

Gosalyn turned and saw Steelbeak meandering over to her. Behind him was Ammonia Pine, Moliarty wearing some insane sunglasses to protect his eyes, Splatter Phoenix, and Paddywhack.

But someone was missing.

"Where's Negaduck?" Gosalyn asked, glancing back to the Fearsome Four.

"We thought he was with you," Quackerjack said with a shrug.

"Why would he be with me?" Gosalyn asked.

"You two are partners," Megavolt said.

Gosalyn raised an eyebrow and had a sarcastic comment at the ready, but Bushroot explained, "He said he was gonna set a few traps. We were supposed to wait here in case Taurus Bulba tried to escape the city." He shrugged. "We just assumed Negaduck was going to find you after he finished his… whatever he was doing."

"I haven't seen him," Gosalyn confessed, worry slicing through her. If Negaduck had come this far, had already traveled to her universe, he wouldn't have left her to fend for herself.

Unless he _couldn't_ make it to her. Unless he was buried under rubble or….

Max had said he'd seen something red in the bakery. Just before Bulba had blown the building up in a blaze of fire and smoke. Mentioned he might have seen a _hat_ ….

"Even with your reinforcements, I will be victorious!" Taurus Bulba thundered.

Gosalyn looked up and found the bull easily. He was flying lopsided, his good engine working double to keep him in the air. He bobbed and weaved, unable to stabilize and looking like one of those toys that was impossible to topple over.

Inspired, Gosalyn said, "Paddywhack, I think Taurus Bulba wants to play."

A gleam in his eye and a smile spreading across his beak, Paddywhack grew to the size of a giant and reached for Bulba, who still tried to escape even with his one working engine.

Glancing around at the villains around her, Gosalyn realized what Negaduck had sent.

A team.

He'd seen that she wouldn't be able to beat Taurus Bulba on her own, so he'd sent reinforcements. Even if Negaduck himself wasn't here, she had others to rely on, a support system to back her up.

Just like her father had tried to tell her countless times over the years.

He and Launchpad had never wavered, always present and ready to assist whenever needed. Their constance had given her the strength to become a crime fighter. To go out and fight for good.

And Negaduck becoming one of her greatest allies, someone she'd come to deeply care for, had proven that her efforts to fight for good, even — especially — in others, were worth it.

So now, when she was sure she couldn't win, she would still fight. She owed her father and Launchpad that much.

Turning to face her band of misfits, Gosalyn holstered her pistol and pointed at Megavolt. "You head into the city and tap into the police scanners. Get them over here as quickly as you can."

"Why me?" Megavolt whined. "I wanna fry some bull." He flexed his hands, a spark of electricity flashing between his fingers.

"I _could_ send someone else," Gosalyn said. "But I'd rather you be as far away as you can when I fire an EMP."

Gulping, Megavolt nodded and started back towards the city.

"Bushroot," Gosalyn said, pointing at the half-plant, half-duck, "go with him. Make sure the two of you get back here before anyone catches you." Bushroot jogged to catch up with Megavolt who was speed walking down the street, apparently eager to get away from Gosalyn's incoming EMP.

Looking over to Ammonia, Gosalyn asked, "Can you clean up this mess?" She pointed to the traffic jam the citizens of St. Canard were currently sitting in as they tried to flee the city. Those nearby were watching the villains with trepidation, locking doors and rolling up windows.

Ammonia's eyes sparkled as she ran along the lines of cars, yelling instructions to get people to move and using her mop to direct traffic.

"Steelbeak, Moliarty help her out," Gosalyn called. "Make sure everyone gets away safety."

"You have a criminal genius at your disposal and you use him to clear up a _traffic jam_." Moliarty rolled his eyes.

"I didn't wear da right shoes for dis," Steelbeak lamented.

But both of them followed Ammonia, waving down motorists who didn't follow directions and answering questions citizens posed.

Gosalyn spun to look at her remaining villains. "Splatter Phoenix, Quackerjack and Liquidator, draw Bulba out over the Bay if you can."

Liquidator grinned and splashed back into the water.

"Just so we're clear," Quackerjack said, glaring at Gosalyn. "I'm only doing this so I don't get on Negaduck's bad side."

"Sure thing, Quackster," she said.

Quackerjack sneered as he dug through his pockets until he located his toy yacht. He tossed it over the bridge with an, "Incoming!"

The toy yacht grew life-size, its bow appearing near the bridge. Gosalyn recognized it as the same yacht that had been used three years ago. When the Fearsome Four had worked with Paddywhack, Ammonia, and Steelbeak to try and take over the city. The same day Negaduck had been taken away from her.

She tried not to see the boat as a bad omen for things to come.

Splatter Phoenix climbed aboard the yacht, Quackerjack following. He was about to step onto the boat when he turned back to Gosalyn. "Don't tell Negaduck I said that."

"Said what?" Gosalyn asked with a wink. Quackerjack studied her then nodded, jumping onto his boat.

Gun fire and the zap of Taurus Bulba's lasers snared Gosalyn's attention and she took cover, tucking herself by the bridge railing and watched the exchange between the villains.

Bulba was firing at his new opponent, Paddywhack holding up his hands to protect his face. The bull was relentless, firing continuously at Paddywhack as best he could; his machine gun was firing in random spurts in whatever direction it felt like. But the laser was still effective and Paddywhack shrunk back to normal size with a whine as he was blasted one too many times.

Bulba looked around and caught sight of the yacht and lost no time in flying down to investigate.

Gosalyn darted across the bridge, dodging the cars that were slowly starting to move thanks to Ammonia's efforts. She climbed up onto the cable and sprinted up to Darkwing Tower. Once inside, she headed to the the armory wall and grabbed another grappling hook arrow and two EMPs — just in case — before surging up the spiral staircase to the second floor.

Making her way over to a window, she climbed out and balanced on the ledge as she fired her grappling hook arrow towards the roof. She gave an experimental tug to make sure it had caught onto something before shouldering her bow and ascending to the rooftop of Darkwing Tower.

It was like the Duckvengers universe. There was a reason Tony had always stationed her atop high perches with more arrows than she could possibly use: she was strongest at long distance fighting. She had the best eyesight on the team, killer aim, and the ability to strategize and make decisions without a team leader present.

She didn't need to worry about distracting anyone or drawing them out. She didn't need to be on the ground, getting citizens to safety. She didn't need to worry about hand to hand combat.

All Gosalyn needed to do was get to the high ground, find a weakness, and fire her arrows. Give her team backup. Take down the enemy.

Sure, it wasn't how Negaduck ran the Negaverse; he was always one for handling everything directly.

And her father always had to be right in the middle of the action with Launchpad at his side to offer backup.

And that's what she'd been doing wrong, she realized as she reached the roof of Darkwing Tower and scanned the Bay for Taurus Bulba.

All these years, she'd been trying to do things _their_ way.

Growing up, she'd adopted her father's methods. Tried the element of surprise, hand to hand combat, and using her surroundings to her advantage.

Partnering with Negaduck had given her new perspectives. She'd learned how to handle different kinds of weaponry, how to anticipate her opponents, and made sure she always had a plan even when — _especially_ when — things went wrong.

She'd worn their costumes, used their weapons, adopted their methods of intimidation.

And she'd second-guessed everything.

Debated — for longer than she'd like to admit — if she should wear a hat with her costume to be more like her father.

Wondered if using a gun was really right for her like it was for Negaduck.

And she had managed to convince herself that if she tried this or learned that new thing that she could be as good as her father one day. As successful as Negaduck.

Readying her bow, Gosalyn grabbed an EMP arrow and nocked it, eyes trained on Taurus Bulba. He was bobbing around the yacht, dodging toys Quackerjack threw at him and avoiding paintings Splatter Phoenix tried to trap him in.

Gosalyn took into account the breeze. Saw that Bulba wasn't moving as quickly with one engine down. Recognized his flight pattern.

She inhaled as she drew the arrow back and took aim. For the open cavity in Bulba's chest.

Smiling, Gosalyn exhaled and released.

The arrow sailed through the air towards the madness of toys and paint splotches.

Soared through teddy bears and toy soldiers.

Over the paintings that now lined the yacht.

And hit its target, right into the cavity of wires.

Taurus Bulba immediately froze, the remaining engine failing and his laser cut off mid-shot. His one biological eye widened and he roared as he fell, his mechanical enhancements shut down completely.

He landed in the water with a loud splash and didn't surface.

Flashing blue and red lights started appearing on the banks of Audubon Bay, sirens cut to silence as the police cars parked along the shore.

Gosalyn studied the scene for a moment longer before sheathing her bow and climbing back down into Darkwing Tower. She snagged her phone from her bedside table on the way, texting Launchpad for a pick-up as climbed down to the deck of the bridge.

The cars were now moving at a reasonable pace so Gosalyn had to work her way across the street, keeping an eye the vehicles around her. Like normal.

She met up with Steelbeak, Ammonia, Paddywhack, and Moliarty and the five of them boarded Quackerjack's yacht when the vessel parked next to the bridge.

"Steer us toward the shore," Gosalyn said, nodding to where the police cars lined the banks. "I need to talk to the police."

Quackerjack glared at Gosalyn. "I can't steer us _anywhere_. You made my yacht lose power."

Leaning over the side of the boat, Gosalyn spotted Liquidator bobbing on top of the water, evidently the reason the yacht could still sail across the bay. "Can you take us to the shore?" she called.

He hesitated for a moment before he dove underneath the waves, creating a current and easily turning the boat around. Gosalyn backed onto the deck, trying to keep her breathing steady. Seeing Liquidator dive underneath the waves… it was so similar to last time. When she'd been thrown off this very vessel and he'd dragged her under the surface.

But things were different now. These villains wouldn't try that again. Not with Negaduck back in the game.

If he still was.

Gosalyn would need to locate him. She hoped he was trapped somewhere. Or hiding. Anything was better than finding out he'd been _killed_.

The police were scattered, some setting up a perimeter, others on their radios, and the chief ranking officers looking out at the Bay, talking amongst themselves. As the yacht parked at a pier, they all zeroed in on the boat, approaching the shore with their hands on their weapons. However, they perked up when they saw Gosalyn disembarking.

"Quiverwing Quack!"

"We saw you take down Taurus Bulba!"

"Way to go!"

Gosalyn walked up to the officer who was clearly in charge and stopped in front of him.

"Hello, Officer…?"

The man straightened. "Aaron."

"Officer Aaron, Megavolt and Bushroot are working with me. If they're in your custody, I'll ask you to release them."

The smiles and excitement died as the cops all exchanged glances.

"With all due respect, ma'am," the high ranking officer said, "I can't do that. I'll take what you said into consideration when we're booking them and maybe it'll lessen their sentence. But I can't let them go even if they did help you. They're known criminals."

"I'm asking as a favor, officer. From Quiverwing Quack to the police force."

"And I'm telling you, ma'am, that that's not going to happen."

Gosalyn nodded, glancing at the cops standing around her. "It's been hard to get the public's trust back, hasn't it? That stunt three years ago, when a handful of villains tried to take over St. Canard and S.H.U.S.H. was infiltrated by a double agent, really set things back and people have been brutal in their criticism. But you've finally managed to start to get them on your side again. Which is really impressive, I'll commend you for that."

She looked back at the officer in charge, locking gazes with him. "And now you lock up two people responsible for taking down Taurus Bulba. The great villain who has destroyed half the city in the past few days. But fine. Have it your way. You can keep Bushroot and Megavolt in whatever squad car they're in right now. I just want to let you know that I have a few friends at the press and I'll be sure to tell them all about how you, Officer Aaron, locked up members of _my_ team and refused to cooperate."

The officer shifted uncomfortably.

Gosalyn smirked. " _Or_ you can hand Bushroot and Megavolt over to me and I'll be sure to tell everyone that we couldn't have done it without you." She raised an eyebrow as she tucked her hands behind her back. "So, what's it going to be?"

He regarded her. "Are you threatening me, ma'am?"

She shrugged. "It's closer to blackmail, but if you want to get _technical_."

Officer Aaron studied Gosalyn for a moment before dropping his gaze and turning to one of the police officers nearby. "Let them go."

She nodded and made a hand motion toward the crowd. A car door opened and Bushroot and Megavolt climbed out, looking supremely confused as the officers removed their handcuffs and shuffled them towards the yacht.

Gosalyn stepped aside, watching as they climbed onto the boat with the others. Turning back to Officer Aaron, Gosalyn said, "Never call me 'ma'am' again."

"Yes, ma… yes, Miss."

Nodding, Gosalyn walked down the pier. Crouching down, she found Liquidator still bobbing in the water and said, "The Negaverse portal was destroyed by Bulba. Head to your hideout here and wait for Negaduck or I to find you."

He rose up out of the water, saluted, and dove back underneath the waves, steering the boat away from the shore.

After making sure no one was going to try and stop them, Gosalyn walked back towards the shore.

Weaving her way through the police officers and cars, she said, "I'd start searching the waters, ladies and gentlemen. Taurus Bulba's technology won't be useless forever."

The officers sprang into action, Aaron directing his team to start looking for the bull.

Gosalyn was about to check her phone, but didn't bother pulling out the device when she saw the Thunderquack, miraculously unscarred, land by the Wacky Mackerel fish cannery. Launchpad waved to her as the cockpit opened, a bright smile on his face.

Gosalyn jogged to the plane, climbed aboard, and nearly suffocated with the force of the pilot's hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Gos," he told her, tousling her hair.

She ducked her head as she unclipped her quiver and tossed it in the back seat. "How's Dad?"

Launchpad took to the skies, flying them over to the nearby hospital. "They're looking at him now. Said they'd update me with anything as soon as they know."

Gosalyn nodded and settled into the cushions of her seat, wincing as her side throbbed. They were going to a hospital. Maybe she could have someone look at it.

After she found out what they had to say about her father.


	14. A Thousand Years

Waking up and not knowing where he was had become a common enough occurrence in Negaduck's life that he no longer questioned it.

He was used to silence upon rising out of unconsciousness. He would blearily blink awake, take in the blurry scene around him as his eyes focused again, and then cast his mind back to fill in the holes of how he'd ended up where he was.

It usually didn't take much to remember.

But _this time_.

The sounds were new.

The constant high beeping noise. A distant murmur of voices. Muffled clicks as doors were opened and shut. Phones ringing softly.

Definitely not the Negaverse.

He wasn't in Oblivion, either.

Curiosity peaking, Negaduck slowly blinked his eyes open.

The white walls staring back at him was another indicator that he wasn't somewhere familiar. A sizable window was on his left, the blinds drawn but sunlight streamed in around the plastic slats anyway, the warm glow combating the harsh fluorescent lights in the ceiling above him.

He was warm. Not a stuffy itching heat, but a comfortable soothing warmth.

Which, in itself, was a _huge_ tip that he was not supposed to be here. He didn't wake up all warm fuzzy and comfortable in… was he lying in a bed?

He raised his head to investigate further, but a sharp pounding pain radiated through his brain. Dropping his head back down onto the pillow — so he _was_ lying in a bed — Negaduck loosed a soft groan as he squeezed his eyes shut, just wanting the pain to die down.

Through the haze of the insistent pulsing in his head, he felt a warm pressure on his right hand.

Careful not to move too quickly, Negaduck turned his head to the other side, to the unexplored side of the room. Throwing caution to the wind — and wanting to figure out where the hell he was and where the warmth was coming from — he peeled his eyes open again.

He'd recognize that shock of red hair anywhere.

She leaned closer and told him, "You're an idiot."

Yeah, he was.

But why was he an idiot _this time_?

The pressure on his hand increased and, when he dropped his eyes down to investigate, he found Gosalyn's hand wrapped around his. Which felt nice, he wasn't going to lie. So he wrapped his fingers around hers, unwilling to lose the connection.

"You know where you are?" she asked gently.

He looked around the other half of the room, trying to piece it all together.

There was a door in the wall to his right and one straight ahead of him, both of them closed and giving no additional clues as to what was beyond. Gosalyn was sitting in what looked to be a horrendously uncomfortable plastic chair.

The constant beeping by his head. Stark white walls. A bed in the middle of the room.

"Hospital," he said, somewhat shocked when his voice came out rough and cracked. Gosalyn detangled her hand from his, much to his disappointment, and stood, bringing a cup with a straw in it into his line of vision.

He eyed her dubiously and she rolled her eyes.

Relenting, he swallowed some water, realizing that his throat did feel better. He hadn't realized how dry it had been.

But he didn't say that. It was enough that he had needed Gosalyn's help to drink water from a damn cup, he wasn't going to admit she'd been right as well.

"How are you feeling?" Gosalyn asked, resuming her seat and, to his endless surprise, taking hold of his hand again.

He didn't cling to her fingers like they were a lifeline. He _didn't_.

"Head's killing me," he confessed, not seeing the point in keeping his condition a secret. He'd already been admitted into a _hospital_. He clearly wasn't okay.

"I'll call the nurse," Gosalyn said, leaning forward, but she stopped when Negaduck squeezed her hand.

"What happened?" he asked.

"You were stupid," she said.

"We've covered that."

"Glad you agree," she said, a fondness in her tone that sent a wave of warmth through him. "You drugged Dad and took his place as the bait for Taurus Bulba."

What…?

Oh.

Yeah.

Right.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

He was sure he was going to be late. That he'd be pushing his luck and sliding in right on time.

But he made it with time to spare.

He secured his cape, tugging on his sleeves when he heard the armchairs spinning, indicating Dorkwing's arrival. Easing across the room, Negaduck stepped carefully down the hall and inched his way down the stairs. Peeking into the living room, he easily found his nemesis, ironing board out and his cape stretched across the surface. Dumbwing ironed calmly, his back to Negaduck.

Ironing his cape before a big fight. Typical.

Withdrawing his weapon of choice, Negaduck slunk down staircase and eased his way into the room, eyes never leaving his nemesis. Negaduck inched his way over until he was behind Dorkwing and grabbed him around his chest, pushing the syringe into the vein of his neck.

Darkwing struggled against him. "Unhand me! You won't get the drop on Darkwing Duck _that_ easily!"

"Stop struggling, Dipwing," Negaduck growled.

"Negaduck?" Darkwing grabbed Negaduck's arm, threw it up and twisted around to face him. "Are… are those _my_ clothes?"

"Why the hell you decided to wear a necktie I'll never know." Negaduck tugged at said tie around his neck, already feeling constricted.

"I…I…." He shook his head. "I'm woozy. Wh-what did you do?"

"It's not like I don't trust you—"

"You're gonna be me!" Darkwing said, eyes wide as he swayed on his feet. "What, y'don't think I can figh' Bulba?" he slurred.

"It's really more that I won't hesitate in killing that son of a bitch when I get the chance," Negaduck said, reaching forward and grabbing the fedora off Darkwing's head.

And Gosalyn needed Darkwing more than she needed Negaduck, but he didn't say that.

Darkwing must have seen something in Negaduck's expression, though, because he shook his head vehemently. "N-no, y'-y'can't jus' give up!" He tipped forward, his eyes closing as he fell unconscious.

Negaduck caught his nemesis and lowered him down onto the couch.

"That's just it," Negaduck said, unplugging the iron because he wasn't _completely_ irresponsible. "I'm running _towards_ something. Not away."

Stuffing the purple fedora on his head, Negaduck sat in the arm chairs and spun away to Darkwing Tower and activated the mechanism to transport him.

He went straight to the weapons wall, searching for anything he could use.

Removing the gas gun, he rolled his eyes. "You've _got_ to be kidding me," he said with disgust. He pocketed a few of the gas canisters and a few other weapons he thought might be useful before reaching for a gas canister from a box neatly labeled, "Blue Smoke™."

With an almighty sigh, he loaded the gas gun with the trademarked blue smoke, took aim at one of the large windows, and fired.

He wouldn't have to do one of those stupid opening lines, would he? The "I am the Terror" bullshit. What would he say? He never _listened_ to those, and his ridiculous double changed them _all the time_. It was _exhausting_.

"Darkwing Duck," came the heavily accented voice from above him.

Negaduck looked up at Taurus Bulba, painting a look of determination on his face.

Here we go.

Raising his voice into a higher register, Negaduck exclaimed, "I am the Terror that Flaps in the Night!"

What was next? "I am the—"

Taurus Bulba waved away his words. "Save your pathetic opening lines, Darkwing."

Oh, thank God.

"Did you think you could hide from me forever?" the bull purred.

"I _wanted_ you to find me!" Negaduck said, standing up straight and thrusting his beak out defiantly. "It's all apart of my plan."

This was sickening. Being Dipwing Dork was sickening and _wrong_.

"Oh, really?" Taurus Bulba asked, walking over to him. "Tell me if this is also apart of your plan." Grabbing ahold of Negaduck with some sort of claw that emerged from his armored chest, Taurus Bulba transformed into a plane and flew out the window.

And no.

It wasn't apart of his plan.

But Negaduck was nothing if not adaptable.

Bulba landed hard on a skyscraper in St. Canard, dumping Negaduck unceremoniously beside him.

Negaduck rolled up onto his feet, reaching for the hideous gas gun and pointing it at the bull. "Your time's up, Taurus Bulba. You played right into my trap."

" _Your_ trap?" Taurus Bulba sneered.

"Yes, _my_ trap," Negaduck growled, allowing his voice to drop down to its normal register. "For someone who claims to be _smart_ , you—"

"We have had a good run, Darkwing Duck." Taurus Bulba approached Negaduck, looming over him with an eyebrow raised. Negaduck kept the gas gun trained on the bull. "But I no longer have a use for you."

Negaduck fired the gas gun as Taurus Bulba reached out his mechanical claw and touched him on the shoulder.

A jolt shot through Negaduck, his muscles suddenly on fire as they contracted painfully, Bulba's electrical current running through his system. He was able to smell a faint burning before darkness overtook him.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

And this is what he got for trying to help others. Laid up in a hospital.

"Never again," Gosalyn said, eyes studying his face.

"No arguments here," Negaduck agreed.

"I _mean_ ," Gosalyn said, "you'll never drug Dad again."

He looked over at her, a grimace on his face. "Under _no_ circumstances?"

Gosalyn just settled for a glare.

Negaduck cast his gaze downward, picking at the blanket with his left hand, a flaring pain erupting in his upper left shoulder. He winced and looked over, seeing white bandages wrapped around his arm.

"That's where Bulba electrocuted you," Gosalyn softly explained. "You have a pretty bad burn there, you'll need to be careful over the next few days. Idiot." She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand, taking away the sting of her insult.

There a pulse oximeter on his pointer finger. An IV was attached in his right arm, which he could feel now, the cold rush of fluids being fed into his veins.

He hadn't been in a hospital in _years_ , not since he was very young, his mother bringing him in for Stellar-inflicted injuries. At the time, the bruises and scrapes been explained away by Negaduck "falling" or "getting into a fight at school". After his mother had passed on, a visit to the hospital was out of the question when Stellar was the one in charge of his well-being, so Negaduck had learned to tend to his own injuries.

Hospitals weren't places people remembered fondly, but Negaduck did. It was a place where his mother sat cuddled up next to him in his hospital bed, the smell of her perfume cutting through the sharp antiseptic.

The same warmth that Gosalyn was emitting with her hand in his.

He really should say _something_ about drugging the girl's father. Not _apologize_ because he didn't feel bad about it, but something.

"I'm… territorial," he admitted.

"Really?" Gosalyn asked, sarcasm heavy in her tone. "I had _no_ idea."

"I'm just _saying_ —"

"I know what you're saying. Calm down, papa wolf."

He glanced at her. "Wolf?"

Gosalyn nodded. "A papa wolf is someone who gets all ferocious and protective when his pup is threatened."

Negaduck scowled, even if the term filled him with more of that comfortable warmth.

The door to the right opened and Lunchpail and Dorkwing strolled in. Negaduck had to blink a few times to make sure he wasn't imagining things. Dumbwing Dork wasn't in costume. He was wearing a stupid pink shirt and green sweater vest. No mask, no hat, no… anything. He was _Drake Mallard_.

"Hey, he's awake!" Limppad said, a grin lighting his features as he closed the door behind them.

"Great, we'll tell the _zero_ reporters that are here," Dipwing said, a scowl on his face. "Honestly, you'd think that me sacrificing myself for the good of St. Canard would warrant more attention."

Lamppod looked over to Dorkwing. "All the reporters are talking about is Gos's shot from Darkwing Tower—"

"An impressive shot, sure," Dumbwing said, waving away the explanation with a dark expression. "But I _sacrificed myself_."

"Hold on," Negaduck said, tying to process everything his do-good double and his sidekick were babbling about. He looked at Dopewing. "I thought I knocked you out."

"Which you'll _never_ do again," Gosalyn said, her tone brooking no argument.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Negaduck said, eyes still focused on Dipwing. "What's this _you_ sacrificed yourself?"

"As far as St. Canard is concerned, Darkwing Duck, through a particularly brave act of heroism, sacrificed himself to give Quiverwing Quack the advantage she needed."

Dorkwing preened.

Launchbay, Gosalyn, and Negaduck all just stared at him and, after a moment of the scrutiny, Dumbwing sighed. "Fine, I was drugged and sleeping it off in my living room while my nefarious double was playing the hero. On the bright side, this has done _wonders_ for my secret identity! No one will ever suspect Drake Mallard is Darkwing Duck!"

Negaduck's expression must have reflected his confusion because Gosalyn explained, "Dad has made a very big point of coming to the hospital as Drake Mallard to thank Darkwing Duck for his service to the city."

" _He's_ ," Negaduck said, nodding towards his double, "visiting Dipwing Dork?"

His expression darkening, Dumbwing said, " _You_ dressed up as me; this is your own fault."

It was his fault for dressing as Dipwing…. And Dorkwing was able to visit Negaduck in the hospital, but only dressed as Drake Mallard. Which meant….

"Was I admitted as Dipwing Dork?" Negaduck asked, looking to Gosalyn.

"Like we were going to admit you as Public Enemy Number Two," Gosalyn said.

"And I was the one who brought you in," Crashpad said, smiling kindly at Negaduck. "I thought you were DW at the time."

" _You_ brought me in?" Negaduck reared back, the abrupt motion sending another shot of pain through his head. He groaned, clenching his eyes shut and bringing up his left hand to massage his temples until his arm exploded in white hot pain. Dropping his inured arm back down, Negaduck wrenched his hand out of Gosalyn's grip to rub at his temple, eager for the pain from both his head and his shoulder to ease.

As it started to recede, Negaduck was aware of another presence in the room and when he opened his eyes again, he saw a nurse standing beside his bed, a stethoscope around her neck and a syringe in hand. She poked it into his IV bag, squeezed the contents inside, then flicked her eyes over to the heart monitor.

"How are your muscles feeling, Darkwing?" she asked.

It took a moment for Negaduck to realize that she was talking to him and his stomach roiled at the thought of being mistaken for his Dudley-do-right doppelgänger.

"Peachy," he growled, on edge with her standing so close. He was lying down hooked up to countless machines, and the reality that he couldn't escape suddenly weighed upon him heavily. Wishing he at least had a weapon nearby to defend himself with, Negaduck inched away from the nurse, wanting to put distance between them.

A pressure on his ankle snagged his attention and he snapped his gaze down to the foot of his bed, ready to kick whoever it was off.

It was just Gosalyn, worry evident in the furrow on her brow. But she smiled when he caught her eye, her hand rubbing his leg encouragingly.

Negaduck settled into the bed even though he still felt uncomfortable. He had to trust Gosalyn. She wouldn't bring him anywhere that he wasn't safe.

"We'll keep him overnight just in case," the nurse said, turning back to Gosalyn, Dipwing and Lunchboy. "I'll have to ask you all to leave now. Let him get more rest."

"The girl stays," Negaduck growled at the same time as Gosalyn said, "I'd like to stay with him."

"Visiting hours are nearly over anyway," the nurse pointed out. "You can come back in the morning."

"He's my mentor," Gosalyn said. "I'd like to stay here. For his own protection."

"Yeah," Dorkwing piped up. "Darkwing Duck has _a lot_ of enemies. Being such a shining beacon of hope for this city doesn't make you many friends. You think you can defend yourselves against the fiendishly ferocious Fearsome Five?"

"We have our own security team," the nurse said, tucking the blankets in around Negaduck. He nearly slapped her hands away but refrained when Gosalyn squeezed his ankle in warning. Right. He was _undercover_ or whatever.

"Can't you make an exception for the heroes who just saved St. Canard?" Lunchpail asked, his expression so open and honest Negaduck had to fight against a wave of nausea.

Or maybe that was the drugs.

Whatever they were, they were doing a really good job. His head wasn't pounding as badly. The flaring pain in his shoulder was also ebbing away. He could almost think straight again.

"Hospital policy," the nurse said.

Negaduck sighed, seeing where the conversation was going. What he had to do.

Glancing at his nemesis and his sidekick, Negaduck wished they weren't here. Even if this was just playing a part, it hit close enough to home to have that ring of truth to it.

And it scared the _shit_ out of him.

He swallowed, hating himself, and said, "She's the closest thing I have to family. I'd like her to stay." Swallowing again, he glanced up at the nurse, trying to look sincere as he managed to get out a, "Please."

The nurse studied him for a moment. Negaduck was ready to swear off this whole "asking for things" thing when her expression softened. "All right. But only because you _did_ just save the city." She looked to the monitor again and walked down to the foot of his bed, picking up his chart.

Gosalyn stepped back with her father and Launchplaid, the smile on her face worth the humiliation Negaduck had just endured.

"You know," the nurse said, checking her watch before she wrote some numbers down on his chart. "You saved me once. From Quackerjack when he tried to bring his toys to the kids upstairs." She hung his chart back on the footboard and looked up to Negaduck. "You've always been my hero." Batting her eyes, the nurse smiled shyly and left.

Wondering what had just happened, Negaduck glanced over to Gosalyn, but before he could say anything, Dorkwing lamented, "That's not _fair_! I saved her, not Negaduck! I deserve—" He paused, glanced to the door, then stood straighter. "No. Actually, I'll let you have this one, Negsy. You deserve it."

"I swear to _God_ , Dipwing, you say _anything_ about this—"

"Oh, I'm just glad I was a witness!" Dumbwing grinned. "Let's go, LP. Negs needs his beauty rest."

"Call me Negs _one more time_ ," Negaduck threatened.

"Now, now, don't get all worked up," Dorkwing said, still too bright and happy for Negaduck's liking. "I'll have to call the nurse in again."

Negaduck loosed a growl but Dipwing wasn't swayed.

He just turned to Gosalyn and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Call me if you need anything." Gosalyn nodded as Dumbwing pulled her into a hug, which she easily fell into.

A pang of jealousy rose in Negaduck's chest. It was so _easy_ between them. Unspoken and casual.

And, yes, Negaduck had fought to make sure that Dipwing was standing there beside Gosalyn at the end of this fight, but he still settled against his pillows with a dark expression. His jealousy only intensified when she hugged Launchbay, the pilot's massive arms easily enveloping her.

After the heroic duo had left the room, Gosalyn glanced over at Negaduck. "Oh, stop pouting."

"I'm _not—"_

"I love you, too, Negaduck."

"—pouting. I'm trying not to throw up." Negaduck blinked, his brain stuttering to a stop and he eyed Gosalyn. "W-what?"

She smiled as she resumed her seat next to his bed. "I'd say it again, but I'm afraid your heart couldn't take it." She nodded to the heart monitor that was beeping incessantly. "Unless you really _do_ want the nurse to come back in."

Scowling, Negaduck raised a hand to his ear. "You hear that?"

Gosalyn studied him, eyebrow raised in anticipation for whatever he was about to say.

"That's you," he said. "Killing the moment."

She snorted before reaching out and adjusting Negaduck's blanket. The nurse had tucked it up too high, which Gosalyn seemed to realize because she tugged it down to pool comfortably around his chest.

Maybe it was because she wasn't looking at him. Or that she was able to see exactly how to make him more comfortable without him saying a word. Either way, Negaduck found himself saying, "Me, too."

Gosalyn looked him in the eye, her beak turned upwards in a soft smile. "I know."

He sighed as he settled back into the pillows. "How long am I trapped here?"

"I'm sorry, do you have somewhere to be?"

He rolled his eyes and growled his displeasure. She knew he hated not getting a direct answer to his questions.

"Your health is more important than a discharge time," she insisted.

Negaduck twisted his face in a look of disgust.

"Well, they aren't letting you out of here tonight," Gosalyn said. "At least get some sleep."

He would have argued, but his eyes were too heavy to keep up any longer. He blamed the drugs and the warmth that he knew was not due to the thin hospital blanket draped over him.


	15. Peacemaker

Breaking into a prison was _so much more_ complicated than breaking out of prison.

Who knew?

Well, now _Negaduck_ knew.

But that was beside the point.

This "breaking into prison" required a lot more planning and precision than busting out of prison.

But, he reasoned as he walked down the hall, when he busted out, he didn't care about the mess he left behind.

Breaking in he needed to leave no trail. Arouse no suspicion. Not before he reached his target.

The guards might do something stupid if they found out he was wandering the halls on his own.

Like move his target to solitary confinement for "his own security."

Or lock Negaduck up.

Because he was still Public Enemy Number Two. These guards would be eager to get their paws on him and brag that they had been the ones to lock up the Masked Menace.

Turning a corner, Negaduck nodded to the guard stationed at the door before scanning the ID clipped to his shirtfront. The panel turned green, the door buzzing as it unlocked, and Negaduck pushed through, walking down another, more isolated, wing of the prison.

But if they wanted to arrest him, they'd have to see through his disguise.

Although the purple had been nauseating and the necktie constricting, Negaduck had to admit that dressing like his double certainly had its perks. He'd been able to just _walk_ into the prison. No one batted an eye. Some of them had even _waved to him_ with smiles on their faces. It had been surreal.

After that, it had been all too easy to find a lackadaisical guard, knock him unconscious, and dump him in the nearest supply closet. Negaduck had quickly adorned his new costume, complete with cap, badge, utility belt with a pistol and baton, and an ID that granted him access to all levels of the prison. He's made sure to lock the closet behind him.

He might have had to ditch his black mask so no one would be suspicious, but it was a small price to pay.

Scanning through another door, Negaduck glanced up at the cell block number, a growl emitting from his throat when he realized he'd have to travel down two more blocks to reach his destination.

He wanted to run.

Toss some explosives around.

Unlock some of the cells and let the inmates out.

Let the chaos reign.

Cause then he could jump into the air ducts and crawl the rest of the way way to his target.

That was his plan B if this whole "dressing up like a cop" shtick didn't work. He'd used the air ducts here often enough that he knew how to navigate them better than the winding halls with their thousand and one doors and security locks. But the vents were more heavily monitored since Negaduck had used them to escape last time, and he didn't want to tip anyone off.

And this was a covert operation. Those required patience.

Which was probably why Negaduck wouldn't have done well as a spy. Not that he'd ever considered that as a career, but it was always reassuring to know you'd gone into the right line of business.

Another ID scanner. Another door.

And another.

His feathers itched with the need to _do something_.

But he breathed deeply, tucking his hands behind him as he walked into cell block J.

The cells were all empty, which suited him fine. He didn't need any witnesses.

But there was one occupied cell here. About halfway down.

Marching up to it, Negaduck reminded himself to keep his muscles loose.

Tension would help no one here.

Eyes sliding onto the target, he stopped before the bars with a glower on his face.

"I have been waiting for this," Taurus Bulba said, his one normal eye and one laser eye looking over towards Negaduck.

"For me?" Negaduck asked, not bothering to disguise his voice. He's reached his goal. No need for subterfuge anymore.

"This is my recruitment, yes?" Bulba asked, standing and straightening his prison regulated uniform. It had been made out of two uniforms to fit over the technological enhancements the bulk sported. "You are coming to offer me a seat in your little band of villains."

Negaduck inclined his head, scanning the bull. "Not with tech like _that_."

"I have not had many associates I can trust to upgrade my system." Bulba clomped towards Negaduck, his biological hand gripping the bars. Negaduck maintained eye contact, unmoving from his position.

"But if I work for you," Bulba continued, "I am assuming you would give me all the latest whistles and bells?"

"Let's focus on the software first." With a flourish, Negaduck produced a zip drive and handed it to Bulba through the bars. "You sure have had a change of heart. Going from 'Taurus Bulba works for no one' to 'Fix me up and I'll fall in line'."

"What can I say?" Bulba plugged the drive into his chest, sighing as it whirred to life. "You were able to organize my take down without even showing your face. The control you have over your band of merry men is impressive."

Negaduck sneered at the idea that _he'd_ taken down this megalomaniac, but his eyes remained focused on Bulba as the bull eased himself down onto his cot. He relaxed against the wall, easing into the system upgrade.

"It is true," Bulba continued after a moment. "Before yesterday, I would have bowed to no one. But it seems I have much to learn from you."

"Then here's your first lesson," Negaduck said, stepping closer to the cell bars. He rifled through the cop uniform, dug out his black mask and secured it around his eyes. "Don't offer yourself up for employment." He whipped out his scarlet fedora. "Makes you look weak." Tossing the cop hat to the floor, he settled the fedora in its place atop his head.

Taurus Bulba glanced over. "You _dare_ —?" But whatever he was going to say was cut short as he spasmed wildly on his cot. His mechanical arms and legs twitching and moving of their own accord, he tumbled off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud bang.

Negaduck clicked his tongue disapprovingly as he shed the rest of the police uniform, his black cape billowing out behind him. He smoothed his hornet yellow sleeves as he said, "Nasty things, those computer viruses." Crouching down so he was on Bulba's level. "Some of them are even powerful enough to take down whole systems if you aren't too careful."

Taurus Bulba looked up at Negaduck as he collapsed in on himself, curling into the fetal position. "I—I—" His laser eye was gong haywire, the lens opening and closing sporadically. The canons that had replaced his horns were spinning uncontrollably.

Satisfied, Negaduck grinned. "Take it from someone who knows, Bulba. If you want to take over a city, you have to destroy it first." He leaned forward, dropping his voice into a threatening growl. "And I already told you that St. Canard is _mine_.

"But that's not why I'm killing you." Taurus Bulba's biological eye widened and Negaduck sneered. "This isn't about some _city,_ idiot. You threatened my girl. And once you're out of here, you'll do it again. And again and again until one of you is killed. She'll never do it, she's too good. But me." Negaduck shrugged. "I'm beyond help."

Motioning to Bulba's failing systems, Negaduck said with a feral grin, "This is for Gosalyn, you piece of shit."

Bulba couldn't react, his face contorted in pain as his arms wrapped around his midsection. He roared, the noise echoing loudly around the cell block. Negaduck didn't cringe, didn't even move as he watched the bull writhe before him.

A loud pop sounded from Taurus Bulba's chest and the bull fell silent mid-scream, his arms falling to the concrete floor with twin metallic clangs.

Digging through his cape, Negaduck fished out his canister of kerosene and emptied it into Bulba's cell. He allowed himself a grin before striking a match and flicking it on top of the bull's corpse. The flames flared to life, the whole cell soon consumed by the raging inferno.

Negaduck stood and turned towards the door, eyes flicking up to the security camera stationed above the door jam. He straightened, removed his fedora, and bowed deeply before stuffing his hat back on his head.

Pulling out the grenade from his pocket, he triggered it and tossed it behind him.

The corner of the cell block exploded, rubble and embers raining down onto the street below. With one last smirk, Negaduck ran and leapt out of the opening. His motorcycle was waiting for him below and he took off into the night, the roar of the engine drowning out the whine of the police sirens.


	16. She's A Rebel

Negaduck loved the stench of desperation in the morning.

Scaling over the rooftops of the Negaverse, he easily kept pace with the band of merry three. He'd been keeping an eye on them for a few days, ever since word about Bulba's untimely demise had gotten out.

And there'd been no abnormal activity.

Until this morning. When these losers had left their beaten up shack, all shifty glances with bags slung over shoulders as they made a run for it.

Negaduck followed them.

Like, _easily_ followed them.

No one put any thought into escapes anymore.

It was depressing, really.

Whatever had happened to the _art_ of villainy?

Abruptly, the three ducked down an alleyway that lead to a dead end.

Negaduck crouched on the rooftop across from the alley, not batting an eye when an arrow sailed right over his head. The arrow hit its mark, kerosene spilling across the alley's opening before a second arrow followed, igniting the lighter fluid.

Healthy roaring flames blocked the only exit.

Smirking, Negaduck climbed down the nearby fire escape, jumping the last few feet to the ground and approached the flames. He was pleased beyond words when he heard his prey arguing on the other side.

"Oh, jeepers. Oh, it's… it's…."

"Why did you two bozos pick this way, huh?"

"That's weird," Negaduck said, walking through the flames calmly, hands tucked behind his back. "I could have sworn I heard _you_ giving the orders, Hannigan."

Hammerhead Hannigan's scowl dropped off his face upon seeing Negaduck. Pointing behind him, his hand shaking, he stammered, his voice much higher-pitched than it had been a moment before, "It-it was their fault! I told 'em to stay put, but they wanted to leave the city."

"Oh," Negaduck said, glancing back at Hoof and Mouth who were cowering against the wall of the building, clinging onto one another. "Now I understand. You wanted to _leave_." Raising an eyebrow, he purred, "What part of your accommodations, that I personally worked to get for you, is so bad that it's making you leave?"

"Nothin', nothin', ev-everything's perfect, sir," Hammerhead stammered. Hoof and Mouth glanced at each other, then back to Negaduck, and nodded.

"Well, _something's_ making you leave." Negaduck walked up to Hammerhead and loomed over the goat, a small frown turning down his beak. "Go on. I'm listening."

"We… that is, we.…" Hammerhead glanced back at his useless compatriots.

"Here's what I think happened," Negaduck said, starting to circle around Hammerhead Hannigan, his eyes trained on Hoof and Mouth. "I think you heard about your boss's death and realized _you_ would probably be next. That big bad Negaduck was coming for you. And, with no one left to hide behind, you decided to run." He transferred his gaze to Hammerhead. "Like a bunch of wimpy losers."

Having completed his full circle, Negaduck dropped his head so his eyes were level with Hammerhead's. "Sound about right?"

"No! … Well, sorta. That is, we was—" Hammerhead glanced over Negaduck's shoulder and his eyes widened at whatever he saw.

Negaduck was about to turn around to see what was so interesting when Hammerhead exclaimed, "You! You're that crazy kid who was runnin' around with Darkwing Duck all them years ago! What was her name?" He glanced back at Hoof and Mouth.

"Gosalyn Waddlemeyer," Mouth helpfully supplied.

"That's Quiverwing Quack to you," Gosalyn said from behind Negaduck.

Hammerhead's gaze darkened, his face pulling down in a scowl. He started rolling up the sleeves of his suit coat as he walked toward her. "When I get through with you, you're gonna—"

Negaduck grabbed Hammerhead by the throat and threw him to the ground. Using his body weight to pin the goat beneath him, Negaduck growled low and deep in his throat, "You lay a _finger_ on her, and Taurus Bulba's death will look tame compared to yours." Squeezing Hammerhead's windpipe, he snarled, "Got it?"

"Y-yes sir," Hammerhead chocked out, his eyes watering.

Negaduck eyed him for a moment longer before standing up and glancing over at Hoof and Mouth. "Either of you have a problem with that?" he demanded, voice louder to be heard over Hammerhead's coughing. The two henchmen shook their heads vigorously.

"Now," Negaduck purred, standing up and stepping over Hammerhead, who was still coughing and rolled onto his side, tucked into the fetal position. "Do you think there's anywhere to run? That there's a place where I can't find you?"

Negaduck headed straight for Hoof and Mouth.

Both of them dropped to the ground, clinging to one another desperately.

Negaduck smirked.

He loved his job.

Slamming his fist into the side of the building, causing both henchmen to cry out in alarm, Negaduck bellowed, "I'm _everywhere_ you idiots!"

"Quiverwing!" came a tiny voice.

Negaduck whirled around, furious that someone had interrupted his interrogation. But his rage gave way to shock when he saw a small duckling dressed in mismatched clothes racing across the cracked asphalt towards Gosalyn.

Negaduck grabbed his pistol as Gosalyn walked over to meet the child. You never know what could turn out to be a trap.

"Hey," Gosalyn soothed, crouching down to the kid's eye level and gently taking ahold of his shoulders. "It's all right. Breathe for me." She gave him a moment to catch his breath before pressing, "What's going on?"

"Th-there's gonna be a fight!" the child exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"A fight?" Negaduck perked up immediately, holstering his pistol and walking over. The kid buried himself in Gosalyn's arms, eyes wide as he stared up at Negaduck.

Gosalyn's tone was soft as she rubbed reassuring circles on the child's back, asking, "What sort of fight?"

"Um," the kid sniffed, wiping his too long sleeve across his beak, eyeing Negaduck warily. "F.O.W.L.." He glanced back up at Gosalyn. "I heard them sayin' they'd blow up the city before sir—" His small face screwed up in concentration. "Sir-ren-der-ing to Negaduck again."

"Oh, a challenge, eh?" Negaduck asked, rubbing his hands together. " _Just_ what I've needed since coming back." He glanced down and, seeing the small face staring up at him with terror written across it, reassured, "Ya done good, kid. Here." He dug through his cape and, after a moment of digging, pulled out his matchbook and held it out.

Gosalyn hit his hand away. "Absolutely not."

"Right." Negaduck nodded. "Fire's for grown ups." He reached into another pocket and pulled out a grenade.

"Negaduck!" Gosalyn admonished.

"What?" he shrugged. "He can throw it at anyone who tries to bully him."

Gosalyn sent him a glare before grabbing the kid's hand and walking down the street, asking more questions and giving him instructions.

Negaduck glanced back and, seeing Hammerhead Hannigan, Hoof, and Mouth all staring at them with wary expressions, he cried, "Beat it, numbskulls!" The three scrambled to their feet and charged down the street, not looking back as Negaduck threatened, "You try to leave the city again, I'll break your legs!"

He'd check in with them in a day or two. For now, his threats should keep them in line. And the prospect of a turf war with F.O.W.L. would ensure they'd stay hidden; they wouldn't want to get involved.

"Negaduck," Gosalyn called.

When he turned back to face her, the kid was gone and Gosalyn was looking at him, bow in hand.

"F.O.W.L. downtown?" he asked, stuffing his grenade and matchbook back into his cape.

She nodded. "On the edge of the Breakdown."

He'd missed this.

He'd _really_ missed this.

The politics of the Negaverse.

The constant fight to keep his title as "Supreme Ruler."

The collaborating with Gosalyn on how best to approach a situation.

Pulling out his pistols and checking the magazines, he snapped them back in place. "Ready, Baby Girl?"

Gosalyn reached back for her kerosene arrow and twirled it between her fingers. "Ready, Papa Wolf."

Unable to hold back his smile, Negaduck took off down the street towards the Breakdown, Gosalyn on his heels.


	17. EPILOGUE: Only Wanna Be With You

Gosalyn didn't think she'd ever get used to having doors opened _for_ her.

Launchpad would definitely open doors for her, but he was usually piloting the Thunderquack or running after Darkwing, so he didn't always have the opportunity.

Her father and Negaduck were far too paranoid to let her enter a room before them.

And Darkwing didn't like the conventional entrance of a doorway. The amount of times he'd crashed through windows to make a grand entrance was _staggering_.

But she supposed she'd better get used to this chivalry thing. Max was really big on it.

He ushered her out of the the restaurant, handing over the parking slip to the valet who jogged to the parking lot to find Max's car.

It was so _normal_.

When Max had driven up to Avian Way, parked in the driveway, then walked up to the door like the gentleman he was, Gosalyn had hesitated. What was the protocol here? Was she supposed to invite him in? Just grab her stuff and leave with him? It really shouldn't be this _hard_ to figure out what she was supposed to do. There were countless versions of Max who had fallen in love with her across thousands of universes.

But this was _her_ Max. _Her_ universe. This was where it really counted.

In the end, she had invited him into the house.

To meet her father.

It was like a bandaid: you had to rip it off to avoid hurting yourself more.

Better to have Max meet Darkwing now, upfront.

Darkwing had been blind to Max's charms, muttering vague threats and glaring at every tiny move Max made. But Launchpad had countered the disgruntled hero, all smiles and polite questions before telling the two of them to have fun.

And they did.

Dinner was at one of the new upscale restaurants, and conversation came naturally. She hadn't realized how convenient it was to have Max know about her vigilante persona from the get go. She didn't need to worry about hiding her activities or only letting certain details slip through. He had a lot of questions, sure, but nothing too invasive. Just curiosities and debunking tricks of the trade.

Besides Gosalyn's "interesting life" — his term — and Max's "insanely grown up job" — her words — they talked about their families. They both shared a strong bond with their fathers and swapped stories all night, each trying to win the "my dad's crazy protective" prize. Gosalyn ended up winning, only because the likelihood of her father actually becoming a stalker was alarmingly high. And Max's father — Goofy — seemed much more even tempered.

"That's an extensive list," Max said, nodding to the back of the dinner receipt where Gosalyn had started keeping track of all the movies they hadn't seen. _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ was scrawled at the top.

"We'll probably have to spend a lot of time together if we want to watch all of them," Gosalyn said, raising an eyebrow and Max smiled down at her.

"I think I can handle that." He stepped closer.

"Make the sacrifice." She took the final step, closing the distance between them.

"Take one for the team." He leaned down.

The high pitched squeal of tires made them jump apart, both looking up to see what the commotion was all about.

Negaduck's yellow motorcycle roared down the street followed closely by the Ratcatcher. A few canvas bags were stacked in Negaduck's sidecar and the villain leaned down over the handlebars, revving the engine to pick up speed. Darkwing followed suit, Launchpad holding onto his cap as they rushed down the block.

The two vehicles zoomed past the restaurant, both Mallards glancing towards them — really, at Max in particular — with the same expression of dark skepticism. Launchpad, being Launchpad, smiled when he saw them and waved with his free hand before the vehicles whipped around a corner, tires protesting in another ear-splitting squeal.

After a beat, Gosalyn turned to Max. "I win. Now and forever. I _always_ win the 'my dad is crazy' category."

Max's eyes were wide as he returned his gaze to her. "Was your dad chasing Negaduck?"

Because of course Max knew who Negaduck was. All his research into vigilantes had made him overly familiar with the criminals they fought against. He'd asked about a few of the super villains, intrigued by Bushroot's handle on plant life and Quackerjack's inventions. Inevitably, Max had asked about Negaduck, the rival her father fought against with the most frequency who had disappeared for a few years but now seemed to be back.

And since Max already knew she was a superhero, Gosalyn had owned up to being Negaduck's partner. To which Max had blinked in surprise, asked a few more questions, then nodded his acceptance as their main course had arrived.

"That happens a lot," she said with a shrug.

Max glanced to the corner where both motorcycles had disappeared. "Will they be okay?"

Gosalyn nodded. "They won't do any _lasting_ damage to each other."

"So…." Max's eyes found hers again. "I'll probably meet him. Negaduck. Someday. Right?"

"Oh, he'll make sure of that." Gosalyn stepped close to Max again, tangling her fingers in his, insanely pleased with herself when Max smiled down at her once more.

"Good." He leaned down, face inches from hers. "I'd like to explain my intentions."

"And what are those, Mr. Goof?"

Max's smile widened before he brushed his fingers over her cheek and kissed her.

Gosalyn wondered if she should explain that Negaduck carefully constructed all crimes in St. Canard. That he had, therefore, planned this elaborate motorcycle chase so he could drive by the restaurant Gosalyn had mentioned — in passing, mind you — to get a visual on the man who'd been brave enough to ask Gosalyn Mallard out on a date.

No.

 _That_ was second date material.

She had to keep _some_ mystery about her, after all.

 ** _A/N: And that's that! Thank you for staying with this story through to the end and for those of you who were waiting for this to be complete before you started reading, welcome! I hope that this was everything you hoped it would be and that you enjoyed the journey our heroes and villains went on._**

 ** _There's a few thank you's I want to give out before departing:_**

 ** _Fairyhaven13_** ** _— Thank you for your reviews; I had fun responding and seeing your thoughts with each new chapter. I hope you like the end to this series._**

 ** _Here'sNegsy_** ** _— Thank you for all your support and your kind words that you've given me throughout this process. I always enjoy seeing messages from you, and I hope that you'll never stop writing. Negaduck needs more love and you're more talented than you think you are._**

 ** _ViridianVenus_** ** _— I'm still obsessed with your fan art you made for "I Bet My Life." I will never be able to adequately express my gratitude at you choosing my work to create a beautiful piece of art for, but I am so happy whenever I see it or think of it existing at all (which is a lot. Like… a creepy amount). I hope this story was as good as that "I was right" moment was for you!_**

 ** _BookwormGal_** ** _— You've been so wonderful, always reviewing every single chapter, sometimes on the multiple sites I post these stories on. And then PMing me back with your own theories and questions; it's been so fun to hear your thoughts, to see what sections you really liked and to hear what you think is going to happen. Thank you so much and I hope the ending to this massive series is a satisfying one for you, one of my readers who has been here from the beginning. :)_**

 ** _Amelia_** ** _— Without you, this story would not exist. Much of the "Geronimo" series would not exist without you, but this story in particular would still be stewing in my brain instead of fully realized and written. You suggested bringing in Taurus Bulba and advocated strongly for Negaduck to get the happy ending he's fought so hard for. "Thank you" is insufficient a term for how grateful I am for all your support, but I hope that this story goes some small way to show my appreciation and gratitude. Thank you for being you, darling, and for being my inspiration 3_**

 ** _Thank you all again! I hope you enjoy the rest of your day!_**

 ** _~RS_**


End file.
